Office Affair
by Rae-Tan
Summary: Zuko Azulon, a 23 year old bachelor of a million dollar company finds himself in a difficult position. His number one rule, 'Dont date employees'. Will that mean anything to him when he interviews Katara South for his secretary. A 21 year old college student whose family runs the well known three star restaurant Shining South. What problems will the two face when they meet? Zutara
1. Secretaries

**Hello everyone!~ I'm Rae and this is my new Zutara fanfic. Thank you so much for dropping by!  
It's an AU and there are some major changes, such as Toph not being blind, Aang doesn't have his tattoo's, everyone's mom is alive and well, Azula isnt evil, and Zuko doesnt have his scar. Other than that nothing too major has changed. I tried to keep their personalities as close as possible!**

**I hope you all enjoy! **

**Warnings: Language, Adult Themes, and smut**

* * *

**Secretaries**

Zuko ran a hand through his hair, sighing in exhaustion. Not only did he have to run a business that his father had left to him, but his only secretary just got fired. He didn't want to fire the girl, but when they pushed for a relationship past work he knew it wouldn't be too long before it gave him problems. Zuko pressed the intercom on his desk, "Toph, can you come in here please?"

Toph Bei Fong was his best friend and most valuable asset to his company. They had known each other for years. She had been blind for majority of his life, but his family had paid for a very expensive operation when she turned sixteen. In return she vowed to stick with him through everything. She went to a top college and learned business, majoring in management. That was exactly what she did now, anything he couldn't sort out from his desk or phone was handled by her. She would observe the employee's and their reports. Then if they passed her inspection they came to me for finalizing. Without her he would have quit a long time ago.

"Of course Sparky, give me a minute I'm just finishing inspecting the 9th floors operations."

"Toph, what have I said about the nickname? Honestly people will lose respect if they hear you calling me that so casually…" Toph's snicker echoed through the intercom. Sparky. The nickname she had created in college when he was 20. After being in class for the entire day someone had had the nerve to pick a stupid fight with him about stealing their girlfriend. Which of course he didn't, he couldn't help if they fell for him. Sadly for that said guy Zuko had lost his temper, and from that day on Toph called him Sparky for his temper. Zuko sighed.

"Oh come on Zuko, you know all these people are all loyal to you. Compared to the way your dad was running this company everyone would die before disrespecting you. So I will continue to call you Sparky. Okay?" Zuko smiled leaning back into his leather red office chair.

"Thanks Toph, I'll see you when you're done with your rounds." He heard Toph speak to another employee on the other end, something about filing items in the wrong place.

"Okay, sounds good!"

He turned the intercom off and set it back to its original settings. Zuko would have preferred using a cell phone for him and Toph but she liked her blue tooth that was connected to the intercom. Arguing that it made it easier to just listen to him when he needed her, rather than her than fumbling around looking for her phone. Zuko closed all the tabs to his computer and then opened an email. He had to notify all his business partners about his lack of a Secretary until he could get a new one.

Which needed to be soon.

After a quick message Zuko heard his door open. "Hey, Zuzu!" Azula, of course she would pop in right before he was done for the day. He looked up to the tall 21 year old woman with her black hair tied up into a pony tail. Azula was his younger sister by two years, she was originally supposed to work here as his secretary, but she argued that she wanted to attend college without working.

"Azula, are your classes done for the day?" She took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk throwing her bag to the floor and crossing her legs.

"Of course, you know I don't skip! Plus I heard today was hectic so I came to see how you were doing." Azula always gave him shit, but she had her moments of a caring sibling. He smiled before turning his computer off and giving her his undivided attention.

"Hectic doesn't even begin to describe my day." Azula huffed and leaned back into the chair.

"What on earth could have happened today?" Zuko opened his mouth to answer when his best friend opened his door.

"Sparky, I'm done," she was around five foot four and always wore her hair in a bun. Despite her short stature she wasn't a girl to be messed with. She was wearing a green blouse and black pencil skirt with flats. She was a pretty girl but not his tastes. Which worked out well seeing as she didn't see him as attractive either. "Oh Azula, you're here too?" My sister nodded beckoning her to sit in the chair next to hers. Toph's green eyes looked to mine in surprise, but quickly dismissed it.

"Zuzu was just about to tell me how his day was more than just hectic." Toph sighed and looked into my gold eyes.

"You fired her, didn't you?" I laughed, sometimes Toph just knew things. She said it was because of being blind awhile ago. She could feel people's emotions and she was a pretty effective lie detector. "What did I say about firing your secretaries? We don't have time for this!" I clasped my hands under my chin and rested my elbows on my desk.

"I had to Toph, she broke the rules." Toph face palmed herself. "I knew she liked me, but today she came in and blatantly cancelled a meeting to corner me." Azula whistled.

"Wow, Zuzu, you still got it. You lady killer, you." Toph pulled out a folder from her bag and began taking out portfolios.

"Sparky, these are the only people we have available, and even then it might be difficult to call them so late into the season. Most of these people probably already have jobs." I sighed, life just couldn't give me a fucking break. "I liked Courtney too, she was so _obedient_." I nodded in agreement. Courtney had been a wonderful secretary, however I will never cross that line. I don't date employees.

"I know, for now I will handle my meetings myself. I just wanted to inform you so you could get her leave in order and ready. I don't want to prolong this any longer. She gets a month of paid leave, which should be enough till she gets another." Toph took the pencil from behind her ear and began writing down on a note pad.

"So who are you going to hire, Zuzu?" I leaned back into my chair. There weren't enough capable people these days.

"To be honest, I have no clue." Azula tucked a stay strand of hair behind her ear. She was in deep thought, and then just as quickly as it came Azula smiled deviously.

"I have an idea…she's quite good." I looked at Toph before turning my attention back to her.

"She?" Azula nodded and started texting someone on her phone.

"You can give her an interview and see for yourself. Remember my friend Katara from college?" I shook my head which obviously disappointed the young adult. "Of course you don't. Anyways she's been dying to get an office job and get away from her family business. She would love to have a chance and I promise you she's more than capable." I continued to watch her type furiously at her phone before looking to Toph again.

"What do you think, Toph?" She looked through the portfolios one more time before shrugging her shoulders. "She could be what we are looking for. I'll need to run a background check on her before I arrange an interview. What's her last name?"  
Azula snapped her phone shut and dropping it unceremoniously into her bag. "South, Katara South." South? Where had I heard that name before?

"South? Is she the daughter of Hakoda South, the owner of the Shining South restaurant?" Ah that was right. Azula had mentioned befriending the girl when she started college. They had been friends for almost two years already. How could I forget something like that?

"That's her! I wouldn't recommend a friend, but Katara really is capable and she was just talking about getting a better job. I promise she won't disappoint." Toph laughed.

"Her skills might be worth it but she can't fall for Sparkles here or everything will go back to square one." Azula gave me a cocky look.

"Oh she knows about Zuzu here, I mean I _am _his sister. Don't worry I think I remember her saying that she would, I quote 'Never fall for a man that can't prove himself to be more capable than I am'." I glared at her.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Azula laughed.

"Remember that project Dad had started about a year ago to help with employee benefits? I believe Katara was the one dad had gotten the idea from. You weren't at dinner, but Katara and daddy dearest got into a huge discussion about business plans and organizing. Father said how you were thinking about something similar, but Katara was far more capable at making a plan and executing it. She had the same thought as you and yet with hardly as much instruction and education that you had as a child, she was able to close the deal in a matter of minutes." I felt the pen snap under the pressure of my fist. So, she believed she was better than me? "Katara argued with father though." I glanced at her.

"About what?" Azula picked up her bag.

"He was saying how you weren't ready to run a business, Katara thought differently. She may have had the idea and made it better, but it was yours in the first place. She said if she ever had to work with you on something you would be a great team. She said you had vision, but too much. All you needed was someone to direct you in the right way. Father saw that in you too and here you are. He had offered the secretary position to her on the spot but she wanted to get her Bachelors degree first. Now that she does, I don't think she would say no to the offer." Well now he felt like a dick. Not only had she defended him in front of his father, but she was smart. I threw the broken pen into the trash underneath my desk.

"Well, Toph, what do you think?" Toph grabbed her bags preparing to leave for the day. I looked at the clock. 7:00pm, which was quite earlier than the last couple of days. Then again he had fired his secretary and cancelled all other appointments.

"I think she will be perfect, she sounds like she has a backbone. I will set up the interview as soon as the background search is finished. Azula, could you tell her the rules and offer her the position?" Azula held the door open for Toph, giving her a prize winning smile.

"Sure, I'll talk to her about it tomorrow. And you don't have to worry about anything she will understand. If anything Im worried about Zuzu." I put my jacket on and grabbed my briefcase, following them out the main office and into the elevator. "Me?"

"Sparky?" Azula's phone vibrated in her bag.

"Yes you, Zuzu. You said you don't remember Katara. Which leads me to believe you have obviously never seen her." Toph pressed the button for the ground floor. "Does she leave an impression or something?" Azula started texting again and answered us without looking up.

"Oh yeah. Any guy would remember her after meeting her once." I raised my eyebrow.

"Is she ugly or something." This made Azula laugh so hard she clutched her stomach. After a couple of irritating seconds she regained her composure wiping a tear off of her cheek.

"Oh, Zuzu, no. She's drop dead _GORGEOUS_." I gapped at my sister. Never had she once claimed a woman to be beautiful, well except for Toph. "If anyone is going to break your little rule of 'I don't date employees'" the elevator stopped and Azula pointed to my chest with a sly grin on her face.

"It will be you."

Toph pushed past us and into the lobby, waving goodbye to our receptionist Tracey. "Well, if that's true things might just get a little interesting in here."

* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
**Katara's POV**

Damnit! Why did Professor Harold have to prolong class another _thirty minutes_ on the accounting cycle? I stuffed my stuff into my bag before racing to the door. Not only did I have to sit through a lecture about something I already knew about but I also just happened to be late for my shift at work. I sighed heavily grabbing my cell phone from my back pocket. I had a message from my friend Azula Azulon. She was feisty and competitive but it made it easy to get along with her. We had been friends for two years now and I could tell that we would be even closer in the future. I speed dialed my father, waiting about three seconds before he picked up.

"Katara? Where are you? Are you okay?" I grabbed my keys to my fiat from my bag and quickly climbed inside.

"Hey daddy, I'm on my way. Im so sorry but my professor dragged class out an extra thirty minutes. Im on my way over now." I put the car in reverse and switched the call to my car. I refused to talk on the phone while in the car.

"Oh that's it? Okay just be careful coming over. We have another busy night." I drove out of the college and headed towards our restaurant. The Shining South. My mother and father worked so hard as traveling chefs and had finally settled down here to start a restaurant of their own. My brother and I were trained to cook as well as handle things inside the restaurant.

Everything started off slow, but in a matter of months our business grew like wild fire. Now we were so busy people had to book a week in advanced just to eat here. I loved the restaurant, and my family. But it just wasn't me. I needed an office, I needed to be thrown head first into business. Like Azula's family, but of course my dad was against it. "Will do dad. See you in 10." I hung up the phone as I hit a red light.

Shit. This light took forever. Damn city traffic, I grabbed my phone off of the passenger side seat and looked at Azula's message.

_Hey, tomorrow meet me at the Starbucks across the street. I have some good news! _

I quickly typed a reply. _Okay, how about 10:15? My class will get out at 10am tomorrow._

I hit send and threw my phone back into the seat. Putting my car into first gear I started driving down towards the restaurant. Luckily the traffic cleared up and I threw my car into fourth and fifth gear hauling ass through the streets.

In another six minutes I had finally reached the employee parking and pulled my car next to a midnight Blue 2014 Chevy Silverado. My brother's car. I smiled, maybe today wouldn't be so bad. I quickly turned my car off and raced to the back entrance. Inside I saw Suki getting ready as well.

"Oh Suki you have a shift tonight?" Suki is my brother's girlfriend. They had attended college together and eventually started dating around three years ago. She was 5'7, short brown hair, and emerald green eyes. Anyone would say she was beautiful. I loved Suki, she was always so caring and helpful. After three years with my brother I knew she would eventually become my sister in law. I just had to wait for me idiot of a brother to propose.

"Katara! Hey, yeah I just got in. Your mum called me asking to help out. I guess you guys have some important people coming tonight." I sighed opening my locker, pulling out the blue waitress uniform and changing into it.

"Yeah some food critics are coming in tonight. My parents are hoping to get their fourth star with these guys." I closed my locker and grabbed my phone, Azula had texted me again.

"Then I guess we have to work harder than usual tonight." I nodded following Suki into the kitchen.

_Sounds good I'll meet you at 10:15. Bring the homework for Business Calculus 3 as well. I don't feel like finishing it._

I chuckled at her laziness. _Do all the evens and I'll do the odds and we can switch. That way you won't be too lost in class. Got to go now, about to start work FML._

I sent the message and turned my phone off. I placed it inside my apron pocket and tied my hair up into a high bun. Suki and I both stopped at my parent's office before knocking. The door opened and I saw my brother with bright smiles. Sokka was 23 years old and was honestly attractive, but not in the whole _'I want to bang my brother'_ way. He was well built, tall around 5'11 and had a creamy chocolate skin tone like mine. His bright blue eyes looked to me and then to his girlfriend. "SUKI!" He picked his girlfriend in a big hug, kissing her before grinning deviously. I stuck my tongue out and looked at my mum and dad.

"Hey, sorry I took so long. Good to see you too, Sokka." Sokka wrapped an arm across my shoulder.

"Sorry sis, I haven't seen Suki in a week." I punched him lightly in the stomach.

"Katara, Suki! Thank god you're here. The Food Critics will be arriving in thirty minutes. Suki here are the list of your tables. Katara, here are yours." My father handed us little slips of paper, one of the tables marked with a red pen. Probably the Food critics table.

"'Tara, how was college today?" I looked to see my mum in her black slacks and blue blouse, she was probably going to wander around the restaurant today. On the other hand my dad had his white chef's uniform on, so he was cooking. I gave her a hug and slipped the paper into my pocket.

"It was good mum, sorry for being late. You know how Professor Harold is." She nodded and pushed Suki and I out of the door.

"Well I will have to talk to him again," I rolled my eyes, knowing full well she wouldn't do it," But for now let's go open the doors and get the night started!" Suki and I laughed at my mother's eagerness. Suki and I opened the front doors and started greeting people as politely as possible. We left when my mum started assigning people to their tables, the hostess must be late. I walked over to the utensils and menus, grabbing about 25 of each to take to my tables. As I left the station I saw Aang, Hahn, and Ty Lee walk through the back doors with their uniforms on. Aang and Ty Lee noticed me immediately and waved. I waved back and continued to my tables.

Looking around I noticed the table of 20 people fill up. I sighed, tonight was going to be long. Starbucks couldn't come any quicker.

* * *

**Ahhhhh that was chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**I would be really happy if you guys could review and follow! Tell me what you think so far or if you have any questions! I always reply so I wont leave anyone hanging!  
Next chapter: Gorgeous**

**Also if you havent already started reading my other Zutara fic, Fire and Water: Destined Love go to it now! **

**Its placed 6 months after the war, chapter 4 will be uploaded today.**

**Until tomorrow~  
Ciao**

**Rae-tan**


	2. Gorgeous

**Hello friends!**

**I was so happy to see the views, follows, favorites, and reviews for my story last night that I decided to give you a quick update! **

**I wanted to quickly thank some of you before the chapter!**

**Olympic Platnium- Thank you so much for your review and being the first person to follow and review~ I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to stay with me on this fiction **

**LightningFrack- Thank you so much for following all my stories and leaving reviews! Your so much help and thank you for editing them! **

**Lawliness- Thank you for the follow and favorite! I really do appreciate it! **

**Okay now onto the chapter!**

* * *

Gorgeous

**Katara's POV**

"Okay class that's all for today. Don't forget to write your papers, they are due in a week," the class began to pack away and leave the classroom. I stretched my hands above my head in an attempt to crack my back. Not that it worked, I sighed and carefully placed my books back into my bag and took my phone out. I pressed the home button and saw Azula's name under messages.

I clicked into our chat and read the message as I left the building. _Hey 'Tara is your class done? Im heading to Starbucks now._

I opened my car and threw my backpack into the back and grabbing my purse. _Yeah just dropped my bag in my car, I'll be there in 5._ Luckily for college students, Starbucks was just across the street from campus. Making it a very convenient place to meet up. From what I knew this one was one of the biggest in the world. It had two floors and was always open. I pressed the button to the cross walk, waiting for the man to turn green. When he did I looked both ways before proceeding across and down the street to Starbucks. I opened the door and looked around the first floor for Azula. When I didn't see her I went to my phone. _You on the second floor?_

Not even a second later she replied. _Yeah Im by the window, you getting something to eat?_

_Yeah, give me a second._

I put my phone in the back pocket of my jeans and got in line. When it was finally my turn I got a caramel espresso and a cranberry scone. These things were going to be the death of me. After waiting a good five or six minutes I grabbed my stuff and headed upstairs. The upstairs was just a lounge with beautiful white plush seats. I scanned around the window seats and noticed Azula sitting in the corner waving at me. I smiled and headed over. I placed my food on the table and my bag on the floor before greeting her. "Hey Zula" she took a piece out of my scone.

"Hey 'Tara, I have some good news for you!" I took a sip out of my espresso.

"Really?" She nodded before going for the paper in my bag. "Yeah but first I want to make sure you did the odds." I laughed as she scanned my paper. "You did all of it? I thought you were only doing odds?!" I shrugged eating a piece of scone. It was so warm that it melted in my mouth.

"Well I figured since we have a test coming up I would do all of it, that way you could check your work and copy my answers." Azula had never been good at Calculus, however she was amazing at Economics and our language classes. I on the other hand excelled in our accounting and math courses.

"Hm I guess that makes sense. You okay with just watching me work and tell you the news?" I nodded taking another sip on my drink. I pulled back abruptly, I had been too eager and burnt my tongue. Damnit.

"Well I think I found you that office job you wanted." I leaned forward smiling widely.

"Really! OH AZULA THANK YOU!" She laughed.

"Don't thank me yet! You don't even know what it is!" I smiled at her.

"But it's an office job right!?" She nodded and I squealed. I had been waiting for one to open up.

"It's…a secretarial position…for my brother." I frowned.

"Azula. You know what I said about working for your family." She held up a hand

"Katara you are a capable bright young woman who just turned 21, I think you understand that I just recommended you. They want you to accept the position, have an interview, and take a drug test. Even if you go in it's up to my brother and his co-director to give you the job." I sat back and ate my scone silently. Working for Azulon Corp was a very sought out occupation by people in this area. Azula's father had been the director of the million dollar corporation until about a year and a half ago his son, Zuko Azulon had taken over. A 23 year old bachelor who was apparently even better than his father. I smiled at the conversation I had had with Mr. Azulon not to long after. Azula must have known what I was thinking.

"I told my brother about that by the way." I blushed.

"Great now he's going to think I look up to him or something." Azula smiled.

"On the contrary he thought you were making fun of him at first." I looked down at the paper and saw her answers.

"That one is wrong. It should be 14. And what do you mean?" Azula muttered under her breath before correcting her answer.

"Well, my brother has this rule…" I nodded. I knew about the rule. That was all the women talked about lately.

"He doesn't date employee's, I know. What does that have to do with me?" Azula finished the last problem and handed me back my paper.

"Yeah he was worried you were going to fall for him, so I told him what you said the other week about Jet 'I will never fall for a man that can't prove himself to be more capable than I am'. He took that as you saying you were better than him. Don't worry I corrected him. I said it was more like you considered him your equal." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that's good I guess." Azula took out her phone.

"Does that mean you will go for the interview?" I sighed, even if it was for Azula's brother I didn't like the idea. However I had to get out of the restaurant.

"Yeah I don't see why not. Just promise me you won't try and pull any strings." Azula waved her hand like she was dismissing the thought.

"Don't worry, dear old Zuzu would never let me do that." I chuckled at the nickname. Azula typed out something and I took another drink of my espresso.

"Okay I've told Toph, she's his co-director. She already ran a background check on you last night." I nodded and finished off my scone. A ring came from her phone and she smiled. "Looks like your interview is at 12 tomorrow. Is that okay?" Tomorrow was Friday and the college was closed.

"Yeah that's perfect. I'll ask my parents for the day off. Can you send me the address and time in a text so I have it?" Azula quickly typed it out to me and I received it a couple of seconds after. I saved it to my notes and closed my phone. "Thanks 'Zula." We grabbed our bags and headed back to the college for our Calculus class.

I sent a text to my mum about my interview.

_Hey mum, Azula got me an interview tomorrow at 12pm. Can I take the day off?_

I shut my phone and pressed the button for the light. My mum had agreed, but I had to work tonight in return. Azula and I talked about random things until we got to class and took our seats. "So your brother…"

"What about him?" I took my books out and grabbed my purple pen.

"Why does he have the no dating employees rule? Not that I'm interested but, I figured that rule must have been made due to something happening before." Azula silenced her phone and took her red binder and pen out. Dating the paper before whispering to me.

"Well, I don't like to share this information either. But when my dad was younger, Zuko and I were too young to understand but my dad had an affair. Didn't last long since our mum found out the very next day. She almost divorced him but everyone knows my dad would be an idiot for letting her go." I gasped before covering my mouth. Everyone looked over to us and I waved awkwardly to note it was nothing.

"Oh my god 'Zula, I'm so sorry…I…I feel terrible for asking." Azula giggled, Im not going to lie but it surprised me.

"Don't be, if anything my Dad found out he was in love with my mother and has vowed to never betray her again. They are so loving to each other now I highly doubt it will happen again." I smiled, at least they got through it. Our professor came into the class and announced that we would be watching a video and to take notes. "On the other hand, Zuzu was really upset and swore that he would never cheat on a girl he loved, and to never date an employee. So the rule stands." I nodded.

Our teacher gave us a look and we decided to stick to writing notes instead of talking. Class ended after an hour and fifteen minutes so we decided to go home. I promised Azula that I would text her once I got there.

**Zuko's POV **

My head was pounding. I knew the party was special and my father urged me to go but why of all people did he make me come with Mai. We had known each other solely from these types of gatherings. Her mother owned a fashion line that had recently become international. She was a quiet girl, didn't say much. Very polite and didn't let anything bother her. To be completely honest, she was a fucking rock. I tried to be a gentleman around her but she never once smiled. So I gave up.

Tonight she wore a sleeveless ruby red dress that fell to the floor. Her hair tied up neatly into a bun with braids and light red gloss upon her lips. Mai was beautiful, but I just didn't feel anything for her. I ran a hand through my hair, tonight was going to be long.

"I'll go get us some drinks" Mai just nodded and I quickly walked away.

"Zuko!" I looked over my shoulder to my mother who was in a black cocktail dress with pearls along the collar.

"Hey you look beautiful." She grabbed my arm smiling.

"Oh you! You look very dashing yourself. Trying to impress Ms. Mai?" I sighed grabbing two champagnes off of the tray. My mother and father have been trying to set Mai and I up since we turned 16. Regardless of what either of us wanted.

"Mother, I'm not going to marry her. I know father thinks it's best for the company, but I don't love her." _And she obviously doesn't love me_. She rubbed my back guiding me towards Mai, who was waiting patiently.

"I know Zuko, I've tried asking him but he seems to want it until you do find someone. Your already 23, we don't want you to remain an unmarried bachelor much longer. I wish you could find someone soon." _I do too_. I always saw women as calculating and confusing beings, but as I grew older I wanted to have a relationship just like anyone else. It was just so _hard _to find that girl. I handed Mai her drink and she took a sip. Sneaking a peak at someone to her left. My gaze followed to a man wearing a blue waiters uniform.

_Blue?_ That was unusual. Everything was either red, gold, silver, or black at my father's parties. Who had he hired that wore blue?

I looked around noticing quite a few people wearing blue, all with trays in their hands with an assortment of drinks and party favors. I focused on one girl who had her hair braided and was almost dancing around people. She was very athletic, almost like she was in gymnastics. She bended, twirled, and twisted her way around people with drinks in both hands. She stopped abruptly to speak with another girl who had chocolate skin and long wavy brown hair.

From behind she had a nice figure. I tried to get a look at her face but someone either stepped into my line of view or she would turn in the opposite direction. A man of the same color grabbed her arm. He wasn't much older than her, must be a brother. Or a very young looking father. She started to turn my way but Azula stepped out in front of me.

"Hey Zuzu! Good news!" I looked at the girl once more before looking to her.

"Mmm I'm in the middle of something. What is it?" Azula smiled and looked behind her following my gaze.

"Ahhh…well I thought I would let you know that Katara will be in your office for an interview at 12pm tomorrow. Don't make her wait." I sighed giving up on seeing her face.

"Why would it be me making her late? Im punctual!" Azula twirled a strand of hair in between her fingers.

"Katara is never late, in fact she's always early. Around 10 minutes early in fact. Unless something has happened that she can't avoid. So don't make her wait those 10 minutes and be there before her." I tucked my hands in my pants pockets.

"Fine I'll be in my office at 11:45." Azula smirked.

"Good! Well then I think I'll go say hello to her now." I waved Azula off and turned my attention back to Mai and my mother who were chatting about their new line of clothing.

_Wait._

I looked back to see where Azula had run off to. Sadly in a sea of red it was hopeless. I had the chance to meet Katara but messed it up. Once again her identity was a mystery. I looked back to my mother who appeared to be worried. "Zuko who are you looking for?" I shrugged.

"No one, I just noticed all the staff was wearing blue and wondered who they were."

"Oh, they are from that popular restaurant the Shining South. Your father went there the other night with some old friends and demanded that they catered this event." Well I guess that meant my assumption was correct. So Azula really hadn't teased me about Katara being here. "I see…mother have you ever met Katara?" Her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Katara! Yes, she's a lovely girl. Beautiful too. Have you never met her?" I shook my head.

"Ah, well you're missing out." I crossed my arms and sighed. Was she really _that_ beautiful?

"Not for long, apparently she has an interview with me tomorrow for the secretarial position that just opened up." Mai raised her eyebrow but remained uninterested. Expressionless bitch, she still hadn't thanked me for the drink.

"Oh dear, what happened to Courtney?" I shrugged.

"She broke rule number one…" my mother just sighed and nodded in understanding.

"Well, if that's the case you might want to get rid of that rule." I looked to the side hoping to see that girl again.

"Why's that" my mother snickered.

"Because you will probably fall for Katara." I clenched the champagne in my hand.

"Not you too! Why do you guys suggest that!?" My mother looked amused as she pushed through towards a group of ladies that had just entered.

"Because she's so different that I think she will be your type Zuko, I'll make sure you don't see her at the party today. So enjoy your time with Mai okay?" I grunted before looking at Mai, she was still looking at the waiter. I sighed. It would be better to just talk to a couple of people and converse. My eyes kept wandering around to find the girl I had noticed earlier. Something about her made me curious as to what she looked like. Those soft curves in her body and warm skin made me think about indecent things.

**Katara's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom in the hotel we were catering for. I felt like I had been hit by a car I was so nervous. Not only was it the first time we had catered, but it was for Mr. Azulon's party. Nearly 100 guests were expected and we had to run all over the place. I walked up to the table where my tray of fire flakes was left.

"Tara I found you!" I looked over to Azula who was speed walking over to me. Her hair was down and her side bangs were pulled to the back. She wore a black skater dress and heals red as fire. She wore a gold belt and a matching gold necklace to add some class to the simple dress. "Hey Zula!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a bush before looking out. "Wait what are we doing?!" She laughed at someone in the distance. I poked my head around but she pushed me back.

"No! You can't go out there yet he'll see you!" She turned back towards the person.

"Who will see me? Who can't I see?"

"My brother."

"Zuko? Why can't he see me?" Azula smiled triumphantly.

"Because I want it to be a surprise when he see's you tomorrow. Oh and by the way I hope you have something red." I balanced the tray on one hand and placed the other hand on my hip.

"Why is that?" Azula smirked.

"It's his favorite color. Even if he says it isn't everything in his office is accented red." I sighed pushing past Azula and back into the crowd. Surprise or not I had work to do.

"Im not wearing red just because it's his favorite color. I'll be wearing my grey and blue dress for my interview. Its professional." Azula sighed behind me grabbing a cup of fire flakes.

"Okay your choice. But seriously, Don't let him see you. I'll have people distract him." I politely gave some fire flakes to the business men who had gathered around. "Okay, okay I won't geeze, get off my back _mum_." We laughed and talked for a couple more minutes before she was dragged off by a young man.

I grabbed more fire flakes and continued my rounds. I saw many types of people but one guy stood out. He was tall, maybe a little taller than Sokka, dark brown hair and wide shoulders. Just from his back I could tell he was toned, obviously worked out. I blushed, what on earth was wrong with me. I just needed to finish this job and get ready for my interview tomorrow.

I didn't have time for fawning over men.

* * *

**Ahahahahahah thats it for chapter two! Zuko was soooo close to seeing Katara but people just cant help meddling! Next chapter is the interview! Finally the two will meet, hur hur hur it will be exciting!**

**If you guys want the next chapter up by this time tomorrow or earlier then review review review! I need the boost! **

**Also leave what you think so far or if you guys have any questions! I will answer them in the next authors note!**

**until the next chapter~**  
**Ciao**

**Rae-Tan**


	3. Holy Shit

**Im back!~ Thank you guys so much I got a ton of views yesterday and they just made me gush happiness. I get so worried that people aren't enjoying it and not telling me. But, the views speak for themselves I guess~**

**I wanted to thank some people real quick!**

**Olympic Platinum- Thank you so much for your review and the follow! They will finally meet in this chapter! :D~**  
**Lawliness- Thank you for the follow and favorite! I hope sometime you can tell me your opinion! I'm happy to see your here and reading!**  
**Mermaidgrl- Thank you for the follow and favorite!~ I hope you can leave me your thoughts as well!**

**I'm so happy more people are interested in this! Im so happy~ Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

**_Holy shit_**

**_Katara's POV_**

I opened my eyes to the sound of my alarm clock on the other side of the room. Its repetitive beeping started to annoy me and I slammed it off. Ugh, last night was way too long of a shift. The party had lasted long into the night and into the morning. I glanced at the clock again, 9:45. I had a couple of hours to get ready for my interview and to get lunch. I reached over to my night stand and looked at my phone. I had two messages.

Reluctantly I got out of bed and took my phone with me, turning on the kettle for my morning coffee. I opened the message from Azula,

_Good morning 'Tara, good luck on your interview today. Text me when you wake up so we can figure out a day to hang out! We need to go clubbing! _

I took out my favorite blue mug and poured myself some coffee before replying.

_Morning! Thank you I hope I get it! *fingers crossed* What day were you thinking? _

I set my coffee down onto my bathroom sink and looked in my mirror. My hair was a mess, my waves had expanded at least two or three inches out from my face and I had dry skin. I took a sip of my coffee before brushing my hair. I grabbed some oil and ran it through my hair using my hands. I looked in the mirror_. Hair down, hair up…hair down._ I decided down would be the better option, I took out some mouse and ran that through to keep my waves tame. I took out my make up bag and searched through it. I went for a neutral look, keeping my eye shadows to browns and gold's and used a bit of mascara. Then brushed my teeth and headed back into the kitchen. I opened my fridge noticing how bare it was. I sighed, guess today was just some eggs and toast. I looked to my phone again and noticed I still hadn't looked at the other message, it was from my brother.

_Hey sis, wanted to wish you luck on your interview today! I was actually wondering if you could come out with me sometime this weekend. I need your help. _

I texted him back while I waited for my toast to pop and my eggs to scramble. _Sure thing, what do you need help with though?_

I heard the toast pop up and I ran over placing them on a plate before walking back to my eggs. After a few minutes they were done too and I put them on top of my bread and took a bite. My phone rang twice,

_I'll let you know after your interview! You need to stay focused, oh and try not to piss him off. You know you can be a little hardheaded sometimes. _

I rolled my eyes before texting him again. _Sokka, I swear I won't mess this up, shut up and go to work. I thought dad asked you to go in today. _

I clicked back to my menu and went down back to Azula's text.

_Hmmm, how about tomorrow night? Then if you get the job we can use it as a celebration. I'm pretty sure you will get hired though. My brother is stupid, but he isn't an idiot to potential. I gotta go, my dad's forcing me to go to one of his meetings …kill me._

I finished my breakfast not to long after reading her text and walked to my closet. I had the perfect dress. It was a halter neck, mostly grey with a blue bottom line. I grabbed it and took out my grey pumps. I walked over to my full mirror and looked at my outfit. I looked pretty hot not going to lie. I moved all of my important stuff into my blue coach bag and grabbed my keys. My apartment was about thirty minutes away from the place Azula had mentioned. That was with traffic, and I still had to go pick up a package for my dad. I looked to my dash board for the time. 11:05, I wouldn't have time. I shot a quick text to my dad about picking it up afterwards and rushed to the building.

After dealing with the lunch rush I had made it to the building at 11:40, I figured it was best to be early. Make a good impression. I was shocked when I walked through the front doors. The lobby was huge, and open. There was a circular desk in the middle and a line of elevators behind it. I walked towards the receptionist and looked around. Azula wasn't kidding when she said it would be bigger on the inside. The woman at the desk was petite with big brown eyes and blonde hair. She greeted me with an overly excited smile.

"Hiya my name is Tracy! What can I do for you today?" I smiled warmly at her, first impressions were always the most important.

"My names Katara South. I'm here for an interview at 12." Tracy looked through her computer before pointing to the elevators behind her.

"Okay Ms. South, Mr. Azulon will see you on the top floor, just go to the elevators here and press 40. Then you will walk straight through to the office, Ms. Bei Fong will be waiting for you."

"Thank you. Have a nice day." Tracy beamed back at me and waved.

"You too, and good luck Ms. South." I thanked her again and made my way to the elevator. I pressed level 40 just as instructed and clutched my bag in my hands. I hadn't realized how nervous I was until now. I took three deep breaths. I'll be fine. The doors opened to a small room with a woman at a desk. I walked over and she looked up from her computer.

"Ah, Ms. South?" I nodded. She took a few seconds to look at me. I could only pray that I looked the part. She was a beautiful woman, her dark hair and bright green eyes were her most attractive parts. She smiled before looking at the clock. "You're here earlier than we thought. I'll tell Mr. Zuko you're here." She gestured for me to sit down and went to her headpiece.

"Sparky she's here." I looked to her, _Sparky_? Was she talking about Zuko? I looked to the big frosted glass door. He was on the other side, probably sorting things out. I looked at the clock on the wall. 11:45, I was fifteen minutes earlier than I was supposed to be. I took a couple more deep breaths. I had some time to chill.

"Ms. South? He's ready to see you." Now? I wasn't sure if I was ready for this, but there was something about the way she was looking at me. Like she approved. I took it as that and added it to my strength. I could do this, easy it's just an interview. She came from behind the desk and opened the frosted glass holding it open for me. "Sparky prepare yourself."

**Zuko's POV**

I looked up from my desk to Toph holding the door open for Ms. South. Azula wasn't kidding when she said the girl was early to everything.

"Sparky, prepare yourself." _Prepare myself?_

Then it hit me. She came into view from behind the door. Immediately I was drawn to her eyes. Those big blue orbs that looked like the sea, then to her figure. She was fit, not too skinny like other women. She had a thicker build, defined legs. I wanted to stop staring but I couldn't. Every time she took a step her hips would sway and I could feel my heart leaping out of my chest. Her mid long hair flowed, each dark strand swayed with her hips. Her lips were plump, and glossed. I coughed, she had sat down in front of me and it took every inch of will power to not stare at her breasts. I looked at Toph who was snickering quietly.

They weren't kidding. She was beautiful, no that wasn't the right word. She was what my sister had described her being. _Gorgeous _

"Thank you Toph, I'm glad to meet you, Ms. South. I'm Zuko Azulon." I reached over to shake her hand and she offered her hand back.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Azulon. My name is Katara South." Hmmm good conversational skills. She carried herself well. I released her hand and waited for her to slouch down. Instead, she sat forward and straight. Good, passed the first test. I didn't like sloppy employees. Not only that but as my secretary she would be with me at many meetings and formal gatherings. So far she proved herself at least capable. I smiled.

"Now, I just have a couple of questions for you. If that's alright?" She smiled. Oh wow that was cute. She had tilted her head slightly, her hair falling a little over her face as her lips curled up. I had to hold my breath, I wasn't used to women being this appealing.

"Of course," I nodded. Snap out of it! I pulled the documents from the folder and pretended to look through them even though I had looked at them last night and this morning.

"Well Ms. South, I read your resume, so far it seems like you have had some involvement with business and you are majoring in it at your college. The place you work at now is you family's restaurant. May I ask why you want to work here when you have a good enough job there?" She laughed and it sounded like bells.

"Please, Mr. Zuko, can we not be so formal. I tried but it sounds so wrong when you call me that. Just Katara is fine," I smirked.

"Of course Katara, and Zuko is fine as well while we are at it." She gave me another smile and my heart lurched. I felt myself blush slightly.

"Thank you. I wanted to work here because it's always been a dream of mine to work in an office setting. I love the work I do for the restaurant, but it restricts me too much. I believe I have much more potential than that, and I would like to pursue it." I wrote what she said down onto some paper. Even if she was my sisters friend, I needed to review her as well as the other candidates that would be dropping by today.

"I see, then may I ask what you think you will be responsible for while working here." Katara looked at me slightly confused. Obviously she had no idea what the secretarial work would be like. I made sure of that.

"Isn't it everything? Regardless of what position you work in we all have to protect the company and its image. No matter what task I should be given, I will do it with speed and accuracy." Okay, Azula was right. She was good. I didn't want to say it was because of the way she was raised, but the identity she had made for herself.

"Next question, may I see your bag?" Katara gave me her bag without hesitation. I wondered if she knew that I was checking for her organizational skills. I opened it up and noticed how there wasn't a single paper out in the bottom. She had a notebook, a binder that had sections clearly marked, a planner, her pencils were in the pockets, and a pack of band-aids. I wondered if she was a clumsy person.

"Why do you have band-aids?" She blushed. Oh how that looked on her chocolate skin. I gulped.

"I tend to mother people quite a bit. I carry them around just so they are handy for when I need them. I also have a first aid kit in the back of my car." Wow, I really wasn't expecting that. I gave her back her bag and she thanked me quietly. I leaned forward lacing my fingers together and resting my chin upon them.

"Next question, are you affiliated with any drugs, gangs, or other crimes?"

"No." I sat back.

"Would you be willing to take a drug test after this interview?"

"Yes, of course."

"Would you allow someone to steal from this company?"

"No."

"Are you trying to leak any information about this company to another?"

"No."  
_ Would you let me take you out for dinner sometime? _I looked into her sea blue eyes. Everyone was right. She was dangerous…for me. She was perfect in appearances and what I knew about her from the interview. She fidgeted in her seat, waiting for the next question.

"What do you want to gain from this company?" She smiled again, something that I was beginning to look forward to.

"Experience. Experience with people, business, and other matters. I love to learn and I believe I have the best shot at getting what I want by working for this company." I couldn't help it, she was good. I almost hired her on the spot but I held myself back. I wanted to get to know her more.

"Katara," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "were you at the party yesterday?" She looked very confused before composing herself.

"Is this part of the interview?" I shook my head.

"The interview is done, but I would like to get to know you a bit more." She blushed before finally gazed elsewhere.

"I was. My parents had asked me to work since most of our staff was going. I was serving but secretly I was supervising our employees. We didn't want to mess up." I took off my jacket to reveal my red button down dress shirt. Her eyes didn't move from my face. _That _was new.

"I wish I could've met you before this interview. My sister talks an awful lot about you." She blushed again before muttering under her breath.

"Zuko, I really hope that you look at me as someone who was looking for a job and not using her friend as a stepping stool. I plan to get this job with my own power." I stared at her wide eyed. She held her chin up as if asking me to argue with her. I smirked, she was really headstrong.

"I plan on it. Despite being my sister's friend I will judge you just as harshly as the rest of the people that walk through my doors this afternoon." She released her breath and smiled.

"Thank you." I went back to the papers organizing to move onto the next step but she began to speak. "If I wasn't your sister's friend, would you have asked me what I was doing last night?" I looked up at her.

"No, I was just really curious. Azula likes to play tricks on me. She mentioned you being there, but ran off before I could ask to meet you." She laughed again.

"Zula always talks about messing with you. She kept me far from your sight last night." I chuckled with her. Zula?

"Is that what you call her?" She blushed before nodding, "I see. She probably wouldn't have wanted me to know about that."

"No, probably not. I might hear about it tomorrow night if you mention it." I smirked and leaned forward.

"Tomorrow night? Do you believe that I will snitch on you?" She gasped.

"Oh no no no! That wasn't what I was saying. I don't mind if you do say something though. If it makes it fair she calls me Tara." I chuckled, how cute.

"Well Katara I hate to cut our conversation short but the next person comes in about 10 minutes. I will have Ms. Bei Fong contact you by tomorrow if you got the job." She bent down and picked up her bag before standing up and extending a hand out to me.

"Thank you very much for your time Zuko." I shook her hand and led her to the door where Toph was sat at her desk.

"Have a nice day Katara." She got into the elevator and waved goodbye.

"Thanks', you too." The door closed and Toph whistled loudly.

"Soooo, did you get all hot and bothered. Because I could feel the heat coming out of your office." I glared at her, but ultimately sighed in defeat.

"I'm not going to deny that she's my type…okay, really my type. But, she's perfect for this position. You should've seen how she carried herself during the interview." Toph laughed.

"Whoa now Sparky, be careful or you really will be breaking your own rule." I smiled mischievously back at her.

"I think I already have."

* * *

**hahahahaha! That's the end!~ It's a baby cliff hanger but trust me nothing has even started yet! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter!  
The more reviews the quicker the update!  
I love seeing them all and talking to you guys~**

**Thanks for staying with me this far!**

**Rae-tan**


	4. Night Clubs and Bosses

**Hey you guys! Sorry it took so long for me to upload! It was my birthday today (well now yesterday its currently 12:55) and I had no time to write! I felt bad so I made an extra long chapter for you guys!~ Thank you so much for the views! They made my day so much better! I cant wait for things to get heated in this fic! Much more to come, a bit of language in this chapter but next chapter will be pretty M rated so prepare yourselves!  
Quick thank you to:**

**_Olympic Platnium_****- Yeah they do work pretty well together! I plan on making them work together in another way as well *wiggles eyebrows suggestively***

_**SaraNow- **_**Thank you for the favorite! I hope to hear from you in one of the chapters!~**

_**Tesha198-**_** Thank you for faving me as an author and following my story! Here's your much awaited chapter!**

***My Beta is asleep, when she gets the chance she will edit and I will post up the edited version for now please excuse any grammatical mistakes***

* * *

**Night Clubs and Bosses**

**Katara's POV**

My heart was hammering out of my chest. I was walking out of the elevator when I saw Azula sitting by the front doors. She got up and ran over to me.

"'Tara! How did it go!?" I felt relieved, now that someone was here with me I could stop freaking out.

"I think it went really well…" We walked out the building and I took a deep breath of fresh air. I smiled, "Really well." Azula smirked and took her phone out, quickly texting someone.

"Good because that means tomorrow night we are going clubbing." I laughed, there was no way I was getting out of this. I mean, if I did get the job I wouldn't start till Monday so I had all weekend to myself.

"Okay okay, we can go clubbing!" Azula squealed as we reached my car. I looked to her reaching for the passenger's side. "Whoa, you coming home with me or something?" She shook her head as if she was annoyed.

"Seriously 'Tara, I just said we were going clubbing tomorrow night." I looked at her questionably.

"And?" She threw her hands up.

"AND, we are going shopping. You don't honestly believe that you have anything appropriate to wear out." I huffed in annoyance but unlocked my car anyways. We climbed in and I set up my iPod.

"YES, I do actually." She rolled her eyes.

"Tara, when was the last time you actually went out…like to party?" I thought back. Okay so maybe it had been awhile but I still had clothes to wear. "Exactly, see your silence says it all."  
"'Zula I have clothes. Trust me." She shook her head.

"Fine let's go to your house. BUT!" She pointed her index finger to my chest, "If I don't find anything in your wardrobe that's appropriate we are going shopping today." I shook my head and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Fine, but Im telling you I've got clothes."  
After about thirty minutes we had reached my apartment complex and we walked up to the second floor, room 201. I unlocked the door and took my shoes off before heading into the kitchen. "Zula, you want a drink."

"Just water please!" She shouted from my bedroom. I rolled my eyes, she was wasting her time. I poured two glasses of water and took them into my bedroom where Azula was successfully destroying my wardrobe. I flopped down onto my bed and let her work through my clothes as I texted my older brother.

_Hey Sokka, I just finished the interview. I think it went really well! What were you going to tell me before? Im reallllllyyyy curious now ;)_

"'Tara," she sat down on the bed and I sat up. "We really. I mean REALLY need to go shopping." I sat up and ran through my clothes chucking out dresses, shirts, and jeans.

"Seriously Azula? Im pretty sure these are ALL things I could wear to go clubbing in!" She laughed.

"Oh no Katara none of those are acceptable, seriously these" she held up my light blue skinny jeans "are not sexy." I huffed, I wasn't trying to be sexy. "Then this" she held up a blue shirt with silver sequins at the collar, "is just ugly. Sorry it is." I could feel my anger rising. I wanted to argue with Azula but I knew I would lose. She was friends with one of the best designers in the world. Who can argue fashion with that, still she didn't have to diss my clothing.

"And this dress isn't even a body con! Seriously what do you expect to be doing at this club? Having a conversation?" I blushed and she threw all the clothes into a corner, "you literally have no idea why I want us to go clubbing do you?" I shook my head.

"I thought it was just for a mini celebration, or a make me feel better girls night out if I didn't get the job." Her eyes went wide and smacked her forehead, "but…I'm guessing you were thinking differently?" I asked.

"Tara, when was the last time you hit on someone. Had a little fun, you know" she blushed, "with guys?" Okay now I blushed.

"I had a thing with Aang for a bit, but he's like religious and wouldn't do anything so I haven't even gone past…kissing…" Azula grabbed my shoulders.

"YOU'RE A VIRGIN!?" I blushed, probably so red that I looked sunburned. I nodded mutely. Okay so I was still a virgin…a 21 year old…virgin. It wasn't like I didn't have an interest I just didn't have a chance. I was with a guy in highschool named Jet but he was an ass at the time. Then I dated Aang and like I said he was religious he would never do anything more than kissing. Then I dated Jet again for a couple of months but he hadn't changed so we never got past kissing either. "Oh Katara, we are going to change that."

"WHAT!?" She smirked.

"But first we are going shopping," she grabbed my keys and raced down the door. I sighed grabbing my purse and locking my apartment door I followed her down to my car. She was already there in the car selecting music for our ride by the time I got in "we are going to find you several outfits."

"Several? Why it's only one night!" She smirked and her phone rang. She held up a finger and answered her phone.

"Hello?" Stupid Azula, I started the car and headed towards the closest mall trying to calm down. Why did I let her have her way. I sighed it was already three o clock in the afternoon. "Hmmm so what did you think?" I didn't mean to eavesdrop on her conversation, but she was in my car. I tried to focus on the music when she glanced at me and smirked.

"Oh, well tomorrow night I'm going to the club with my friend. You should meet us there." I gripped the wheel and glared at Azula.

"Don't you dare." I whispered and she shooed me away with her hand.

"Well, if you can't we won't care, but you might enjoy yourself." I turned harshly to the left. I could feel my anger growing. I know she means well but you can't just invite random guys to a club without them expecting something to happen.

"Okay well, if you can't come you can't come. End of, don't get fussy with me." I prayed to God that they didn't show up. It was going to bad enough with Azula trying to set me up with someone in the club. "Okay whatever, bye." She hung up and smiled at me.

"Azula Im not sure if you can tell," I turned another corner, "but I'm pretty fucking mad right now." She rolled her eyes and sent another text out before shoving it in her bag.

"Oh calm down drama queen. Look, that was nothing he's just someone I know really well. If it means anything he probably won't come." I looked at her, she still seemed guilty.

"Oh well then if it doesn't matter who is he?" She shook her head.

"You saw him at the party."

"The one you were talking with?" She nodded. "So he will be going for you?" She shrugged.

"He might not even go. It's just a possibility. Calm down, you might have fun!" I sighed defeated, I wasn't going to win.

"Fine, fine. Let's just go get some stupid clothes." Azula smiled deviously when I pulled into a parking space close to the entrance of the mall.

"Okay first things first we need to eat. I haven't ate anything and I'm starving." I agreed and we went into a sub shop inside the mall. After we got our food we grabbed a table and sat down. My phone went off, it was my brothers ringtone. "Hang on Azula. I gotta grab this." She mouthed okay when I pressed the phone up to my ear.

"Hey Sokka what's up?"

"Hey Katara! Awesome I'm so glad you picked up." I laughed, then took a drink of my sprite.

"Of course I did. I'm at the mall with Azula." He chuckled.

"I bet she dragged you there." I sighed, he knew me too well.

"Yeah, we are going out to a club tomorrow and apparently I need clothes." He started yelling at Aang to do something quicker before he laughed again into the phone.

"Oh yeah that needs to be sorted out. You don't have anything." I growled through the phone," Sorry! Sorry, look anyways this wasn't why I called."

"Oh yeah what's up?" I heard him walk into another room and close the door.

"So uhm, I kind of need you to come out with me tomorrow to uhm, buy something." I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"Okay what though?"

"A ring." I took another bite before choking on it halfway down my throat.

"Wh-WHAT!?"

"I'm planning on asking Suki to marry me. Our 5 year anniversary is next weekend and I want to ask her at dinner." I squealed in my seat and Azula gave me a look as if I was crazy. I shook my head, she would have to wait.

"SOKKA! Of course I'll help you! Oh my god! I knew you were going to do it, I knew it! Suki was worried but I knew you weren't going to keep her waiting for long!" I heard him chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, I was just so busy the year before, and then we moved in together this year and I just feel like now is the right time."

"OF COURSE IT'S THE RIGHT TIME!" I glanced around at the people who started staring at me and I mouthed sorry to them.

"Hahah yeah I knew you would say that. So yeah Im going to go now before she gets suspicious of my absence but Ill text you tomorrow morning on a time."

"Okay sounds good." I said goodbye to him and hung up. Azula looked at me and waited patiently for an explanation. "Sokka's finally going to propose to his 5 year long girlfriend Suki!" Azula clapped her hands together.

"That's wonderful! Make sure to congratulate them for me when its official!" I nodded my head. We quickly finished our lunch and headed out to the stores. Azula dragged me into pretty much everyone of them before we finally chose four different outfits. One for the club tomorrow night and the other three to wear to my job. I tried telling her that I wasn't even hired yet and she wouldn't listen. She even forced me to buy a black pencil skirt that was above my knee's with a red blouse to go with it. I didn't even _wear _red but apparently I would fit in more since that's what most of them wore. We quickly paid and headed back to my apartment.

Azula stayed for a bit and we watched some old movies, then she had to go back home. I drove her there and went back home ready to retire for the night. I was completely exhausted.

The next morning I woke up around 9 A.M, a pretty good time for a day off. I quickly got dressed and started preparing my breakfast. Today I had my hair up in a high pony tail and a yellow skater dress on. I knew Sokka wanted to go out but he still hadn't text me. I threw some bacon and sausage on the frying pan and began to cook when I heard my phone go off. I grabbed it and saw a text message from Sokka, _speak of the devil and he shall appear._

_Hey sis, can we meet up around 1? I get off at 12:30, then we can look around before 3. I have a date with Suki tonight._

_Of course! Im going to the club with Azula tonight remember so that works out perfectly :3, I'll meet you at the city center at 1._

_Sounds good. See you soon :D!_

I ate my breakfast quickly and finished getting ready, by the time I was out the door it was already 12:30. I cursed under my breath. At this rate I was going to be late. Sokka was never on time so I prayed that we would arrive at the same time. I got in my car and headed off to the city center. When I got there Sokka wasn't anywhere in sight. I was glad.

He showed up not too long after surprising me with a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey Katara!"

"AH!" I glared at him from over my shoulder. He backed away laughing hysterically.

"No way did I actually scare you!?" I shook with fury.

"Just shut up Sokka! Geeze who does that to someone? I thought you were some random guy!" He couldn't stop laughing and eventually, I gave in too. It was pretty funny.

"Ahahaha oh my god, that hasn't happened since we were kids! I missed that we need to hang out more often." I smiled linking an arm with his.

"We do, but for now let's go find Suki a ring!" He smiled brilliantly and lead me to a couple of shops. Surprisingly Sokka had good tastes in jewelry and it wasn't long before we both agreed on one that she would like the most. It was costly but he didn't care. Saying she deserved the best for waiting so long. I smiled, him and Suki were going to be the cutest married couple. After he bought the ring we both rushed back to our houses. I still had a couple of hours but I wanted to eat dinner before leaving. I did NOT want to get drunk tonight and that meant I needed some food in my system.

I finished dinner around seven P.M before Azula texted me.

_Hey be ready to leave out your door at 8:30-9, that way we get there just as people get comfortable!_

I sighed, she was way too excited about this. And I…well, I was excited but not for what she had picked out for me. I sighed, I needed to shower and shave as quickly as possible.

I was able to finish by 7:30 and I started on my hair, I figured my high pony tail was a good option since It would stay off of my face and neck while I danced. Then I decided to do a brown smoky eye, nothing too dark but enough to be considered alluring. I grabbed a red lipstick and put that on as well. After feeling accomplished with my look I started to get dressed. By the time I fished I must have been just on time because there was a knock at my door. When I opened it I saw Azula all dressed up. She had her hair sown which ended just above her shoulders. Then she wore a red body con dress that ended at her mid thighs, it was also strapless. For shoes she chose her black heels that were at least 3 inches and some simple gold studs for earrings. She had a smoky eye look as well and a red gloss over her lips.

"Wow Zula you look…"

"Hot? Sexy? _Fuckable?" _I blushed.

"I was going to say hot," we laughed and headed down to her car.

"Well 'Tara, after all the fuss yesterday I say you turned out pretty hot yourself! I'm pretty sure no man is going to keep his eyes off of you tonight." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay well we will see." This time it was her time to roll her eyes.

"Tara have you SEEN yourself? You look amazing, and if a guy didn't look twice I'd bet my life savings on him being gay." I laughed, she was such an over exaggerator.

"Okay and if he is gay then I'll listen to you. If you make me dance with a guy I'll do it no questions asked." She smirked.

"Okay deal!" We reached the night club pretty quickly and we climbed out of the car. I looked up to the yellow neon lights that read 'Passion'. Azula flashed the bouncer her Id and he let us in without having to wait in line. As I walked in all I could hear was the pounding music and see the pulsating lights. Azula led me to the bar and we immediately grabbed our drinks. She ordered a Black Russian, some sort of liquor while I got a Pink Lady. I sighed, I had waited all day to hear from Zuko or his co-director Ms. Bei Fong all day but I hadn't heard a word. Azula must have noticed and she leaned in closely so I could hear her talking. "Don't worry! Im sure Zuzu will tell you soon! Just give it time, he might have been busy!" I nodded my head and took a swig of my drink. Azula smirked before nudging me, "Hey that guy three stools down is checking you out!" I glanced to where she was looking and he caught my stare waving at us. We both waved back and I turned away.

Okay I did looked pretty hot. Azula had picked out a gold mini skirt that ended just above my knees and a sheer white tank top to go with it. I wore gold hoop earrings and 4 inch gold strappy heels. I could feel the heat rising to my face, this was the most I had ever shown off my natural curves and breasts. I looked around to find a guy who wasn't paying any attention. When I made eye contact with one he merely looked away without a second glance and I smirked.

"Hey looks like you owe me your life savings! The guy to your right just looked at me and didn't care!" Azula shook her head and pointed around.

"Look at the guy in front of him! They are together!" I shook my head, they were just talking. Not too long after Azula pointed the out the headed onto the dance floor and started grinding against one another.

"Shit." Azula smirked.

"Now you have to dance with who I say!" I downed my drink quickly and ordered another one.

"Damnit! Make sure he's hot at least please?" Azula snickered before waving to someone at the entrance.

"Ah looks like they made it!" I turned around to see Zuko and another man walking up towards up.

"AZULA SERIOUSLY!? ZUKO!?" I sighed and felt extremely embarrassed. This guy was supposed to be my boss, well I hoped he was my boss. Now he was heading over and he was going to see my dressed like this. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks again and I swigged some more of my drink. I needed a bit of alcohol in my system to give me confidence through the night.

"Chill out! Look here they come." I saw Zuko and the other guy walk up towards us, Zuko looking at his sister then making eye contact with me. I tried to remain calm and just smiled casually at them. No need to panic.

"Hey Azula! Im glad we found you guys!" He motioned to his friend who I had recognized as Hahn.

"Hahn?!"

"Katara!?" We looked at each other and I instantly felt relieved. At least now I had two friends with me. "Wow you look, well amazing!" I blushed.

"Thanks! You don't look half bad yourself!" He smiled and turned to Azula and they started talking. I saw the sparkle in her eyes, hmmm she must have a thing for him. That left me and Zuko to start a conversation. I saw him checking me out before I finally got the courage to speak up.

"Hey!" he looked at me with his molten gold eyes.

"Hey, you look hot!" I blushed bright red, thank goodness for the dark lights, hopefully he wouldn't notice. I smiled and looked at him again. He was wearing a red V-neck and ripped jeans. Very different from his formal wear.

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself!" He laughed and leaned over me so he could speak into my ear.

"I didn't want to tell you over the phone since I knew I would see you tonight but you got the job!" I looked up at him smiling widely.

"REALLY!" He laughed and shook my hand and leaned in again.

"Really, I think your perfect for the job, sorry you had to wait so long." I shook my head. "Trust me on this, I picked you for your talents and the interview not because you're my sisters friend. Although I would like to get to know you on a personal level." I could feel my blush growing more heated on my face. Something about the way he spoke into my ear made my body shiver in delight.

"Th-Thank you! I can't wait to start." He leaned back a comfortable distance and smiled at me. Azula poked me in the side holding hands with Hahn in the other.

"Hey we are going to dance!" She yelled, I nodded and chugged the rest of my drink down. Azula pushed Hahn out onto the dance floor before pulling my arm and yelling into my ear. "And you are going to dance with my brother!" I pulled away shaking my head furiously.

"NO WAY!" She smirked.

"You can't argue remember? We had an agreement!" I gulped. Then I looked to Zuko who was talking with Hahn. She did promise she wouldn't make me dance with someone who wasn't hot. I blushed, _whoa_ that wasn't okay. _He's your boss now for fucks sake_! Azula pushed me into him and he caught me with sturdy hands. "Have fun!"

I looked up into his eyes and quickly looked away. This couldn't be right, my heart was leaping out of my chest and I was pretty sure he could hear it too.

* * *

**OH SNAP! So this chapter all Katara but don't worry some Zuko will be in the next chapter! I also slipped a bit of Sokki!**

**I wont say anymore about next chapter because you all can pretty much guess whats going to happen!**

**So if you want another one uploaded tomorrow (today July 30th) then Review review review! I wont post until I get 5 or more!**

**Again sorry for the late upload! I turned 18 yesterday (July 29th) so I was pretty busy enjoying being legal! ahahahaha so technically it's okay for me to write smut now right? Was it illegal before? Hmmmm oh well! I'm going to bed now~ Ciao**

**Rae-tan~**


	5. Kiss

**OMG WHY DOES IT TAKE ME SO LONG TO WRITE A FRIGGEN CHAPTER! I am SOOOOO Sorry I made this chapter a little longer so on my microsoft word it ended up being like 7 or 8 pages which is two pages longer than what I usually write. Then I'm going to get up early in the morning and write some more but I need to sleep!~**

**I wanted to thank you guys again for the reviews, follows, and faves!~  
So  
Lawliness: Thank you for the support! Im glad I update much faster than other Authors because I understand the pain of waiting T.T. Also thank you for the happy birthday!~**

**Olympic Platnium: thank you for reviewing once again. Im so glad the chappy made you laugh and my authors note! hahah I try! And yes DISNEY! That made me laugh!~ Ahahaha**

**Water Princess17: thank you for your support and for reviewing!~ This is the first time you have! Im so happy your enjoying the journey and I hope you will stay along until the end! **

**Tesha198: Im so sorry I didnt post a chapter I got so wrapped up in life T.T I hope you can forgive me!**

**PrincesaDeFuego: I replied to your review in a private message because I really wanted to thank you. But thank you again for such a detailed review. I took your advice and someone come into the club ahahaha!**

**Well without spoiling too much here's Chapter 5!~ Enjoy~**

* * *

**Kiss**

**Katara's POV**

"uhm, if you don't want to dance you don't have too" I blushed and shook my head. Azula would kill me if I didn't have one dance. I glanced up at him, he was really handsome. Okay he was hot, if I didn't dance with him I would kill myself later. I smiled, he grinned, and oh did it make me squirm.

"It's okay," he lead me out to the dance floor and I saw Azula smile. "Please tell me you've come to a club before Mr. President." He chuckled and grabbed my waist.

"Oh I've been, I'm worried that you haven't been to a club with a guy." I placed my hands on his biceps. My stomach doing flips as his hands traveled further down to my hips. He leaned down to my ear so I could hear him. His breath tickling my neck, "It's a much different experience." I giggled as we moved to the music. I couldn't deny the feeling, I was attracted to him. I was attracted my boss, oh god help me. I loved the way our bodies melted together with the pounding of the music, our hips swaying together brushing and causing sparks. I hadn't felt like this with a guy since Jet and our senior prom. This however was a lot different.

And a lot hotter.

I lost myself in the beat and let my body be controlled by him. He was right, this was a totally different experience than dancing with my friends. My heart began to beat fast and I looked up into his warm gold eyes. He was looking down at me as we danced, it was so wrong and yet... so right.

"You're not a bad dancer," he smirked and looked up and away.

"You're not bad yourself." I smiled, I could get used to this feeling. Everywhere he touched I could feel the heat radiating and increasing as his fingertips traced my body. I was in a trance allowing my own hands to wrap around his neck forcing our bodies closer together.

"Katara? Is that you?" I stopped and looked to my left noticing all my friends together. Sokka, Suki, Aang and Ty Lee were dressed up and looking at me. Before I could move Aang had yanked me away from Zuko and Sokka started yelling.

"Whoa! What are you doing to my sister!?" Zuko held his hands up.

"Dude chill we were just dancing. It's a club!" I pushed Aang away and jumped in-between Sokka and Zuko.

"Sokka back off! I'm fine." I was more than fine, I felt great until they showed up and messed it all up. "I know him!"

Sokka tore his eyes off of Zuko and looked at me. "Have you been drinking?" I sighed.

"I've had one or two but I'm sober enough to know what I'm doing!" He shook his head and pushed back to stand in front of Zuko.

"I don't care, you better back off!" Zuko pressed forward and pushed Sokka out of his face.

"Hey I said chill out! I'm not some freaking stranger trying to get into your sisters pants!" Sokka growled.

"It sure looked like it to me!" I blushed and pushed back in-between them Zuko standing behind me.

"Sokka stop! For god's sake he's my boss!" Sokka stopped and looked at me like I was crazy and Zuko ran an hand through his hair.

"What!?" I sighed. I gestured to Zuko behind me.

"Sokka, this is Zuko Azulon. My boss and my best friend Azula's brother." His eyes bugged out of his head and I could hear Suki and Ty Lee letting out a relieved breath. "Zuko, this is my brother Sokka. Please forgive him for his overprotecting nature." Sokka looked to me and back to Zuko realization hitting him at full force.

"Oh shit, dude I'm so sorry. Katara has some bad luck with guys so I just thought the worst." Zuko held a hand out and Sokka shook it.

"No problem I understand. I do the same for Azula." Sokka hung his head in shame. "Don't worry I don't plan on firing your sister, especially when I just hired her." He let go of his hand and Sokka put and arm around Suki.

"Thanks, again I'm really sorry about that. Can I get you a drink?" Zuko nodded and we all headed over to the bar. Ty Lee and Suki looked at me and pulled me into the girls restroom.

"We will be back we need to have a little talk with Katara!" Sokka waved us off as they pushed me into the restroom. When we got in I noticed no one was in. Ty Lee stood by the door to stop anyone from coming in and Suki stood in front of me with her arms crossed but a smile on her face. "Okay spill!" I blushed.

"What's there to talk about!?" Ty Lee shook her head at me.

"Oh please! Let's start off with why you look so…so.." Suki smiled in agreement.

"Hot?" I asked.

"Yeah~ I was going for fuckable?" I blushed even more.

"What is with you and Azula using that word?" Ty Lee giggled.

"I don't know maybe because it works?" I shook my head then sighed, they weren't leaving until I talked.  
"Look at first Azula and I were just coming out for a couple of drinks. It wasn't planned that Zuko was coming. Well, Azula planned it but I didn't know." Suki started tapping her foot.

"Okay so why were you too literally fucking each other on the dance floor?" I stuttered and fumbled over my words.

"What!? We were _not _fucking each other." Ty Lee continued laughing.

"Oh yeah you could've fooled us!" I blushed even more. We were not that inappropriate…right? I sighed and leaned on the sink.

"Ugh I'm so stupid!" Suki put a hand on my shoulder.

"Why for having fun? Come on Katara we were just shocked to see you so…intimate with someone after so long. I mean you and Aang never did stuff like that." I blushed, that was because of his stupid religion. Just because we didn't do it didn't mean I didn't want to.

"Haaa, I know Suki. I'm just saying I'm stupid because he's my boss now. I can't have a thing for him!" Ty Lee heard some girls trying to get through the door. She poked her head through.

"Sorry my friends made a mess in here can you go to the other one?" There were a couple of eww's and gross's before I heard them walk away," Thank you!" I sighed.

"Really Ty Lee? That's all you could think of?!" She shrugged and looked back to us.

"Uh it worked didn't it?" I shook my head and looked to Suki.

"Why can't you have a thing for him Katara?" I shrugged.

"Rule number one for him is 'I don't date employee's'" Suki groaned and Ty Lee slapped her forehead.

"Katara you really are stupid sometimes." I glared at Suki.

"What the hell! I mean I know I'm stupid for being attracted to him and enjoy-"

"No! No that's not what I mean. Look from where we were standing he was REALLY enjoying himself too. I'm pretty sure he made that rule to get girls off of his back." Ty Lee nodded in agreement. I looked at them like they were crazy.

"Yeah okay and now that I've come along he's just going to drop the rule. Yeah right."

"I wouldn't put it past Zuzu to do that." We all looked to see Azula standing by one of the stalls. I looked to Ty Lee who shrugged. How did she get in...unless.

"Uhm Azula how long have you been in here?" She shrugged.

"Since you've come in, not that it matters I saw this coming." She turned to look at my friends and held out her hand. "Azula Azulon, I'm Zuko's... her boss's sister. It's nice to meet you!" Suki shook her hand.

"Suki Kyoshi. I'm dating her brother. We've been friends for a long time though. It's nice to meet you!" Azula turned to look at Ty Lee who just waved and continued blocking the door.

"I'm Ty Lee, it's nice to meet you!" I groaned. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
**Zuko's POV**

I watched as Katara and her friends walk towards the bathroom and I was left with her brother and his friend Aang. "Okay so what do you want to drink?"

"Hmm, I'll have a beer" I looked through their list and saw that they carried my favorite on draft. "I'll have a Heineken please." The bartender nodded and Sokka hummed.

"Okay I'll have a Jack Daniels on the rocks please, light ice." I looked to Sokka's friend Aang who just ordered a water. I shrugged must be a light weight. "So Zuko," I looked to Sokka.

"Yeah what's up?" He looked me up and down. I could tell what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

"You and my sister…uhm…" I sighed.

"Sokka we were just dancing. It was nothing." He glared at me.

"Hey look Zuko I'm pretty sure everyone knows you weren't just dancing. You were practically feeling my sister up." I sighed, okay so maybe I was a little turned on. Okay that was a lie I was really _really _turned on. I couldn't help it, she was just my type and I didn't find a lot of women attractive let alone _that_ attractive. The bartender got our drinks and I took a big gulp. I needed alcohol in my system.

"Look Sokka, your sister is…attractive. I like her, but I got caught up in the moment." I saw Sokka shake his head and his friend Aang started yelling at me.

"If your not serious then back off!" Sokka sighed and took a sip of his drink.

"Aang _you_ back off! My sister broke up with you! You need to let it go!" Aang chugged the rest of his water and huffed off.

"Whatever Sokka!" He yelled. I sighed, smooth Zuko...smooth. Sokka pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed a heavy sigh.

"Sorry about that, Katara broke up with Aang not too long ago, he's still pinning after her." I nodded.

"Makes sense like I said your sister is attractive. I'm not too surprised she's been involved with one or two guys." I took another drink. The girls were gone for a long time. Sokka turned to face me.

"Seriously man, I'm not going to kill you if you have a thing for my sister. If anything I'm kind of hoping you do." I looked at him like he was crazy and let out a small laugh.

"Your willing to sell your sister off to me, a guy you just met?" He smiled and shook his head. He was a cool guy, "Look I do like your sister, a LOT…which is kind of a first for me so I'm not quite sure what I want to do," I laughed again, "not to mention I just hired her as my secretary." Sokka whistled, took a another drink and looked at me.

"Well, it's not like it's never happened before," he blushed, "Suki? The girl that came in with me is my girlfriend. At first we just hired her for waiting staff when we were in high school and then she ended up in one of my classes. We got talking and then we started dating. Technically we were in the same position as you guys." I shrugged.

"Yeah but you don't have a no dating employee's rule where you work." Sokka shook his head and held his arms out.

"Why would ANYONE do that?!" I scratched my head nervously.

"Uhm, I did…my father cheated on our mother with his secretary. So I promised I wouldn't end up like my dad." His face fell and he took another drink.

"Shit dude…I'm sorry I mean that makes sense." I nodded and I could feel him staring at me. "So, you won't date Katara because of this rule you made…and a rule that you could easily disregard?" I laughed. "No, probably not." Katara and her friends along with Azula came out of the bathroom. She was the first thing I noticed with her curvy yet athletic figure. Her gold mini skirt complemented her dark skin and her breast were fully supported by her top. I couldn't help remembering my hands traveling over her exotic skin while we were dancing. Sokka coughed and I blushed.

"Fuck it. I'm getting rid of that rule." I chugged my beer down and ordered another one.

I saw Azula smirk before she pointed towards the door where Toph was standing. I groaned seriously why was everyone here tonight! I waved her over before Katara reached us.

"Sokka where did Aang go?" Sokka shrugged and looked at me as if to tell me to stay quiet. I sighed and shrugged as well. She didn't buy it. "Uh huh okay well is he still here?"

"Yeah he's somewhere." Sokka looked around before gasping.

"SHIT!" Katara whipped her head over at her brother.

"Sokka what the hell!?" Her brother ran over from the bar and towards his bald friend who was currently helping a girl off the floor. I was uninterested until I noticed it was Toph. I groaned and headed over to help. "Zuko?" I ignored Katara and heard her huff in annoyance.

When I reached them Toph was already brushing herself off and Sokka was yelling at Aang. "You guys what happened?" I turned to Toph, "you okay?"

"Yeah twinkle toes over here wasn't watching where he was going. He managed to avoid a drunk dancer but in return I got hit. He was just helping me up." Sokka breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god I thought he pushed you down." I laughed.

"Toph is a strong girl. The guy must have been trashed to have been able to knock her over." She snickered and held her hand out to Sokka and Aang.

"I'm Zuko's childhood friend and his co- director Toph Bei Fong. Thanks for helping me out" Aang blushed and shook her hand.

"I'm Aang, I'm so sorry I-" Toph held her hand up.

"Seriously don't worry about it, now did you tell Katara the good news!?" I nodded and she smiled. "Cool, where is she so I can say hi?" I pointed towards the bar and she started walking over to her. "Awesome! let's go Sparky."

Sokka looked at her like she was crazy and then looked back at me, "Sparky?" I laughed and started following her.

"Childhood nickname, come on let's go." Aang and Sokka followed behind us back towards the group. Katara had ordered herself another drink and I joined her side.

"Hey," she blushed before smiling sweetly at me. "Hey yourself, what happened?" I sighed and explained what happened to her and then pointed to Toph next to me.

"You remember Toph, she was the one who showed you into my office yesterday." Katara smiled and shook her hand.

"It's good to see you again! I'm excited to start working with you!" Toph smiled and shook her hand back.

"Ditto sweetness." Katara cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Sweetness?" Toph laughed and I sighed.

"Toph likes to give people nicknames." She raised her eyebrows, and I shrugged.

"Oh okay, why sweetness?" Toph snickered before ordering a drink from the bar and then turning back to Katara.

"It's because you're so polite! I can't help but think that sweetness fits you." Katara huffed and downed her drink. Sokka laughed beside her and poked her in the side.

"Oh please! Katara is such a people pleaser she doesn't just do that to be nice, she's calculating, stubborn, and she's-OW!" Katara punched him in the arm and I laughed. She was getting irritated, an expression I hadn't seen before. When she realized what she did she looked at me and blushed. I wanted to grab her and take her away somewhere where no one would find her. "Sokka I'm not that bad!"

He laughed and whispered to me "yeah she is prepare yourself." It was my turn to blush and look away. Toph was in deep thought and then the bartender came over with her drink. She took a sip before the light bulbs in her head went off. "SUGAR QUEEN!" We all looked at her and she pointed to Katara, "Sugar queen! If you really sugar coat everything then that's what I'll call you." Sokka started laughing even harder and I noticed Katara sigh and shake her head. I laughed and watched her glare at me.

"I love it Sugar Queen oh wow that's great Toph!" Toph folded her arms in victory and Sokka was patting her on the shoulder. Katara huffed and reached for something in her pocket. When she couldn't find it she patted her self down before cursing.

"Crap I left my phone in the bathroom I'll be right back." I watched her start walking off. I turned to the others.

"I'm going to go help her." Sokka smirked and I rolled my eyes. I knew what he was suggesting. I ran over to the girls bathroom and waited outside for her to come out. After a couple of seconds she came out with her phone in hand. She turned and saw me, jumping slightly. I chuckled at her surprised expression. She really was cute.

"Hey did you find it?" She held it up and I held my hand out.

"What?" She asked. I smiled at her and watched the blush creep back onto her face.

"Give me your phone so I can give you my number." She chuckled before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She handed me her phone and I started inputting my information.

"Is this for work?" I chuckled and handed her back her phone.

"No, personal." She blushed more and without thinking I pulled her arm making her closer to me. She looked up at me with her big blue ocean eyes. I really needed to sort my feeling out, she was supposed to be my secretary soon! I continued to look into her eyes and then she looked down avoiding mine. I felt irritated. I knew now after being with her tonight. She wasn't just attractive, her entire being called out to me. I wanted her...bad.

"Zuko…uhm look...I..." I shook my head '_Fuck it_'. I didn't care anymore I wanted her and it was pretty obvious she was thinking the same thing.

I grabbed her chin and brought her face to mine before I kissed her.

* * *

**AHHHHH YES I DID JUST LEAVE YOU ON A CLIFF HANGER! SORRY NOT SORRY!**

**I love you guys so much, thank you for all of the support I couldn't ask for better readers! Please excuse my terrible grammar again. My beta just got a job and she doesn't have a lot of free time so she cant check my chapters as quick as I want to post them!**

**I think I told you all about my cruise but just in case I'll explain it now. I will be leaving tomorrow morning for a cruise till Thursday afternoon. I thought about taking my laptop and finding a way to upload a chapter to you guys but I don't want to risk losing my laptop or breaking it so instead what I will be doing is writing by hand a chapter or more a day and then when I get back I will put them onto my Microsoft word and post them. I will leave around an hour or two apart from the chapters but I will be uploading them all on Thursday. **

**So I will wake up early tomorrow and try and get another chapter in for you guys but until then you will have to wait. I am so sorry about this but I promise I will get chapters done so that you have a lot to read when I get back :D~**

**Please review, favorite and follow! I really enjoy talking to you guys and reading them. It makes this whole writing for hours straight worth it!**

**Ciao~**

**Rae**


	6. Maybe we shouldn't

**AHHH OKAY SO IM LEAVING FOR MY CRUISE LIKE RIGHT NOW! I managed to finish a chapter so here you go!  
I dont have enough time to thank everyone for the follows, reviews, and favorites because we are literally going like out the door right now. I finished a chapter for you though so here take it!**

*throws chapter*

* * *

**Maybe we shouldn't**

**Zuko's POV**

I want to blame it on the alcohol, I really do. But, I know I was kissing her because something told me that was the right thing to do. When my lips touched hers I could feel her stiffen, then relax into it. I weaved my hand to the back of her head and into her wavy brown hair. She stood closer to me and I grabbed her waist with my other hand pressing her body into mine. She broke the kiss first and I didn't hesitate to kiss her again, her hands fell against my chest and I could feel her nails scratch lightly at my shirt. I wanted more.

No I _needed_ more, I bit her bottom lip asking for entrance. She grabbed onto my shirt and breathed lightly allowing me the chance to slip inside and feel her body melt. I turned my head slightly to give me a better angle and felt the insides of her mouth with my tongue. After a couple of strokes she started to move hers as well. I took over, dominating the kiss when we had to part for air. I opened my eyes, I hadn't even realized I had closed them and looked into her half lidded blue. I felt my heart tug,

"Shit…" her eyes opened wide in fear and I dropped my head to her shoulder. "I really don't want to let you go." She giggled and it made me clutch her tighter. "Are you laughing at me?" She laughed again.

"Sorry nervous laughter," she pushed me away softly and looked up at me. "uhm, wha-"

"Katara! Zuzu! What are you guys doing!" I growled at my sisters horrible timing and Katara fell out of my arms as she started walking towards her. I grabbed her wrist and turned back to my sister.

"Give us a second Azula!" I could hear her huff but I didn't see her walk away. I was too busy looking at the girl in front of me who was now blushing wildly. I could feel my own creeping onto my face. "Katara…" she looked away from Azula and up to me, keeping her head low as she fidgeted in place.

"Look Zuko, what just happened…" I smiled.

"It probably shouldn't of happened…right?" She nodded and looked down to where I couldn't see her expression. "But it did." She brushed her hair to the side playing with it nervously. "And I don't regret it at all. In fact if my sister didn't show up I would still be doing it." She looked up at me finally and gasped at my honesty.

"Zuko I'm about to work for you and that just creates a ton of problems I-" I cupped her cheek into my palm.

"Katara do you like me?" She blushed but nodded. I smiled, never would I think that I would be so damn happy about a girl admitting that to me. "I like you too…a lot," she shook her head.

"May-maybe we shouldn't. I mean we've known each other for what a couple of hours? Two days if you count the interview…Zuko we hardly even know each other!" I let go of her cheek and moved my hand to hers.

"Or maybe we should and you can meet me for lunch tomorrow. It's Sunday and we can talk about it." I looked behind me and saw everyone laughing about something. I turned back to her and she was looking at them too. "They won't leave us alone for long. I'm pretty sure they are all twitching to know what we were doing." She blushed, worry obviously etched onto her face.

"Oh geeze, what am I going to say…" I laughed.

"I don't know a good excuse but we can just tell them we were discussing work. I'm pretty sure they won't press the subject too much." She sighed and laughed lightly.

"Oh you don't know Suki and Ty Lee, they live off of drama." I smiled and kissed her again quickly before she even had the chance to respond. I grinned mischeveously as an array of emotions swept across her face and ultimately ended with a playful one. "Do you just spontaneously kiss girls whenever you feel like it?" I laughed.

"No, this is the first time I've ever felt like this." She blushed and kissed me back.

"Good." She smiled and walked away leaving me to gather my thoughts. Oh so she wanted to play this game. "Because it's the first time I've felt like this too." She smiled deviously and walked. No. _Sauntered_ back towards the group. I shook my head. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

**Katara's POV**

I could feel my heart racing erratically inside my chest as I walked back towards everyone. I just kissed probably the hottest guy I've met in who knows how long. No, scratch that I _made out_ with the hottest guy I've ever met _and _my boss. I walked back to the group and grabbed Azula out onto the dance floor. Everyone saw us and decided to follow in suit and soon we were all dancing. Azula leaned into my side, "So did you enjoy yourself?" I nodded and smiled widely at her.

"Yes, now remind me sometime to pay you back for making me dance with him." She laughed and pointed to Hahn who was dancing with the guys.

"Good, I need you to help me with him. Seems like he's interested but I don't know how else to contact him." I smiled and pulled out my phone.

"I'll give you his number! Oh and he works with us so I can ask him about you sometime if you want?" She added his phone number into her contacts and when he looked over she smiled and waved.

"Thank you!" The music changed and we continued dancing. I looked over to where Zuko had joined in and purposefully stayed swaying my hips, forcing his heated gaze to stay on me. Azula gagged and I laughed. "Seriously you and my brother need to stop being so obvious the others are going to pick up pretty soon if not already!" I chuckled and felt a hand on my arm. I looked up into stormy grey eyes.

"Aang what's up?" He leaned down to my ear and spoke so only I could hear him.

"Can I talk to you privately?" I felt my heart drop to the bottom of my stomach but nodded. Something didn't feel right about this. I followed Aang outside to the front of the building where he stood stiffly before taking a deep breath. "Katara…uhm…" he looked down and to the side.

"Aang what's wrong?" I took a step closer and put a hand on his arm comfortingly.

"Katara I'm still in love with you!" I stopped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wh-what?" He grabbed my hands and stared straight into mine, I couldn't look away but I noticed the blush and the seriousness in his declaration.

"I'm still in love with you Katara! I want to go back to how we were, I never should have allowed us to break up!" I shook my head in confusion. What was he talking about!

"Aang we had a mutual break up why are you bringing this up now!?" He let go of my hands and sighed sadly.

"Katara we broke up but that never meant that I stopped loving you. I still love you! I always have! I don't want to be like this!" I took a step back.

"Oh Aang I'm so sorry, I…I don't-" he held a hand up stopping me from speaking further.

"Katara please…just, just think about it okay? I know you still have feelings for me. What we had was real and you can't just make it go away!" I was speechless. Never would I believe that Aang would ask to date me again. We had a solid, clean, mutual break up. I thought we had gotten past this! It's true that I still held feelings for him but he was like a brother now. I…I was already falling for someone else.

"Aang, I don't think that's a good idea…" he pulled me into a hug. I remembered the feeling, this wasn't a hug from a guy I was close with. This was the type of hug he gave me when we were dating.

"Please Katara, just think about it. Please!" I sighed before nodding. Aang wouldn't give up unless I gave him a chance first. It was like that for everything we argues about while we were dating.

"Okay Aang, okay…but don't get your hope up." He smiled and hugged me tighter.

"Thank you Katara." He backed away and I looked up at him with a small forced smile.

"Yeah…no problem. Can we go back inside now?" He nodded and held the door open for me.

When we got back inside I noticed the guys were over at the bar ordering more drinks and the girls were still dancing. I walked over to them and joined in. Thankfully none of them asked what Aang wanted and I pushed it to the back of my head. Instead I just let it go and continued having fun with my friends.

**Zuko's POV**

I ordered another drink at the bar with Sokka and Hahn when Aang had come to join us. I had seen him take Katara outside but I didn't press the matter. I was too happy to let some petty jealously ruin my night. I smiled at the thought of meeting Katara with lunch tomorrow.

"Sorry you guys I had to talk with Katara" Sokka sighed and took another drink of his Jack Daniels on the rocks.

"I hope you weren't giving her trouble Aang, you're my best friend but she's my sister." Aang shook his head and got a glass of water again from the bar. He was smiling a little too much for my liking.

"I wasn't I just told her I still loved her." I almost choked on my drink and looked at Sokka who was actually choking.

"W-WHAT!" Aang shrugged and punched Sokka in the arm.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to tell her for awhile. She said she would think about it." I gripped my glass tightly and glared at the bald headed man. What. The. Actual. Fuck? I looked to Sokka who was glaring at Aang and then looked to me. I huffed and looked away. What the hell was she doing?!

"Aang you didn't force her to think about it did you? I know Katara and that doesn't sound like her. She said you guys had a clean break up! Why are you butting into her life again!" Aang stood proudly and I wanted to punch his lights out. He had a chance and now it was mine. I didn't like to play fairly. I looked over and say Katara looking at us. When our eyes met she mouthed later. Later what? She would explain. I rolled my eyes and saw her frown. I didn't like that. I didn't want to make her sad. I sighed and held up my phone and mouthed 'text me' to her. She seemed to understand and nodded, smiling widely. My heart flipped and I sighed. She was so lucky I could control my temper.

"No I didn't force her! She said she would think about it!" Sokka shook his head and pointed at Aang's chest with his finger.

"I swear Aang, if she say's no that's it. You _will_ leave her alone after that!" Aang nodded but smiled.

"I don't think she will say no." I rolled my eyes. Yeah okay, what every you say. I reassured myself that he was only saying that because he didn't know I was just making out with her. I smiled, that was enough to help me ignore his confident attitude. He may have gone out with her but he wasn't the one she was currently interested in. Aang ordered an alcoholic drink and took it onto the dance floor. Sokka and I looked at him and watched him give it to Katara who reluctantly took it from him. I could see her sigh and drink the drink.

"Don't worry I know for a fact that Katara is over Aang. She couldn't get used to his religion.

"It's fine. I was making out with her not too long ago." I heard Sokka groan and I smiled.

"Thanks man, because I _really_ wanted to know what you did with my sister." I chuckled.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading this chapter! Now I really gotta go! Please review! I will be back on Thursday!**

**Ciao**

**Rae**


	7. Sundays

**Hello my lovely readers!~ I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to upload. I had written some chapters on my cruise for my other Zutara fic Fire and Water: Destined Love and I HATED it. The formatting sucked and it was just ugh! Horrible, so I decided not to do any chapters for this one T.T I'm sorry. I will bring my laptop on my next cruise so that I can type on word when I have the chance. It's a sacrifice I am willing to make for you guys!**

**Abyro, Zutara Love Shipper, thank you for the story Follow and favorite!**

**Olympic Platnium- I'm so glad your enjoying the chapters so far and THANK YOU for leaving a review for every chapter! It makes me so happy!~ :3**

**PrincessDefuego- I cant thank you enough for your long and thoughtful reviews! I'm so glad you have noticed the seriousness in Zuko's feelings. He's a hot headed boy who has no idea how to get Katara to like him but I hope you like what I've done with this chapter!~**

**Water Princess17- I'm glad you enjoyed the last two updates! Here's another one and this chapter is REALLY long...like 9pages on word long. No double space...yeah but it's a lot of dialogue too.**

**xXAngelOscuroxX- thank you for reviewing even as a guest! I hope you stick around for more updates!~**

**Zutara Love Shipper- Here's that update you wanted~!**

* * *

**Sundays**

**Katara's POV**

Not going to lie but this Sunday morning sucked. I sighed at the raging headache going on and my inability to hold myself together last night. Groaning I sat up and immediately felt the world spin. I fell back into my covers, grabbing my phone from the nightstand and noticing a total of 20 missed messages. What the hell?

I opened my phone to find that Toph, Suki, Ty Lee, Azula and I were in a group message. I started reading the texts from the beginning fearing the conversation and what it might reveal about last night.

_Suki-_ _Ugh is anyone else having a terrible hangover?_

_Toph- Honey I'm pretty sure all of you are suffering. How the hell are you up anyways?_

_Suki- My fucking alarm clock. Sometimes I hate the blasted thing._

_Ty- Thanks you guys for making my phone ring annoyingly and causing my ears to bleed. Why am I in this group message?!_

_Toph-I've added all the girls. Apparently I am the only one who drank a couple of glasses of water before I went to bed and two pills of painkillers! Don't you all want to know what happened last night?_

_Suki- Ugh no thanks I don't want to think about it._

_Toph- Awww don't worry Honey you and Snoozles didn't do anything too crazy._

_Ty- Snoozles?_

_Toph- Yeah Sokka fell asleep at the bar, Honey just watched over him all night. It was pretty hilarious to watch him fall onto the counter in a matter of seconds. PRICELESS!_

_Suki- Oh god…I remember that now._

_Ty- Please do NOT tell me what I did…._

_Toph- aw you don't want to hear about your mystery man?_

_Ty- WHAT!?_

_Zula- SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS! MY HEAD IS RINGING AND I CANT STOP MY PHONE FROM VIBRATING! SHUT UP!_

_Toph- Calm down Azula! Just silence your phone._

_Zula- I can't! I can barely see the screen!_

_Ty- How are you texting then?_

_Zula- Voice control._

_Suki- hmmm smart._

_Toph- Ahh makes sense!_

I groaned again. Just looking at the conversation made me want to cry. I didn't want to participate but, if Zula got involved it was only a matter of time before she would text me and wake me up.

_Zula- HELLOOOO KATARA~? U STILL SLEEPING?_

See?

I pulled up my keyboard and started to join in on the conversation.

_K- I'm here Im here! Geeze…Y cnt u all just leave me alone?_

_Toph- Whoa there Sugar Queen, lets spell all of our words out._

_K- I'm txting, no._

_Zula- She only does it in the mornings. Stubborn devil._

_K- Whatever, Ill spell everything out for you guys then! Happy?_

_Toph- I think Sweetness woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning….or in someone's bed but her own ;)_

I sat up quickly feeling the blush creep onto my face. Just for the safety of my heart I looked around. I was definitely home…wait how _did _I get home? Oh for fucks sake I hate hangovers.

_Zula- Oh yeah Zuko took you home! YOU WERE TRASHED TARA!_

_K- Oh shit! Please tell me you're lying!_

_Ty- They're lying Katara don't worry! I remember taking you home._

_Suki- Come on you guys don't mess with her!_

_K- Thanks Suki, Ty Lee. Toph and Zula please rot in hell._

_Toph- Ouch that hurts sweetness! We are supposed to start working together tomorrow!_

_Zula- Oooo work! yay….*sarcasm for those of you who can't tell* I just can't wait._

Reluctantly I got out of bed and grabbed a glass of water and two Excedrin migraine tablets to ease the raging headache from last nights endeavors. After feeling them go down my throat I braved walking to my mirror and seeing the damage.

I looked horrible, exactly like I feared. Groaning I decided it was best to just strip and get a shower. I tossed my phone on the bathroom counter and turned the shower on. Putting it on a lukewarm temperature setting I walked into it, running my hands through my birds nest of hair. After cleaning up in the shower for 15 minutes I jumped out, lathering my skin in my favorite lotion. My phone vibrated multiple times while I was in the shower, I grabbed a towel tying it around my body and walked back into my bedroom scanning through the texts.

_Toph- Azula you don't even work!_

_Zula- I have classes though…that's work._

_Suki- Ugh I have to work…Ty Lee do you have a shift tomorrow?_

_Ty- Yeah from 8-2pm what about you?_

_Suki- 12-7pm guess we won't see each other for long. I guess that means Aang is working late with me._

_Ty- Probably…_

_Toph- Hey Sweetness Sparky told you your schedule right?_

_…__._

_Toph- Helloooooooo? Earth to Sugar Queen._

_K- Sorry I got in the shower. No he hasn't._

_Toph- What the hell! He was supposed to tell you! Let me text him, I'm pretty sure he's up._

_Suki- He might still be in bed, it is a Sunday…_

_Toph- He says he "rises with the sun" fucking idiot. Can't lie though he really is always up. He got pretty trashed last night though._

_K- Was he really?_

_Toph- Not really but it was pretty funny...ugh Sparky isn't answering._

_Ty- Why do you call him Sparky?_

_Toph- Because he has one hell of a temper…trust me he could throw a tantrum as a kid._

_Zula- He was always a mama's boy._

_K- I forgot he mentioned you guys are childhood friends, when did you meet?_

_Toph- Too long of a story for a text message, I'll tell you at work tomorrow. Then you can tell everyone else._

_K- K!_

My phone vibrated and I saw an unknown number pop up in my phone. I clicked on it with my index finger opening up the new chat.

_xxx-xxx-xxxx- Hey it's Zuko, are you awake?_

_K- Yeah, how do you feel? I hope better than me…_

While I waited for him to text I quickly added his contact info into my phone. I wasn't sure what to call him so I just stuck with Zuko. He quickly responded after I finished.

_Zuko- Fine. Don't tell me you didn't drink water and have some aspirin or something before you went to bed…_

_K- No, I just got the lecture from Toph so don't bother Sparky._

_Zuko- She told you about that huh? We still good for lunch? Maybe a little later until you feel better?_

Shit I had totally forgot about our…date? Is that what it was? I shook my head and looked at my clock. It was 10:48 now, I really slept in…what time did I even get home? I groaned at the lack of information I was able to remember from last night. I feared the worst especially since I clearly remember making out with Zuko.

_K- Yeah she did, it's cute really ;)  
I'm still in for grabbing some lunch. Maybe around 1?_

_Zuko- Sounds good to me. I'll pick you up, what's your address?_

_K- 2834 Water street road it's about thirty minutes away from the office building if you need help just call me._

_Zuko- I got it, I had a friend who lived in that area a while back. I'll be at your door at one ;)_

_K- Okay sounds good! See you at 1 :3_

I closed the chat with Zuko and looked to see that I had missed an entire conversation with the rest of the girls. I groaned, I didn't want to read it all so I decided to just end it there.

_K- Hey you guys I got to go! I have somewhere to be at one._

_Zula- OOooo a hot date with my brother?_

I blushed, she was so straight forward.

_Toph- Oh wow you guys are getting pretty close huh? Something happen at the club last night that I'm not aware of?_

_Ty- Katara promise me if you two start dating you will tell me straight away!_

_Suki- You guys I'm pretty sure we all know they are already dating._

_K- WHOA WHOA WHOA! Everyone calm down! Yes I have a date with Zuko, no we are not dating…I don't think I want to._

_Zula- What?!_

_Toph- uh oh…_

_Ty- WHYYYY YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!_

_Suki- Did he hurt you already?_

_K- Uhm your all forgetting that he is now my BOSS! I just don't want to mix work and my personal life._

_Zula- you might want to talk to Zuko about that._

_K- I know I am…_

_Ty- awwwww I really wanted you two to date…_

_Suki- Well it's your choice Katara…it's not like people don't mix the two every now and again._

_Toph- Sparky is pretty professional I don't think you would have to worry about it…_

_K- No I'm pretty sure I want to keep them separate. I actually need to get ready n_ow, _He'll be here in an hour._

_Ty- Have fun! Don't break his heart!_

_Suki- Have an open mind! You need a good relationship…._

_Zula- text me afterwards, we need to compare notes for Tuesdays class._

_Toph- I'll make sure to help you on Monday if things get awkward after today._

_K- Thanks you guys._

**Zuko's POV**

I looked at my clock after finishing getting ready for lunch with Katara, it was 12:15. I shrugged my black jacket on and grabbed the keys to my red Dodge Challenger. After unlocking I rolled down my windows and turned the engine on, reversing out of the parking lot and into the direction of Katara's apartment complex. Just like she had said it was about a thirty minute drive from the main building, and it was fairly close to where my friend used to live. I checked the mirror for my hair and appearance before taking a deep calming breath. I had never been so nervous picking up a girl before. Hell this was the first time I've ever invited a girl out! I leaned back in my chair, I had a couple of minutes before it was one.

Thinking back in my years I never had time to become infatuated with a girl. I was always told I would have to marry Mai for the family so I never gave anyone else the chance. I sighed, this was so new to me. So far Katara was everything I thought I would never see in a girl. I looked at my dash board where the clock said 12:55, I stepped out of my car and walked to the second floor looking for apartment 2834…found it. I took another deep breath and knocked on the door three times. Stepping back I waited for her to open the door. I waited for a minute or two and then she came out, looking amazing.

I probably looked stupid as I stood staring at her, she was beautiful. Her hair fell down freely in her delicious brown waves, mimicking the motion of the ocean. Then she wore a light blue crop top and a plain white kimono that ended at her elbows and ended just above her knees. She wore high waisted jeans and a pair of light blue vans. I had forgotten that today should be more of a casual outing, I felt a little over dressed with my jacket on. I could always take it off in the car no big deal. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She shook her head stepping out of the doorway and locking her apartment up. I took this chance to admire how her ass looked in those jeans of hers.

"Better, I had some Excedrin and water…lots of water." She turned to me with a perfect smile and sky blue eyes. "You ready?" I nodded and walked her back down the stairs to my car. When I unlocked it I heard her gasp behind me.

"Wow," I smiled opening the passenger side door for her.

"Impressed?" She smiled and jerked a thumb over to the baby blue fiat with a tan convertible roof.

"Just a little, but my car will always be my favorite." I smiled and noticed something very intriguing about her. She sat inside and I made my way over to the driver side, buckling our seatbelts and heading towards the restaurant I had planned out for our date.

"I like Fiats, classics but fun. I can't help but notice that you have a lot of blue. Is it your favorite color?" She smiled leaning an elbow on the side door.

"Of course. Let me guess…yours is red?" I chuckled nodding my head.

"How did you guess?" I asked sarcastically. She giggled, and oh what a perfect sound it was to my ears.

"Oh I don't know maybe because Azula told me. Or it could be the fact that everything you own is red. Seriously your office, your clothing, your car. I bet if I ever went to your house there would be a fair share of red there too." I shook my head. Not only was she drop dead gorgeous but she had a bit of spark in her. I drove us to a more populated part of the city to a small cafe that I had found online claiming to be a good date area. There was park just a couple of minutes walk from the café. The part I was excited about was the scenery, the café was a standalone from the other buildings that were also near it. The whole area was brand new with beige colored bricks on the floor then a giant fountain in the middle. It was very open and peaceful. My mother had been last week with our father.

When I pulled up I could see Katara was looking outside at the view. Her smile was small and genuine. We stepped out of the car and I led her to a table that was outside. A waitress in a cream and pink apron came outside giving us menu's and taking our drinks.

"I'll have a coke. Katara?" She looked through the menu and looked to the waitress.

"I'll have your blueberry ice tea please." The girl nodded and headed back inside. Finally Katara looked at me and blushed fiddling with her hair again. I could finally determine that it was a nervous gesture, an extremely cute nervous gesture.

"So…" I started, she chuckled and looked at me.

"So, I guess we need to talk about last night…don't we." It wasn't a question. I nodded nervously, more than anything I wanted to get closer to Katara.

But for the first time in my life I was terrified to hear her response.

"Katara, I…I really like you." Her blush brightened on her face and our waitress came back with our drinks. "Oh, thank you. Could you give us some time to order our food?"

"Of course! Take your time." She walked away and Katara took a sip of her tea obviously enjoying its taste. She looked at me and sighed. Sighing was never a good thing.

"Zuko…I like you too," my heart did back flips at the declaration "but…" uh oh. "I don't think this is a good idea. I mean we just met and I don't feel like it's a good idea to pursue this. I'm about to work for you and I don't like mixing work and personal life…" I sighed leaning back into my chair. This was NOT what I wanted to hear, and much to my surprise it hurt a lot more than I wanted it too as well. The painful pang in my heart proved just how much I was really falling for this girl.

"Katara we could make it work. Sure we haven't known each other for long but you can't deny you have feelings for me like you just admitted. I can't ignore the growing feelings I have for you. I would love to date you and get to know you. I think if you gave it a chance we could make it work. I ca-"

"No Zuko. I can't see it working out. I mean I _just _met you. Yes okay, I like you. Your attractive funny and probably much more but I don't want to risk it." I sighed this girl was stubborn as hell. I felt a bit of fear creep into my heart over her friend Aang.

"Would you date Aang then? I heard him talking about wanting you back." She leaned forward with urgency.

"What no! Zuko believe me I like you and I would love to date you. I will be turning Aang down as well." I shook my head in confusion, this didn't make any sense.

"Katara how can you turn me down if you haven't even given us a chance?" She shook her head.

"I already said, I don't want to mix work and my personal life. Dating you would just…just be the worst."

"Ouch Katara." She sighed heavily.

"Zuko I didn't mean the aspect of dating you but when it comes down to it. If I dated you not only would you be my boss but also my boyfriend. There would be No boundary between work and personal life. I don't want that." I rested my head on my hand.

"So if we had met each other before, when you and Azula became friends would you have dated me?" She bushed before nodding slowly. That was all I needed to know. "Then I'll prove it to you that I can separate work and personal life. You have to give me a chance though Katara. I've never felt like this for someone before, I told you that. So please give me at least a fair chance at winning you over." She looked like she wanted to reject me but, she gave up.

"What would that entail exactly?" I smirked lacing a hand with hers on the table.

"You have to go out with me at least twice a week for a meal. You have to give me chances to show you what it would be like to be my girlfriend. In return I will honor your end and treat you like nothing more than a friend and employee like Toph at work." She looked at our hands and giggled again. I was beginning to really love that sound.

"I feel like neither of us could really keep away from each other during work if we were also having dates on the outside." She stated. Damn she was good thinking into that. I thought hard about her personality, or what I knew of it so far. Smiling I knew that she was stubborn and competitive. I thought about the sudden kiss I had given her while we were in the club.

"Fine let's make it a game then." She smiled resting her face in the palm of her free hand.

"A game?" I nodded.

"Since you don't think I can keep my hands off of you during work we can make a game out of it. If I don't make any advances during the work day you have to go on a date with me that week. The more days I go the more days I get a date." She shook her head smiling.

"Okay but where's the challenge in that? Surely you can do that easily." I grinned.

"Exactly, that's why you have to find ways on making me crack and trust me," I leaned forward kissing her hand, "there are plenty of little things you could do that would make me crack during the day." The blush appeared on her face again but she still seemed reluctant. I huffed letting go of her hand and leaning back in my chair smirking at my ingenious plan. "Of course, if you don't think you can win then I say you should just give up and let me take you out whenever." I could see the competitive side come out and her stubbornness to refuse defeat at a challenge.

"Fine Zuko have it your way. If I can make you blush, squirm, or show any signs of slipping then I win and I get to choose if I go out that night or not. If I can't then I will agree to you taking me out on a date." I smirked. This worked out better than I expected. I looked down at the menu feeling a little hungry and looked up at the woman in front of me.

"Deal, would you like to order now?" She nodded and I saw her smirk but I tossed it to the side as nothing. The waitress came back and took our order, she had ordered a fruit salad while I had gone with a simple turkey sandwich with a side of fries.

Katara and I talked about our favorite TV shows and celebrities while we waited for our food to arrive. When it did I noticed that Katara had started smirking again, she grabbed a fork and started poking around at her food. "So when do you want to start this game of yours?" I smiled.

"Now if you want? Also If I can get at least ten dates in a month then you have to agree to date me" she nodded smiling and grabbed a strawberry from her bowl. She pushed it against her lips and gazed at me with half lidded eyes. Shit, she was serious. I watched as she glided her tongue over the fruit before taking a bite of it. I sat in my seat completely still, fighting the urge to show a reaction to her eating her strawberries.

After a full twenty minutes I had survived lunch much to her disappointment. I paid for our lunch and walker her back to my car and opened the door for her.

"Thank you for the lunch Zuko, it was very nice." I felt her purposely brush against me but kept myself calm and collected. I closed the door and walked towards the driver's side. So far it was a win for me. I started the car and turned to her. "You're welcome, I'm pretty sure if you let me take you on another date I could give you better memories."

"I'm sure you could too. Zuko?" I turned to look at her when she kissed my cheek. I felt the blush rise to my face. I silently cursed at my body's reaction. "W-what?" She smiled, maybe she didn't notice?

"I win today."

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Whew this was a long chapter...it's currently 2 am so my eyes are screaming "Go the fuck to bed" **

**I really wanted to update for you guys and I will write the next chapter tomorrow. My other fic has 10 chapters and yet this one only has 7...not good I need to update like 3 chapters worth so that they are aligned again. I promise I will work hard!  
There was a bit more dialogue in this chapter than in the others due to the texts but I really wanted to do the whole group chat thing!  
Please tell me what you guys think!~  
Review Review Review~!**

Next chapter will be the day Katara starts working, and Toph's back story! At some point I will cover everyone's back story but for now it's Toph tomorrow :D~

Ciao

**Rae**


	8. First day

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! I'm sorry I was gone for so long! I have prepared chapters and will be uploading them today. I will upload this one an then one for my other fic. **

**I downloaded this documents app that let me work like I'm using word so it was easy to write this chapter during my cruise!  
Quick shout out to these lovely readers!:**

**PrincesaDeFuego- I'm so glad you enjoyed that last chapter! OH DEAR GOD NO I REFUSE TO MAKE KATARA A SLUT, it will be fluffy or slightly inciting actions that only they will notice. Trust me Katara would never let herself be shown that way and I wouldnt do it either. Its just something to keep Zuko on his toes heheheh.**

**xXAngelOscuroxX- I completely agree to there being more action during their dates and trust me there are some interesting ones to come! I just wanted the general idea out but thank you for the input! I hope I can fulfill your expectations! **

**Zutara Love Shipper- Thank you for loving it! I hope you will continue to!**

**Olympic Platinum- YES MORE COMPETITIVE FLUFF COMING UP SOON!~ *wiggles eyebrows* Some may be more hot than others!~**

**Now onto the chapter XD! It's a bit short but I couldn't really tell how many pages I was writing on the app! I have another chapter ready to upload but Ill give this one some time so I will post in about an hour again :D~ Thanks for being so patient with me!**

* * *

**Zuko's POV  
**  
I awoke at the same time every fucking morning. Never getting to sleep in due to my affinity to the sun. I always rose along with it. Even when I tried to stay up late past midnight to sleep later. I groaned at the rising sun and looked at my clock. Great, this morning it's 6 am. I fell back against my pillows. Mondays.

I fucking _hated _Mondays. I would have to sort all this crap out with my business partners before the week started. That meant I would be in meetings all day. I looked to the nightstand to see my phone. Unlocking it I noticed Toph had texted me. I prayed that it was good news.

_Toph- Mornin' Sparky! I'm sure you're up by now. Katara messaged me not too long ago. She will be ready to come in at 8 like you were SUPPOSED to tell her. Guess your little date with Sugar Queen didn't have anything to do with work huh? Oh well, she will be in and I will show her around. She seems like the type to catch on quick.  
Today you have those glorious meetings that you love oh so much. One at lunch too.  
Here's your schedule. From tomorrow onwards Katara will text you the information  
9:00- Mr. Arnook and his council  
11:00- Meeting with the managers  
12:30- Meeting with Mr. Bumi  
2:00- Mr. Lou, says it's important  
3:30- Republic bank  
5:00- open (may I suggest you give Katara a tour of the company?)  
6:30- Dinner with your parents. Says it's important also they want you to bring Katara. Azula will be there too.  
That's it. I'll be in at 7:45 to do a sweep of the building. _

I sighed. Most of my day would be uneventful and full of meetings like I had feared. Meeting with Mr. Arnook and Mr. Bumi was nothing. They were always business partners with my father but it was clear as day that they preferred , I wasn't happy about meeting with Mr. Lou. Anything to do with Mai's father was never good. I suddenly felt guilty. Here I was acting like a love sick teenager over Katara, the beautiful vixen that had entered my world, and yet I was practically in chains. I didn't love Mai but, my say might not even matter. My father wanted this relationship for more power. I sighed it was time to get up. I was reluctant to take Katara to a family dinner however, if they met her they might bring up Mai. The only fear was Katara would leave me before I had a chance to explain. I fried up some eggs and sausage over the stove and sent a text to my sister.

_Zuko- Hey Azula you up?  
Azula- Yeah regrettably, what do you need Zuzu? I would like to try and go back to bed. Zuko- I need a favor. Tonight we are having a family dinner and I would like to take Katara. Well mom and dad want her to come as well. Thing is I don't want anything about Mai to come up.  
Azula- hmmm I can't say anything to father personally. But, if you get there and let Katara go home to change and I'll pick her up that should give you more than enough time to speak with father first. You owe me after this though!  
Zuko- Yeah yeah okay whatever. Deal. I'll let her go at 5:30. I want to give her a tour of the building.  
Azula- mmm maybe after that you can show her your house so she doesn't get lost. ;)  
Zuko- Azula! Look I like her okay but I don't want to scare her off. Don't tease her or I'll fucking kill you myself. Don't ruin this for me.  
Azula- Whoa Zuzu don't get so paranoid! Geeze mom will get a kick out of this. It's the first time you've gotten so riled up over a girl.  
Zuko- I won't deny that I might like her a little more than I originally thought I did. It's not love but I might be close to falling.  
Azula- Ew that is probably the sappiest thing I have ever heard you I have no problems with Katara becoming my future sister in law. Have fun convincing dad! Him and Mr. Lou are pretty set on you and Mai getting married.  
Zuko- Over my dead body. Got to go. Laters  
Azula- lol. Laters_

I quickly ate my breakfast and got ready for a quick shower. After I was picking out my black work pants and a red button down with a black tie to add. I ran my fingers through my hair which were coated in gel. After that I brushed my teeth and proceeded to finish with my favorite cologne.  
I grabbed my keys and headed off to work. I made decent time setting off at 7:20 but, it was a lot later than usual. I sighed turning on my phone and playing my favorite Pandora station. I wasn't going to deny the sudden change in my feelings towards Katara. At first it was just a simple curiosity. I was intrigued by the copper skinned woman at the party and now I find out that the feelings were directed towards the same girl that sauntered into my office just this last Friday. I sighed pulling into the employee parking lot.  
Katara is the first woman to capture my attention. Sure I've had women throw themselves at me, although I couldn't help but think that those were meaningless encounters. Katara walks into my life an it's like my whole world changed. I laughed at my sudden epiphany. She had changed my world just by being in it. I greeted everyone on my way in suddenly feeling very cheerful and headed up to the top floor. I grabbed my phone sending Toph a quick text.  
_Zuko- I'm here._

_Toph- Good. Sweetness beat you to it._

I cursed under my breath. I wasn't going to lie that my joyous mood was slightly ruined. I was disappointed. Disappointed in myself. I wanted to be in my chair waiting for her arrival. Ugh now I was going to look like an idiot. Late before two of my employees. Just wonderful. The elevator doors opened on the 40th floor and inside I saw the two women.

Toph had let her hair down and was curled much to my surprise. She tended to keep her hair up with a bun or pony tailed style. Something so feminine really made me turn twice. Not only was her hair down but she was wearing an emerald green blouse with a pitch black pencil skirt and her usual black flats. I smiled when she noticed me.

"Ah Sparky's here! " Her smile fell, "...I can tell what you're thinking. I look ridiculous" I shook my head.

"No Toph you look amazing!" She blushed and pushed a curled strand of hair to the back of her ear. I turned to Katara who was beaming.

I was too busy seeing the dramatic change of my childhood friend to notice the woman who stood before me. Once I looked at her I couldn't look away. Her hair was in a high ponytail much to my displeasure. Strands fell over the delicate features in her face and light make up on her eyes. The most striking would be the blood red color of her lips. I wanted to bite them between my teeth but, I knew better than to act on impulse. My eyes traveled to her blue blouse much similar to Toph's and a grey pencil skirt. I smirked at the way it hugged her delicious curves.

Unlike the people in my family and hometown with pale skin and slim figures. Katara was a goddess in disguise with her athletic build, strong demeanor and bronzed skin illuminated by the buildings light fixtures.

She had me completely memorized.

**Katara's POV**

"Zuko?" I looked into those golden spheres. He was staring at me. No, he was _stripping_ me with them. I could feel the blush creep onto my face no one had looked at me like that before. Toph laughed,

"Don't worry Sugar Queen. Sparky here is just drawn to your beauty." That seemed to draw Zuko out from his little world as the gold orbs fixated on me. He smiled and I shook my head. How obvious could he be!? I looked at Toph who was snickering to the side.

"What did I do?" He finally spoke, I groaned as Toph burst into hysterical laughter which caused more blush to rush over my face.

"Oh Sugar Queen was just talking to you and you were too busy ogling at her to even register that she was speaking." I held a hand to my cheek. Ugh this was so embarrassing. What in the hell was I doing? Here we are boss and subordinate making silent passes at each other. I couldn't lie that during the time he was looking at me I snuck a glance or two at him.

Red suited him. Very very well. Zuko blushed and looked to me after quickly regaining his composure. "Sorry, what did you say?" He asked, I smiled.

"I was saying I'm glad you appreciated the hard work I put into Toph. After we met yesterday Toph called asking to hang out and I did something about her. I'm glad to see that her new outfit proved to be worth it. Don't you think?" He nodded mutely before the phone in his office rang. I looked to Toph for instructions as he ran inside.

"Don't worry. People won't call you today. I already told you Sparky's schedule. After today I'll have you ready to take over. So for now let him answer all the phones. I'm going to go over all of your duties starting with the morning patrol. As his secretary and I as his co-director we have to visit the main floors where managers and the company teams operate. From there we can see if anything of importance needs doing. If it's something internal that I can sort out then it will be my business. If it's things like final documentation, project approvals, or any approvals of the sort you will see if they require one of the two options. A meeting with Zuko which you will organize for him daily. Or if it just needs to be signed. Most days Zuko will have time at lunch to get documents signed and pass them back to you to distribute. Do you follow so far?" I nodded. It was much like running errands for my mother and father back at the Shining South. If I wasn't waitressing I was organizing the accounting and also doing small secretarial jobs. Toph smiled and motioned me to follow her back into the elevator.

"Good. Now, the main floors we will need to visit on the routine are 10,20, and 30. It's really easy to understand after awhile. Floors 1-10 are for minor duties such as customer service. On the 10th floor is the Head of customer service. Then 11-20 is project planning, their head is on the 20th floor. Then on 21-30 is external business affairs, again the head is on the 30th floor. Floors 31-39 are internal affairs. They include security and board. The meeting rooms are floors 32-35. Zuko and us are obviously at the top." I nodded as we walked into the elevator and Toph pressed floor 10.

It was a lot to remember but I knew after running up and down every day it would become like the back of my hand. I watched as we descended down to the 10th floor. Curiosity pecked at the back of my head. Toph had been here for so long and had been Zuko's childhood friend. I could help but wonder when a good time would be to hear her story.

"Seems to be easy enough. I hope I catch on quickly to be of greater assistance to you both." She smiled and we reached the 10th floor.

"You will, don't worry we are just doing introductions everyone knows your new." I nodded as the nerves creeped under my skin. I had a couple of questions but they would have to wait. We spent about 30 minutes at the 10th floor as she introduced me to the main leading staff and then to their assistants. After we climbed back into the elevator. Papers in hand.

"So Toph, you said you and Zuko were childhood friends correct? What was it like. I mean your obviously younger than me. It's been bugging me since the night at the club and you said you would tell me." She laughed and leaned against the elevator wall.

"It's a long story I'm willing to share but let's make these rounds first and I'll tell you at lunch. Sound good?" I smiled back kindly at Toph as we reached the 20th floor.

"Sounds good."

We finally finished rounds around 12:40ish and proceeded back up to the top floor too hand the documents to Zuko. I was actually quite pleased with how much I remembered and retained for future reference. Everyone was really kind and helpful. Even though I had a harder time understanding the external affairs department they were kind enough to slowly teach me what I needed to know. Toph took me downstairs to the bottom floor and across the street to the diner. We left the documents on Zuko's desk since he was at a meeting and proceeded to lunch. I was itching to hear Toph's tale.

We sat down near a window and ordered a water each. Quickly making our order and Toph smiling outside watching people walk by. "So you're interested to hear my tale?" I nodded enthusiastically listening to her laugh as she took a deep breath and turned her emerald green eyes into mine. "Well. Did you know I was born blind as a child?"

"Blind? But how-" she smiled even wider.

"Let's start there then"

* * *

**OKAY! Thats it for chapter 8! I know I know it was only like 4 pages in word so its really short I'm so sorry! Next chapter is Toph and Zuko's childhood!**  
**I bet you are all itching to find out that development! Look out for the next chapter in an hour! Im off to go post my other fanfic chapter that I wrote on the cruise!**  
**Thank you again for all the lovely reviews they really keep me going! **

**So please review, Review, REVIEW~**

**Until next chapter~**  
**CIAO~**

**Rae**


	9. Toph's Story

**Hey everyone! This chapter has some third POV. I usually write in third but I've liked doing individual povs lately. I feel like this is a good time to explain Toph and Zukos friendship! I really ****_really_**** hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**Thank you for all of the wonderful support! **

**Now on with the chapter~**

* * *

**Tophs Story**

**7 years ago**

Being normal was never possible for Toph. She was born blind to one of the most influential business couples of Ba Sing Se, the Bei Fong's. Although she suffered from a disability she never failed to make her parents proud. Fighting to understand the world she lived in Toph continuously fought with her father over what she could and couldn't do. Unlike her mother, Mr. Bei Fong refused to believe she could handle herself beyond their household walls.

"You can't keep me locked in here forever!" Toph yelled. Her father growled, fists slammed down onto the dinner table and her mother sat motionless at her husband's regular outrage. How Toph knew? Easy, the vibrations from the actions, the sound and the feel of the ground beneath her. Their doctors said it was a miracle that she didn't have to use a cane to stop herself from hitting objects. In fact it was like she wasn't blind at all if you didn't notice her milky green eyes. Void of any recognition if she looked at you. In fact she knew where she was most of the time but, unless someone moved or spoke she didn't know where you where.

Fury bubbled in her father's chest whenever she spoke out against his orders. "Toph you are _blind_! What on earth makes you believe that you could be fine out there! You are twelve years old and barely have an understanding of what it's like out there. You are _weak_ and people can take _advantage_ of you! I will _not_ have you unsupervised. This conversation is OVER!" She flew her plate across the table, or she hoped she did. When the plate shattered on the floor she smiled internally at the accomplishment. From there she turned out of the dining room and allowed her escort to take her to her room.

Mrs. Bei Fong looked to her husband with sadness. "Dear, please listen to me. I understand your concerns but, twelve years she's been imprisoned here. Maybe she just needs a friend? If you can't allow her to leave please let her bring someone in. Summer vacations are coming up. Surely one of your business partners has children that would be willing to come to our home?" Mr. Bei Fong rubbed his chin. Their servants began to clear the table and the food on the floor that their daughter had thrown moments ago. With a heavy sigh he looked to his wife.

"Perhaps. I can't think of anyone with children her age. I hate to keep her here. Even if she thinks she can handle herself… I don't trust other people." Ms. Bei Fong smiled.

"Maybe there are none her age. Don't you think it would be wise to ask Ursa and Ozai's children to stay? I was speaking with her the other day, seems like her son is also having troubles at his school when it comes to people. I believe it would be wise to build their friendship so that we may continue a healthy relationship with the Azulon's in the future." Mr. Bei Fong jumped out of his seat, bringing his wife with him.

"Why Mrs. Bei Fong that is a wonderful idea!" She blushed as his fingers graced the side of her face affectionately, "ah how lucky I am to have married such a noble and intelligent woman." They kissed and began making arrangements.

Not even a week later the Azulon's daughter and son had arrived at the gates of the Bei Fong's house. Much to Azula's dismay she had to go. She craved to go out with other friends to Ember Island but, her father had demanded they stay for at least a week with their friends. She blew the hair out of her face as her and Zuko climbed out of the car. If anything she would be on her best behavior ...or try to be, like her parents wished. Zuko stood next to her quiet and polite as ever. She rolled her eyes but, quickly smiled as the Bei Fong's approached them.

"Mr. Zuko, Ms. Azula, welcome to our home. I hope you enjoy your stay."  
Zuko stepped forward shaking hands with Mr. Bei Fong.

"Thank you for your hospitality. Our parents always speak fondly of you and wish to apologize for not coming with us. They had important matters to attend to." Azula frowned. _Yeah busy trying to expand the company_. Mrs. Bei Fong looked around frowning.

"Dear where 's Toph?" Mr. Bei Fong's smile fell and quickly looked to the nearest servant demanding answers while Mrs. Bei Fong took them into the building. As they walked they could hear his distressed cry.

"SHE RAN AWAY AGAIN!? HOW CAN YOU LET THIS HAPPEN OVER AND OVER AGAIN? FIND HER! _IMMEDIATELY_!" Zuko gasped. Azula smiled wickedly she poked Zuko in the side and leaned into his ear.

"Maybe this won't be so bad. Seems like this Toph girl isn't as weak and helpless as we thought." Zuko smiled hushing his sister but nodded in agreement. Mrs. Bei Fong appeared pleased despite her daughters disappearance which piqued Azula's interest.

"Mrs. Bei Fong, is it normal for your daughter to run off. I thought she was blind?"

"Azula! Mind your manners!" Zuko blushed with embarrassment from his sisters lack of respect. At 14 you would think she could read the atmosphere. He rolled his eyes before apologizing to Mrs. Bei Fong.

"It's quite alright Zuko, yes Azula she is blind. However she isn't completely blind. Have you ever heard about your senses strengthening if one is lost? Toph's sense of sound and touch is greater than a normal human beings. She may be blind but, she can hear and feel everything around her. After living here for 12 years of her life it's no surprise to me that she is able to run off. I believe this is the 50th time."

"50th!?" Zuko exclaimed. She nodded silently with a smile.

"Yes. Which is why I am glad you two are here. I believe Toph needs friends, someone who can understand that she is not as weak and ignorant as my husband believes she is." Azula groaned.

"Why don't you just tell him that yourself?" Zuko was absolutely appalled at his sisters behavior. Unlike him she wouldn't be in too much trouble. However, as the soon to be successor after his father. Zuko had to remain loyal to his studies and practice honor among other things. He sighed allowing Azula to do as she pleased no matter what he said she wouldn't stop anyways. Mrs. Bei Fong didn't seem upset at her behavior and continued the conversation with a small smile.

"My husband believes that Toph is still a little girl. No matter how much she changes he ignores her due to her blindness. Honestly sometimes I think he is more blind than she is." Azula laughed at this came to a corridor. To the left, right, and front was a room. Mrs. Bei Fong opened the left sided room's door. "Azula this will be your room during your stay. Zuko you are across from her. In between is Toph's room. I hope you are comfortable here. Please make yourselves at home while I return to my husband and look for our daughter. One of our servants will call you for dinner." She waved and walked away. Leaving Azula and Zuko to look into their rooms.

After 10 minutes Azula walked into Zuko's room. He was sat texting on his phone. She shook her head, he was reporting to their parents. "Really Zuko? When will you grow up and stop telling mom everything that happens. Your such a Momma's boy!" Zuko threw his phone down.

"You know what Azula? I'm tired of you telling me what to do. You're my little sister you don't get to boss me around! Yeah your dads favorite and I'm moms but I'm supposed to take over the company one day so just lay off!"

Azula flipped her hair from her face and smirked at Zuko. "Woooowww it doesn't take much to rile you up Zuzu. I know all that so calm down. No need to get so temperamental." Zuko groaned and fell back against his bed. Pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to ease the headache that was coming on. Azula sat next to him.

"Soooo I heard your sort of engaged to Mai. Kind of sucks. I mean you're only 16 and fathers already selling you off." Zuko snapped. That was a low blow, even for her.

"THAT isn't happening. We are not _engaged_ it's just a precaution! Father just told Mr. Lou that so that they would continue to support us. He will break it off if the company makes it through the next two years." Azula fell back on the bed with him.

"I know. I'm sorry…look I know you don't want to marry her. You haven't spoken about it since they decided on it."

"I wont marry her. It is never going to happen." Azula hummed quietly.

"Mai seems thrilled about it sadly." Zuko sat up sighing.

"There's no point in talking about it. That company is all our family has. If we lose it. We have to start from scratch. That's _not_ easy. So if by me marrying a woman I don't love is needed until the company is fine then so be it. If I have to marry her," he shivered. "If I have to marry her then I will. But, the moment the company is fine I will end it with a divorce." Azula smiled.

"Don't worry Zuzu there will be a girl out there for you. You're just not looking hard enough!" He smiled at his sister and they waited patiently for dinner. Thankfully it wasn't too long until someone made themselves present. Too much of their surprise a girl stood at the door way.

"Yo. Sounds like your going through a hard time." Zuko shot out of the bed.

"Who are you!?" Toph laughed and walked into the room. Her milky eyes drew their attention and realization hit them full force.

"You! Your Toph!" Toph smiled and heard Zuko growl.

"Whoa calm down Sparky. I didn't mean to listen into your conversation but, I figured I should say hello." Azula walked towards her shaking her hand.

"Nice nickname. That fits Zuzu perfectly. I'm Azula by the way." Toph smiled and shook her hand.

"Thanks I tend to make a lot up for people. Sort of irritates them." Her and Azula laughed together and then Zuko walked over. Toph heard his heavy footsteps and turned in his direction. This surprised him and Azula.

"Wow you really can tell where people are." She shrugged.

"Doctors say I'm lucky that I can hear and feel so well but, it doesn't stop me from wondering what it's like to see things." The siblings nodded, then finally spoke when they realized the girl couldn't see that.

"ah yeah I suppose not." Zuko said. He took Toph's hand and placed it in his. "I'll just have to do my best to help you see during my stay." Toph smiled at his friendliness.

"Well I don't plan on staying long so you and Zuzu will have to get along. I promised some friends I would be able to hang out after a week." Toph nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry I understand the urge to run away from here." They all laughed and a servant came to collect them for dinner. Somehow Toph knew that her and Zuko would get along. Mostly because of how similar they really were.

**_One month later_**

Zuko and Toph had become fast friends. After the first week Azula stayed true to her word and left to go out with other friends. Zuko had enjoyed a females friendship besides his sisters. Especially since they were just as rowdy and boisterous as any other group of friends. Toph was calm and eager to do something different every day. Unlike other girls, Toph didn't care for the girly things. Instead she craved adventure, trouble, and a companion to do it with. It was the most fun Zuko had had in all the 16 years of his life. Highschool was tedious and demanding he thought for sure his summer would be the same. One night they were laying in the grass in the garden watching the stars gleam and flicker.

"Hey Toph. If you could have one thing in life what would it be? Your eyesight?" She hummed thinking about his sudden question.

"I would say it is. Maybe not for the reasons you would believe though." Zuko turned onto his stomach looking at Toph and her milky eyes.

"For what reasons then?" She smiled.

"If I could get my eyesight back people would probably want me to do everything imaginable. Learn to read, write, the typical things. Maybe add a trip into the heart of Ba Sing Se in there or even to the Fire county to see you. If I got my eyesight back I would want an education. Something that would require me to test people. To push them beyond their limits. And overseer if you would. I think if I had a job like that I could be happy. I can already read people by their tone of voice no matter how hard they try and I can feel them. Their presence I guess. I think I would be the best at something like that." Zuko flipped back onto his back. Awed by Toph's hard thought view on her future. If only there was a way to get her eyesight back for her.

"I see. So something in a company or military then?" She turned on her side.

"Never the military. That would be a little too much." He nodded.

"So a company position then?"

"Yeah like a supervisor. To watch over everyone. Make sure they are honest. Do background checks, conduct interviews, ect." Zuko smiled.

"If somehow you got your eyesight back then I would hire you. I'll be taking over the family company once my dad deems me worthy. I would like to have a friend there to work with me." Toph smiled. Pleased with the idea of her and Zuko working together. "Sounds like fun Sparky. If only it was possible."  
Zuko smiled.

"Never give up hope Toph."

It took an incredible amount of persuasion to convince Zuko's father to find a way to cure Toph of her blindness. After discussing Toph's dreams his mother was able to push his father into agreeing. The operation was expensive but, it was a 99% success rate. They decided on Toph's 15th birthday she would have the operation. The summer before highschool.

Zuko's father told her that once this was done he hoped she would work for Zuko and to watch his back. He didn't have to warn her twice. Thankfully the operation was successful. It took her about a week to finally open her eyes and adjust to the world around her. Another 2 months to stop herself from getting headaches over the massive amounts of information the visual world added to her brain.

Then she started school with Zuko and Azula. Although she was younger and Zuko had already started college Toph pushed herself into taking the top highschool and college classes. She was beyond smart. She was incredibly intelligent. Passing every class thrown at her with flying colors. Not only did she graduate with her highschool diploma but also her bachelor's degree at 18. Then it only took her a total of two years at Zuko's college to finish her master's degree in business.

In the time in between, Zuko and Toph stayed close friends. Keeping in contact about everything in their lives. He struggled with his approaching marriage to Mai and she was busy trying to tell her father to back off. Even with her improved eyesight her father refused to let her go on her own. They knew however, that in the end they would get where they wanted. Toph graduated and joined Zuko at his acceptance party as his Co-Director. A position Mr. Azulon had created for her so that she was with Zuko most of the time. Finally after all the preparation, Zuko would become the director of Azulon Corporations. His parents spoke a short speech before he took the stand in front of all his fathers, now _his_ employees.

"I am more than grateful for all of you that managed to attend my family and I tonight. My father and his father before him have done nothing but build this company to where it is today. From this day onward as the new director I will put all my strength into making it bigger and better than it is now. I plan on expanding it internationally. Many of you have volunteered to leave for this new headquarters to experience a new beginning. Although I stand here now before you as the new face of Azulon Corporations, I know that the true hard workers are you. So please enjoy the music and food because, tonight is also your night!" Toph smiled and held a glass up.

"To Zuko!" The crowd cheered and yelled in excitement.

**_Present_**

**_Kataras POV_**

"So now you know. I owe the life I have now to Zuko but, even if he didn't ask his father to cure my eyesight I would have remained a friend." I finished my lunch in disbelief. Their friendship ran pretty deep. I knew Zuko and Toph where close but, I didn't know that they practically gave her a brand new life that was close to impossible to accomplish. She took the last bite of her lunch and looked out the window.

"I... I never knew. I mean I knew you and Zuko had grown up with each other but," she waved her hand finishing my sentence short.

"Don't worry about it Sugar Queen. But now you know! No more secrets! Oh there is one thing I wanted to ask..." The waiter had come back to our table.

"One check or separate?" I looked in my bag for my credit card.

"Separate ple-" I began.

"No no, this is on me. It's your first lunch don't worry about it! You can pay another day." The waiter nodded and left me hanging. I smiled at Toph.

"Thank you Toph," she smiled and crossed her arms on the table.

"So back to what I was saying. I have a favor." A favor? I scratched the side of my temple.

"Uhhhh depends, what's the favor?" She looked at me seriously leaning back in her chair. Letting out the breath she was holding she began to speak.

"It's about Zuko..." I caught the fact that she didn't use his nickname which made me think whatever she was about to say was serious. "I know he likes you." I smiled.

"I like him too Toph I don't plan on letting it involve our work life though. Or at least that was the plan." She shook her head.

"Look Katara, I know your type. Your interested and who wouldn't be? I mean Zuko is not only rich but good looking. Women have thrown themselves at him so many times I makes me wish I _didn't_ get my eyesight back. He's a good friend of mine and I don't want him to get hurt." I looked at her silently, not saying anything. What was she implying?

"Zuko would kill me if I told anyone this but I think you will be good for him. You don't seem like the type of girl that runs after riches."

"Uh okay what is it?" She smiled wickedly.

"When it comes to relationships he's an idiot." I felt my eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"What do you mean he's an idiot when it comes to relationships? Are you saying that he doesn't know how to be in one?" She nodded her head. The waiter came back with the check and Toph signed it off.

"Exactly. It's not his fault he's just never dated anyone." I leaned forward, slamming my hands on the table alerting everyone around.

"WHAT!?" Toph snickered and started walking outside. I followed quickly behind trying to catch up to the short statured woman. "Toph what do you mean he's never _dated!?_ It's _Zuko_, how the _hell_ has he never dated anyone?" We walked back into the building waiting for the elevator.

"Well Zuko was so busy trying to live up to his father's expectations that he never gave women the time of day. He just didn't have time for a girl in his life. Sure he's probably had flings or one night stands but no one has actually interested him like you have. Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if he's trying to get your attention every time you're in the room." I felt the blush creep onto my face, remembering the game he and I had agreed too. Of course to anyone else the game was silly and to be honest a little slutty on my part. It sort of made sense now though. I had practically denied him a relationship so here he was trying whatever he could think if to get me to notice him.

"Toph has Zuko ever asked a girl on a date?" We got in the elevator and headed up to the 40th floor. I checked my watch it was 2:10. Zuko was probably still in a meeting. Toph was going to show me how to make appointments and other desk like jobs that I would be in charge of in the afternoons. She said I would be done in 3 hours. Guess that meant we were starting as soon as we got in.

Toph laughed, "Noooooo I doubt he could stand having a date with anyone! The girls he had flings with were purely physical. It sounds bad I know but come on I'm pretty sure everyone's done it at least once. Don't give him hell because of his past. Though I'm guessing you want to know because he's asked you out for dinner or something right?" I nodded shyly and told her about our game. She burst out laughing.

"Oh my _god_ that's great! I'll have to make sure to pop in every now and again to embarrass him!" I grinned.

"So you have any suggestions? You know Zuko better than I do. Is there something I should use to my advantage?" The doors opened and we walked to the front desk where two seats where. One for me and one for Toph. Zuko was in his office with his 2:00 appointment. Toph wouldn't tell me who it was but she told me that I should prepare myself to hear yelling. She straightened out some papers and smirked.

"Okay I have one but you should use it when your ideas are running out or nothing seems to faze him anymore." I nodded enthusiastically while she leaned over so Zuko wouldn't hear us. "Wear red."

I glared at her. Not going to sound like a bitch but, I was expecting more. "Really. That's it?" She rolled her eyes.

"Katara look around? What color does Zuko wear _every day_? **_Red._** He's like obsessed with it. Imagine how he would react if you came in with a body con dress in a bright red? He'd fall over drooling!" I held in a laugh. She was right, everything about Zuko was the color red, red and more red. Maybe some gold and black here and there but not much. I didn't mind the color but, it definitely wasn't in my wardrobe. I'd have to go shopping on my next day off.

I thought about it from my point of view. If Zuko came in with a blue shirt I would probably look twice not going to lie. I mean yeah, he was hot in red and his black business attire but, I wouldn't mind a bit of a change. I hummed thinking about the possibilities.

" !" I jumped at the booming voice from the other side of the door in Zuko's office. A man came rushing out obviously very angry. He was tall, maybe around 6ft and had short black hair. His eyes were a deep brown and had a stern look in his features. I presumed he was Mr. Lou, Zuko's 2:00 appointment. I looked at the clock. It was only 2:30 something must have gone wrong because that was too short of a meeting. I looked to Toph who was already standing and walking into Zuko's office ignoring the angry man. I followed closely behind watching Mr. Lou enter the elevator and leave.

"What happened now?" Zuko groaned and fell back against his chair.

"He won't listen to reason. When I told him about cancelling-" he looked at me and smiled sadly. At that moment I knew he was hiding something. "-he just stormed out!" He grunted and threw his hands in the air. I didn't like being kept from secrets but then again I just got here. Maybe I would know in a couple of days when they thought they could trust me more?

Toph sighed and placed a pile of papers on his desk. "It will work out Sparky. Look finish these papers and then you and Katara can take a tour around the building together. I only took her to the main floors." He smiled and looked back to me. I blushed furiously. I could see the look in his eyes. He wanted to play the game, I smirked. He didn't know that I had told Toph about it.

"Thank you Toph, Katara do you still want to see the rest?" He asked, I smiled.

"Sure and maybe your house afterwards." His eyes bulged and blush exploded across his face. Toph broke out into hysterical laughter.

"Have you been messaging Azula?" He muttered. I blushed, _what?_

"No…why would you think that?" He groaned and let a hand cover his face in embarrassment.

"Unless Azula said the same thing. _Oh my god_ she did didn't she! This is going to be great! Good job Sugar Queen guess today's your win!" I was blushing at the accidental slip on Zuko's part. I turned to Toph who was still laughing, I smirked and saw the gears turn in Zuko's head.

"You told Toph!?" We both started laughing at him while he was trying to compose himself.

"Of course I did. So like we agreed… no date tonight. I'm a little tired anyways." Zuko sighed while Toph laughed walking back to the front area.

"I was kind of hoping you would accompany me tonight." I sighed. It was the first day. I really didn't want to go. He stood up and walked over to me, when he finally stopped a few inches away I could smell cinnamon. It was intoxicating.

"Does it have to be tonight? Zuko I agreed I'd work with you but, to be honest I still don't like the idea of dating you when you're my boss." He smirked causing my stomach to lurch.

"I know, I really do wish I had met you before all this. I wanted you to come tonight because my family would like for you to come. I called my dad earlier but he wouldn't listen. He says he misses you and my mother would like to see how you're doing." I sighed, I knew eventually I would have to be at a family dinner. Before I was only friends with Azula and had never met Zuko, so we never had a dinner together. Now that I worked for him I feared that they would make us all attend. I loved Zuko's parents but, I was scared. He must have sensed my fear because he brought a hand to cup my face. His hands were warm and comforting, I felt myself lean into the gesture ignoring the fact that Toph was still in the room.

"I won't tell them about us." I stopped breathing. Toph whistled and walked out muttering 'that's my cue to leave'.

"What?" I asked, he smiled sadly.

"Katara I like you. I really do but, I can tell that you're not ready yet." I opened my mouth to voice my opinion but he stopped me. "It's okay, I knew from yesterday that I'm kind of forcing myself on you. We should spend more time together to get to know each other." He smirked, " and to play our _game_." I smiled with him.

"Thank you then, I guess I can let today go and go to dinner with you. It doesn't count as a date anyways since your parents would be there."

"And Azula." I smiled. That made it _much_ more enjoyable. Knowing that Azula would be there with me made excited.

"Good, I would be lost without my best friend." He rolled his eyes when Toph came back into his office.

"Okay you two no more flirting! Sparky finish your paperwork and let me show Katara a couple more things. Then you guys can talk more okay?" I giggled. Zuko leaned into my ear, his breath was hot and ticklish against my skin.

"I really love that sound," leaning away he smiled broadly at my blush. He released his hands and turned his attention to Toph allowing me to escape beside her.

"Okay Toph okay, I'm working now. Katara?" I looked up at him shyly. I wasn't fond of public displays of affection.

"Yes?" He smirked.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours." I could feel my heart skip a couple of beats. He was dangerous. This entire predicament was dangerous. Zuko was attractive, charming, childish, and sneaky as hell.

And I was playing with fire.

* * *

**Ahhhh thank you guys for reading! I'm so glad I was able to finish another chapter! I had college today and I think I have a pretty nice schedule for keeping up with these fics. I should be getting a job soon too (or I hope so) so until then I can update a chapter a day or at least try to. If I get a job I might have to shorten the amount of chapters per week. **

**Anyways thank you guys so much for our support! Tell me what you guys think so far! Did you enjoy Toph's little story? Please review review review! I appreciate all opinions and try to answer as honestly as I can. I understand I can't please everyone so I'll try my best to explain my reason for writing something the way I see fit. **  
**Until next chapter!**  
**Ciao**

**Rae**


	10. The Family Dinner

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait! I have started college this week and I just couldnt find the time to sit and write. I had homework and then a family problem to deal with! I will reply to everyone's review at the end of the chapter from now on!  
So here's the chapter! Enjoy (its long ahaha)**

* * *

**Family dinners**

**Zuko's POV**

Katara and Toph left my office not to shortly after I had spoken with them. My mind was running overtime over all of the issues I had to deal with. Groaning I sat back down feeling the plush leather of my seat engulf me. Mr. Lou was beginning to annoy me. I understood the promises my father had told him and the financial stability that he had hoped to gain by marrying off his daughter to me but, I couldn't help it. I just didn't love the expressionless girl. Sure we had _tried_ back in highschool when our raging hormones wouldn't allow us to think about the consequences and long term. However, even that proved to be fruitless when we argued about everything every minute we spent together. I rubbed my index fingers pads in small soothing circles on the edges of my temple attempting to ease the oncoming headache.

It just wasn't going to work. Yes, Mai Lou was beautiful and her family was wealthy enough to support even our company when we faced hardship but, it didn't mean that I could just go through with a loveless marriage. No matter what they tried to say I was completely against marrying his daughter. He wasn't too pleased either when I completely cancelled everything. I was sure my father was going to call or question me at dinner.

**Flashback to 2:00pm**

_Mr. Lou walked into the office with confident, purposeful steps resonating against the dark wood of the office floor. Zuko looked up from his desk, hands folded together awaiting to hear what exactly was so important that he needed to show up at his office during work hours. Mr. Lou sat down in the chair, giving Zuko the friendliest smile on his aged face. _

_"Zuko, I'm so glad I was able to meet with you." Zuko gave him an award winning smile. No matter what was going on in their personal lives he did not want to jeopardized their business relationship. He silently hoped that he had come here today for work and work alone. Talking about Zuko and Mai's anticipated engagement was a sticky subject he wanted to avoid at all costs. _

_"Please, the honor is mine. How have you been?" The older man chuckled deeply within his chest before breathing out peacefully with a smile upon his face._

_"Wonderful thank you. The company flourishes under my wife and daughters dedication and commitment. I on the other hand am enjoying the retired life and the quality time I am now able to spend with my family." He looked at Zuko straight on, his gaze never faltering. Then the younger of the two understood. "Which leads me to now."_

_"Is something troubling you? If you need anything Mr. Lou please tell us. You know my family would do everything in our power to help. Especially now that we are stable ourselves." Mr. Lou leaned back into his chair, eyes gauging the others that belonged to the young man in front of him._

_"Zuko," He paused and laced his fingers, intertwining them tightly as if anticipating a heavy discussion. "I believe you know exactly why I am here today." Zuko sighed and ran a hand through his hair uncomfortably. _

_"It's about Mai correct?" He nodded slowly, all friendliness leaving his expression. What laid before Zuko now was a father who was not pleased with the way things were going._

_"Yes, when are you planning on proposing. I understood wanting to finish college however you have been in the work force, and in charge of this company for awhile. I believe we shouldn't delay the inevitable any longer. My wife and I would like to see Mai is taken care of and you two are not getting any younger." Here goes nothing, or here comes trouble Zuko thought. He took a deep even breath tensing his body into a solid wall. _

_"Mr. Lou, I'm afraid I can't marry your daughter." The older man drew back his teeth revealing a very feral expression on his face. If it was possible Zuko could almost see the fire erupting from his mouth like a raging dragon. _

_"Excuse me!?" Zuko refused to lower his head or back down. Sitting as still and tall as the man before him raged from the inside out. "What do you mean you can't marry her!?"_

_"Mr. Lou, at the time I completely understood the necessity of forging an unbreakable bond between our families to ensure a full proof financial security. However I cannot bring myself to marry your daughter for that reason anymore." Mr. Lou stood up from his chair, arms and chest shaking with the fury held behind his rationality. Zuko knew he wouldn't lay a hand on him in his own office let alone in his building. He too stood up lifting his head slightly higher than normal to stand his ground. _

_"We had an agreement! She has been preparing for this since she was 16! You must be crazy if you think I will believe such a half assed defense!" Zuko huffed refusing to let the man tear him down. He wasn't having it anymore, this wasn't going to control his life any longer!_

_"Mr. Lou! I do not love your daughter! Why would you force us into a marriage neither of us wants! If you asked her she would agree with me. If it's the financial stability that you are more concerned about then we can come to another agreement however I refuse to continue on with this bullshit. I never decided this it was my father and I refuse to let you both control our lives. Especially mine!" Mr. Lou swept a hand across Zuko's desk smashing a small container filled with pens and pencils clean off, scattering across the floor. Zuko growled, how immature could this man be._

_"I promised my daughter she would be married! Don't you dare take that away from her. If you had such a problem with it why wait so long! Why didn't you express your feelings earlier!" I slammed my own hands down upon my desk._

_"Neither of you would have listened until I proved myself to be a worthy man. Now I am and I am expressing myself the best I can! I will not. Marry. Mai!" Mr. Lou threw a punch to the left side of Zuko's face. Thankfully with past of martial arts he was able to avoid the incoming attack and acted with a swiftness that could only be described as a trained reflex. _

_Angered by his fail the aged man mumbled multiple obscenities and turned sharply on his heels rushing out of the room without a second glance back. "MR. LOU!" He saw the two woman at their desk watching intently at the man storming out of the office. He sighed and quickly picked up the pens that had fallen onto the floor minutes ago as Toph walked in._

**Present**

I don't know why I thought that that conversation would turn out any better. Not only did I anger him but I flat out disrespected him. I glanced at my silver clock that rested at the right edge of my desk; 3:00 I had an appointment in thirty minutes. I would have to sit through another two hours before being able to take Katara around. I smiled at the thought of the bronzed beauty beyond my doors. My only fear was the dinner later tonight.

**Katara's POV**

"Haaaa finished!" Toph smiled at me packing away all the documents into the tan folders. She passed them to me to label and shelf accordingly by their number. I placed the last one into the slot 5506 and leaned back into the rolley black chair.

"You did good today! Better than I would've thought Sweetness." I chuckled pulling the elastic rubber band out from my hair, letting the brown waves cascade down into a sloppy mess. I revealed in the free feeling of my hair. Unknowingly I had tied it too tight and it wasn't known until the familiar pounding started in my head. I wanted to take it out earlier but, if I had my hair would've gotten tangled in things and in my eyes.

"Thanks Toph. You made it pretty easy for me to follow." She smirked at me all knowingly with her green eyes blazing in confidence.

"I _have_ been here as long as Sparky so of course!" I rolled my eyes. Suddenly the familiar buzzing in my purse caught my attention. I reached under the mahogany desk to grab my blue Michael Khors bag, and ultimately my phone that was tucked into the side pocket. I swiped the screen answering the incoming call from my best friend.

K-"Hey Zula what's up?"

A-"Please tell me your not still in the office calling me that."

K-"Opps?"

A-"Haaa whatever, anyways I was calling to ask if you're busy right now or if you can come shopping. I want to get a new dress for dinner tonight.

K-"I was actually going to look around the building with Zuko soon."

A-"Your coming to this dinner right?"

K-"Uhm, yeah.. but what does th-"

A-" Your coming shopping with me. Dinner's at 6:30 and it's already 5. My mom said it was okay to arrive a little after then but I know that you need something red in your closet so let me talk to Zuko. Get your stuff and meet me in the mall."

I sighed in defeat knowing full well that the bossy all knowing friend of mine was right this time. Zuko's entire family was obsessed with red and I didn't have a lick of it in my closet. It was my first dinner with them and I didn't want to stand out like a sore thumb more than I already would.

K-"Okay okay, but let me tell Zuko. I think he would be mad if you said it to be honest." I could almost see her rolling her eyes at me in annoyance.

A-" Fineee, I'll see you soon. Text me when your close!"

K-" Will do, Bye~"

I hung up on her and collected my things. "Where are you going?" Toph inquired.

"I actually have to go I was just about to go tell Zuko." Right on cue the raven hair male came out through his doors with his clients laughing about a previous conversation that had started behind the closed doors. He waved them off as they got in the elevator and turned to me with a face of a boy who just got a video game.

"You ready to go?" I felt that weight fall to my stomach as I saw his smile beaming with excitement. I walked around the desk to him and rubbed my shoulder.

"Actually can I get a rain check? Your sister told me I had to go to the mall with her…" I looked into his warm golden eyes that suddenly lost their shine at the end of my sentence. " …I have to go. I'm sorry." He sighed sadly and the beautiful grin that was there fell into a deep sorrowful line. I reached up and kissed him on the cheek, hoping that a little bit of affection would brighten his mood. I was still against public displays of affection but, I had grown comfortable with Toph as we went about our day. It didn't matter to me if she was watching us.

"It's okay, I really shouldn't be complaining when I'll see you tonight anyways." The bright childlike smile returned to his face making him look like the young 23 year old executive he was supposed to be.

I turned to Toph, "Thanks for today Toph. You really helped me out." She flipped her hair and gave me a calm smile while her eyes shifted to Zuko, obviously observing his behavior.

"No problem! I had fun doing something different. Plus just watching Sparky over here is entertaining enough now that you're here." We both chuckled at Zuko who was now blushing furiously. He shook his dark hair to cover his face but kept his eyes on mine. I felt that warm heat pool below my stomach. I walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to go down, it turned the familiar green and after two seconds it had opened. I stepped in waving to my new colleagues.

"I'll see you tomorrow Toph." The doors began to close and I kept my eyes on his a smirk playing on my lips as he watched me disappear into the elevators small room.

It didn't take me long to make my way over to the mall where Zula was meeting up with me. When I walked inside passing through numerous amounts of people I sent a quick to her notifying her of my arrival.

_K- Hey I'm walking in now on the south side, where are you?_

_Zula- You should see me around there, I just came back from the restroom._

I looked around the area and spotted my best friend over by the Coach stores door waving to me. Quickly I made my way over avoiding the people that I almost ran into. When I reached her she took my hand and lead us down the row of stores in front of us towards the back of the mall

"Whoa where are we going!?" Zula slowed down and turned to me tucking her phone into her back pocket.

"I think we should look in H&M first since their prices are reasonable. Other than that I was thinking of hitting Macy's and JCPenney's since you love those stores oh so much. Plus they do have some great dress selections." I smiled at my friends knowledge.

"You know me so well. Actually I was thinking of getting a red body con." She turned to me eyes blazing with interest.

"It's because of Zuzu right!?" I chuckled nodding my head. She clapped her hands and smiled deviously.

"Oh tonight is going to be so interesting! I can't _wait _ till Zuzu see this! Okay our mission for this next hour is to make you smoking hot! Quick let's get moving!"

Azula dragged me to the three stores, first H&M which sadly didn't have what I was looking for. They did have a blue button down that was a light wash for only twenty dollars that I just had to buy. It would go well with the jeans that I currently owned. Thankfully the line wasn't too long so we were able to move on to the next store. JCPenney's and Macy's were on other sides of the mall so we chose to go to Macy's ultimately in hopes of finding everything for my outfit tonight. We were in luck when Zula found a sleeveless square neck sheath dress in a deep mahogany color in the sales section for 60 dollars which was under my budget. It was conservative enough for a family dinner but, the deep V-shape in the back gave it a bit more flare especially if I was to wear my hair up. We quickly made our way over to the shoes, where I Zula demanded I found some heels with a golden color. She found a pair of gladiator like heels but I quickly put them back after inspecting the price tag. 225 dollars for a pair of heels was _not_ in my budget, instead we agree on a pair of Capparros heels that had a sheer cover that went across a part of my foot. They were marked as 46.72 on sale but when we reached the counter I was happy to see they were actually marked down to 23.98.

"Thank you for your purchase! You have until the 2nd of next month to return your items. They must have the price tags on and you'll need your receipt." I smiled kindly at the cashier.

"Thank you very much, have a good day!" She smiled and proceeded to the next customer. I looked over to the other side to see Zula had finished as well. "Hey Zula what did you get?" She smirked before opening her bag walking me through its contents.

"Well, while you shooed me away when you were looking at shoes I bought myself a dress as well. I have a date with Hahn tomorrow night and he said he liked the color purple." I squealed at her news.

"Hahn actually asked you out!?" She blushed but nodded happily pulling out a plum colored satin halter dress by Jessica Simpson. I could just imagine her in it and it was definitely her style. It would hug her body showing off of fit she really was. I was jealous of Zula's slim figure whereas I had more muscle and was slightly "bigger" than her. I wouldn't let that ruin my day however, we were just made differently and it didn't seem to bother Zuko one bit. I smiled thinking about how he would react to the red. I know Toph told me to only use it when I absolutely needed to but I wanted to make him squirm tonight. I couldn't help wanting to be a little devious. "Zula this is beautiful! Should I even ask how much it was?" She shrugged putting the dress back into the bag neatly.

"Let's just say that I loved it enough to spend the money." I rolled my eyes.

"It was more than 100 right?" She nodded and I shook my head chuckling at her use of money. Zula was quite responsible when it came to money however she did have a horrible habit of spending too much when it came to clothing. I on the other hand was a complete bargain shopper. Sometimes I would spend a lot of money but that was only if the sale was good enough to make the number seem small in comparison.

"It was 148 before taxes. I don't care, I will use the dress a lot more than once." I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and sighed. We had about 30 minutes to get ready before we were expected at the restaurant. Zula noticed my panic and linked her arm with mine, tugging us out of the exit. "Hey don't worry about the time remember? It's fine if we are a little late. My mum and dad might actually be a bit late. Zuko needed to speak with our father about something." I raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong? He did have a bad day today it seems." She shrugged and walked out over to our cars which were conveniently parked next to each other.

"Nah I don't think it's anything that bad. What you saw was probably Mr. Lou and him having another argument. It's been going on for years." I pulled out my keys and unlocked my car getting ready to head home to get ready. I leaned on the driver side door after throwing my bags inside.

"Business? Or do they know each other on a personal level?" She smiled at me sadly resting her arms on the top of her car.

"Personal. The Lou's are a good friend of ours but, I'm sure when Zuko is comfortable he will let you know all about it. As much as I like to give out my brothers little secrets this one is something I won't touch on sorry." I shook my head.

"Seriously Zula don't worry about it, I kind of had a feeling it was something like that anyways."

"Okay well I'll come pick you up in about 45 minutes to about a hour tops. Get ready as quickly as you can." She slipped into her car and turning it on. It roared to life and her windows made their way down.

"Sounds good. I felt like reminding you of how much I hate you." She chuckled. Zula was lucky enough to have a grandfather that thought she deserved a Lexus Is C convertible in black for her last birthday. It had all the newest upgrades and it was obvious she lived the glamorous life.

"Hey! I didn't _ask_ my grandfather for a car but, the thought and gift are _very_ much appreciated. You know that I would have been find with a Chevy truck!" I chuckled. Zula and her family were rich yes, but what made me like her in the first place was the fact that she didn't boast about it. On the contrary Zula liked to _not_ have anything that showed her worth. She appreciated what she had but she knew that ultimately she wanted to make her own worth not take what her family had.

"Well if you don't want his generosity please pass it onto me or the less wealthy!" She chuckled and reversed out of her parking space yelling out to me before driving off.

"I will! Now get moving!" I chuckled diving into my own car. Sure it wasn't as luxurious but I was more than appreciative for my parents for buying me my car. Fiat's were great on gas and I couldn't be happier with it. I headed straight home to get ready.

**7:00pm**

_Knock Knock Knock_

I raced to my door while putting my earrings in opening up to my friend on the other side. She wore black skinny jeans with a gold lining, cherry red v-neck top, and black heels that made her at least three inches taller. She walked in and smiled at what she saw.

"Hmmm leaving your hair down? You can't see the V in the back now!" I shrugged.

"Something tells me it's better to leave it down. I'm ready to go though! Please tell me your parents aren't there yet! We are already thirty minutes late!" She smirked deviously walking back out of the door.

"Nah they are on their way just like us. Zuzu had to go pick them up, saying he spent more time talking to our dad than he thought. We are fine." I smiled following her out the door and locking it behind me. We climbed down the stairs and finally into her car.

"So where are we going?" She looked through her phone typing in an address.

"Hmm my dad said it was called Bella's, supposed to be a good Italian around here. You like Italian right?" I nodded buckling my seat belt. We pulled out of my neighborhood and headed north on the highway.

It didn't take us very long to reach the restaurant. The outside gave off a very Italian feeling with brick walls and grape vines along it reaching up to the second floor of the building. On the outside a server in green and white was stood by a podium checking off people's names and then passing them off to another server to take them inside to their table. Zula made her way over to the server informing them of our reservation. The male scanned his list and then smiled happily, instructing the other server to take us inside. We thanked him and walked in with the woman in front.

The inside consisted of warm colors of greens whites and reds. The tables where a dark wood with white table cloths and red plates. A pastel green line along the walls brought out the white wallpaper. There were numerous tables laid out, some with booths and others with cushioned chairs. People where buzzing with life in the warm atmosphere, Italian music playing in the background. We approached a round table sat by a window where Zuko, Mr. Azulon, and Mrs. Azulon sat chatting. Zula must have noticed my sudden wave of nerves and walked me over with a supportive arm linked with mine. I smiled a small thanks to her.

"Ah Katara! I'm so glad you could join us tonight!" Beamed Mrs. Azulon. I always really liked speaking with her when Zula and I would stay at her house.

"Mrs. Azulon it's been quite awhile, are you doing well?" Zula and I sat down in the left over seats. I was in between Zuko and Azula which helped calm my nerves. I couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by Mr. Azulon sometimes. Mrs. Azula tsked and shook her index finger at me.

"Please Katara, you know very well that you should be calling me Ursa. I've known you long enough to consider you my own daughter at this point." She shot Zuko a glance which we both happened to understand her hidden intentions. Thankfully Zula and Mr. Azulon weren't paying enough attention, Zuko squirmed in his seat obviously embarrassed by his mother. I chuckled at them.

"I'm sorry Ursa, I just can't help it. I hope you are doing well though?" She smiled returning her gaze to mine.

"I've been wonderful, how about you? I believe today was your first day at the company correct?" Mr. Azulon began to have an interest in what we were saying obviously done with the one with Zula.

"Yes please Katara, I hope you are adjusting well. I have high hopes for you as well." I smiled warmly trying to stay on Mr. Azulon's good side.

"I love it there. Toph was very helpful today and Zuko will be taking me around when he gets a chance. I think I will get the hang of it very quickly." Zuko smiled and leaned forward towards his father.

"I was speaking with Toph after Katara left and she said that Katara is perfect for this position." I blushed at the praise, "I'm actually really excited to see what she can bring to the company." I turned my attention to Zuko who looked utterly charming at the moment. I looked down at my hands suddenly very embarrassed.

"Thank you, I hope that I will be of more assistance by the end of the week." Zuko chuckled and turned to his father who was pleased. I hated to admit it but he was a very attractive man with such agile features, straight nose, and slanted eyes. I blushed at his gaze,

"I'm glad you are enjoying it so far Katara. The rest of Zuko's secretaries proved to be mediocre and didn't show any promise of improvement. I have always been interested in you since we last met. You have so much potential."

"Thank you Mr. Azulon" he chuckled holding Ursa's hand.

"Please Katara, Ozai is fine. Please order whatever you want. The dinner is on us." I shook my head furiously.

"Oh no no its fine you don't have to!" Zula place a hand on my shoulder laughing.

"Katara if my father says to order what you want you do it without arguing. He won't stop until you accept." I blushed and looked back to Ozai and Ursa who were smiling happily.

"Th-Thank you very much."

The rest of dinner progressed smoothly as we all ordered our entrees. Ozai and Ursa were content with listening to how my family and the restaurant was doing, then putting in their own two cents when they wanted. They seemed to be enjoying the conversation as well as Zuko and Zula. I promised that they would have a chance to meet my parents as they were also very interested in meeting them.

"So Katara is there a lucky man in your life?" Ozai questioned, I blushed suddenly very aware that Zuko had indeed not discussed our awkward relationship with his parents. Zula took a sip of her drink before helping me out.

"Oh please dad, 'Tara doesn't need a man in her life. Although it doesn't stop some from trying." She chuckled deviously and Zuko growled under his breath. I smiled at my best friend but sadly Ozai wouldn't have it.

"True but that doesn't mean there isn't someone interesting out there for you. Surely _someone _ has caught your eye?" I shrugged pondering on boosting Zuko's ego or letting him wonder for the night. I felt his gaze but didn't dare look at him in case his father caught on.

"There may be someone but, right now I would like to focus on my work. I just recently got out of a relationship as well." He stroked his beard and hummed.

"Such a shame all of you are so young but you should consider a stable relationship you won't be young forever." Ursa shook her head nudging her husband playfully.

"Honey, they will find someone. Let them find their own way." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek in which she leaned into. I suddenly felt uncomfortable at their display of affection.

"I'm sorry I just hope that you all find someone who will treat you as well as my wife." Zula gagged and I laughed at her immaturity. Zuko coughed expressing that he too was uncomfortable. "Ah Zuko I spoke with Mr. Lee again after our discussion. He would like us to meet with him and Mai tomorrow to discuss things." Zuko shot me a glance and then one to Zula who slipped into her chair. I looked around the table noticing that everyone was on edge except for Ozai. I suddenly felt very confused.

"Who 's Mai?" I asked, Ursa looked to her son apologetically and Ozai continued to speak.

"Ah! she is Mr. Lee's daughter. We were hoping that her and Zuko would settle down sometime soon but we came across a complication." Ursa and Zuko both shouted out.

"Ozai!"

"Father please we discussed this!" I looked between the family members still unsure of the problem at hand.

"Uhm sorry I'm a little confused." Ozai glared at his wife and son before speaking to me again.

"We want Zuko to marry her. She comes from a very powerful family and it would help us in the long run if they were to get married." He glared at his son again. "However Zuko seems to be against it as well as my wife."

I felt like my whole world just got a lot more complicated. I looked at Zuko who refused to meet my gaze, he looked troubled as well as he should be. Here he was practically promised to some girl already and yet he was claiming to want a relationship with me as well. I felt my heart fall to my stomach.

"Ozai you can't force Zuko to marry a girl he doesn't like." Zula squeezed my hand in comfort.

"I agree dad plus Zuko already likes someone." I blushed, oh hell no.

"Oh really and who is that? Zuko?" Zuko blushed a bright red before stuttering to answer his father.

"She…I can't say it right now." Ozai didn't seem to like that answer and stared straight at his son with an intense gaze.

"Zuko please tell me who this girl is. If you truly believe you have a chance with her then I would be glad to accept your relationship. However if you are just fawning over a woman who will never look your way then I must push you to marry Mai." Ursa groaned and looked to her husband.

"Ozai leave him be!" He silenced her with a finger in which she pushed out of her face. Azula was the next to try and speak up against him.

"He has a chance dad trust us just leave it alone for now!" I blushed, things were taking a very awkward turn. At this rate Zuko would either have to make up and elaborate lie to keep our secret or it would come out. I suddenly felt very trapped and sunk into my seat.

"No I need to know before tomorrow! If you do not tell me who she is right now then I will have to make you go along with this marriage. I'm sorry Zuko but you are 23 and in charge of a company, I need to make sure you marry someone who is suitable!" Zuko finally composed himself and stood his ground against his father.

"I understand that but please just believe me that there is someone. I just can't talk about it!" Ozai groaned.

"Why? Is she embarrassed by your relationship that you can't even come out about it!?" Ouch that hurt. Even if he didn't know that the girl he was talking about was me. I really wished I could just disappear.

"Okay father I think that is a little low." Azula argued, Ursa nodded her head in agreement. Zuko breathed a stressful sigh and it broke my heart. He was trying so hard to give me time to think about this and keep it under wraps. Yet here I was sitting quietly letting his father attack his judgement.

"Please! If she truly wanted a relationship with him she would've tried a bit harder to fight for him. This just seems like Zuko's one sided crush!" Zuko growled at his father's comment.

"It's _complicated_" Ozai huffed not buying Zuko's defense.

"It's complicated because she doesn't like you. Just marry Mai already and make it easier on yourself. You even dated her in the past!" Ursa muttered her husband's name with anger.

"No, I refuse to marry a girl I don't love. That happened years ago father I don't see her that way." I couldn't take it anymore. This was becoming ridiculous.

"uhm…Ozai" I tried to speak.

"WHAT! Mai is a very intelligent girl! I'm pretty sure you can't do any better than that!" Zuko stood up slamming his hands on the table.

"That is NONE of your business father! Just trust me that I can make the right choice!" Ozai stood up challenging his son. People were beginning to look around. Ursa tried to coax Ozai to sit back down and to listen to Zuko. I really couldn't do this anymore.

"Ha! I bet the girl your fawning over doesn't even like you! She just wants the money." I stood up finally letting all my anger out.

"ENOUGH! Both of you sit down!" Ozai and Zuko looked at me with wide and scared eyes. They quickly sat down and I followed once I was sure they would stay seated.

"Katara.." I held a hand up to Zuko stopping him. I didn't care anymore it was bound to come out eventually.

"Mr. Azulon I find it very rude that you assume that she is only going for the money. When in fact it was never about it in the first place." He raised an eyebrow at my statement.

"Oh really? How would you know? Do you know who this girl is?" Everyone looked at me except for Zuko who was now blushing from his neck up and looking away. Ursa looked just as confused as her husband but Azula looked at me with amusement. She knew exactly what I was about to do and she knew that if it had gone my way this had never have happened.

"I do know her…because it's me."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Katara let the cat out of the bag! OHHHH SNAP! How do you guys think Ozai and Ursa will react to the news!? **

**Some quick replies to these lovelies!**

**Thank you to Missmusician14, Bobjoe6, WaterPrincess17, ZutarianDream04, and myrialuna for the favorites, reviews, and follows on this story and welcome to our group~ :)**

**WaterPrincess17- Thanks for a review!~ Your very welcome! Sorry its taken me so long to update this time!**

**MissMusician14- AHHHH A new reviewer~ welcome and THANK YOU for giving me such amazing input. I am so glad you like the way the story is progressing so far! Also I completely agree with Azula and Katara's personalities matching the best out of all the other female characters. Something just told me that if Azula wasnt crazy and didnt want to become fire lord then her and Katara would get along very well in a different setting. Thank you for understanding my predicament with school and I can honestly promise that there will be an update every week for sure! I was trying every other day but I dont think I will be able to update Mon-Thursdays since I like to focus on my school. Again thank you so much for the review it made me very happy!**

**PrincesaDeFuego- As always your 100% honest reviews are very VERY helpful for me. I also looked back and noticed that I did NOT say that they were engaged. I went back and corrected that so hopefully it wont confuse anyone else. Also I want to apologize for my whining (Im so ashamed of myself) I was being very childish and I hope you can forgive my behavior if it upset you. I also deleted those comments from my authors note so it wouldnt upset anyone else. I also todaly agree that Zuko should have more of a sex drive towards Mai but I figured that because she is so expressionless it completely put him off. As I stated they tried to make it work but he just couldnt do it. Also I wanted Zuko to be completely obsessed with taking over from his father so that he could get his fathers acceptance. I wanted to keep that one trait from the show in which Zuko constantly strives to please his father but when it came to Mai it just couldnt do it. I completely udnerstand that men think of sex more than women ahahah and I think he would try to make Mai happy but I wanted him to just completely give up on her. There WILL be some MaixZukoxKatara coming up. Trust me ahahah the Lou's are NOT pleased with Zuko refusing the marriage. Mai included! So get ready for some drama with that! It will be a major part to this FF! Again thank you so much for your reviews you always keep me on my toes!**

**Myrialuna- Thank you for your review Im so glad you are loving it so far! I will try and keep this FF going for you!~ Welcome to the story by the way~ Im so happy you reviewed~**

**Girlygamer1996- Hiya!~ I wanted to ask if you were born in 1996? Because I am too ahahaha :D~ Thank you for your review and support Im happy you are enjoying this story! I hope you liked the update and that you continue to read!  
**

**Ah so that is the end of this chapter. I wanted to talk about something really quick so hopefully you will continue to read this till the end. I am very sorry for those of you who also noticed that I made the comment that Mai and Zuko were engaged. I didnt notice that I didnt ****_actually_**** say that they were in the previous chapters. When a very lovely reviewer pointed it out to me I fixed it so hopefully you are all back on track and the confusion is now fixed (they are NOT ENGAGED). Also I wanted to apologize about my last authors note. I was whining about reviews and I didnt stop to think about how it would effect people.**

**I truly find that reviews help me along when it comes to writing. I have never been good in English and at expressing myself so every review or critique I get it helps me more than you know. I am in constant fear that I am not explaining the story well enough so when i get a review saying how you are "loving the story" or you are "confused about something" I feel more motivated to correct myself or to redo a chapter. Without your opinions I wouldn't be comfortable with writing this fanfiction. I understand some of you really dont want to review and I wont complain but I appreciate every single one that I receive.**

**Your reviews are what help me improve and gain confidence and without them I would be so lost. So thank you all that have reviewed so far. **

***** As I have stated before I have stared college again so updates will be less frequent depending on how busy I get. I will promise at least a chapter a week so I hope you all can bear with me and follow this story so you are notified when I have updated!*****

**Until next chapter!**

**Ciao**

**Rae**


	11. Cats out of the bag

**Hello everyone!~ Im back with a new chapter! And some good news!  
I dont have work tomorrow so unless I get a crap ton of homework Ill write another chapter for this!**

**Also this is a pretty heavy chapter with some serious Zutara goodness hehehe enjoy you guys!~**

* * *

**Cat's out of the bag**

**Katara POV**

"I do know her…because it's me."

Everyone stared intensely at Zuko and I. His father's mouth was wide open in surprise whereas his mother was practically beaming with happiness. I wasn't sure what scared me the most. The fact that Zuko's family knew about our relationship now or that I had practically acknowledge being in a relationship with Zuko. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes to see him basking in happiness just as much as his mother. Oh to hell with it.

"What?" We all looked at Ozai who was still processing the information. Zuko's hand found mine underneath the table and squeezed it. I took in a deep breath knowing that anything could happen at this point. What's worse is that I'm working under them as well. I didn't want to lose my job but I knew now I didn't want to lose Zuko either. Just the warmth radiating from his hand was enough to give me the courage to stay in my seat than run away from my bold confession.

"Come on dad it isn't that bad. You love Katara." I looked to Zula who was smiling brightly at her father. She seemed amused that my declaration had thrown him off his high horse for a second. Something I guessed didn't happen very often.

"No no, I mean…Seriously Katara?" I blushed and nodded my head squeezing Zuko's hand again. I knew questions were going to start and I just needed some type of pillar of support. Ursa squealed and hugged Zuko in his seat.

"I KNEW IT! Oh this is wonderful news! Ozai shut your mouth its rude. How long have you two been dating." I blushed bright red and looked away.

"Tech…technically we aren't really dating." I felt Zuko's hand let go of mine and find a spot on my thigh.

"What do you mean?" I looked at Zuko before continuing.

"Well we sort of just met. Like Friday night? I am interested in a relationship with Zuko Ursa but we don't know a thing about each other. That's what Zuko meant when he said it was complicated. I mean we can't just jump in a relationship on feelings alone." I felt Zuko's hand run closer to my knee and rubbed small comforting circles with his fingers. I felt myself resist the urge to shiver under his small attacks. What in the world was he doing! Did he not know that it was turning me on? I looked at him and he smirked.

Oh it was so on. He wanted to play our game now? In front of his parents?! I glared at him and pinched his hand. He let out a painful gasp and released his hand from my leg.

"Zuko are you okay?" Ozai looked at his son with confusion. Zuko sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah I just got my hand nipped by the metal in the chair. But as Katara was saying we don't know a thing about each other. We just wanted to take it slow and see where we end up. I do have genuine feelings for her dad, that's why I don't want to be dragged into a political marriage. I don't want to get Katara involved either so if you could not tell them about this I would really appreciate it." Ozai sighed and sat back in his chair and I felt my stomach drop. I knew that wasn't a good sigh and I looked down defeated.

"Katara don't misunderstand. You are a wonderful, beautiful, bright young woman and I'm not surprised my son has fallen for you. However this puts me in a difficult position. With Mai Zuko won't have to worry about anything. If you two are just testing the waters right now who's to say it won't work out and then he's single again? I don't mean to be mean I'm just trying to think what's best for my son." Ursa groaned and looked at me.

"Katara you are always welcome in our family. We have practically treated you like a daughter since you became friends with Azula, even if my husband is too blind to see it I approve of your relationship. Also I agree that you two need time to get to know each other better. So I want propose a plan that should satisfy both." We all looked at Zuko's mother.

"First Ozai, tomorrow you will tell them that Zuko has too much to worry about to decide on a marriage at this moment. You will give Katara and Zuko a chance, I would say about three months. I think that's about as long as they will wait until they ask about the marriage again. Zuko, Katara I would prefer if you two really took time to get to know each other. I know three months isn't a lot but you should be able to get a feeling of whether or not the relationship is going to work." I smiled at Ursa and her wonderful plan. Although I wasn't really ready to commit to a relationship again I felt comfortable with Zuko. I felt his hand on my thigh again but higher this time, closer to the inside as he stroked it with feather light movements.

"Mom that sounds like a wonderful idea. Dad do you agree to that? I see Zuko everyday with Katara and he's head over heels in love trust me." Zuko and I blushed at Azula's statement. I wouldn't say he was head over heels in love with me, he just met me! I shot Zula a glare in which she responded with a sinister smile. She was going to mess with us and I knew this wasn't going to be the last time I would hear about it. I saw her stick out her tongue at Zuko who in which looked like he was going to kill her. What was that about? Ozai rubbed his beard again before smiling.

"Fine I think that will work. Ill contact the Lou's tomorrow and tell them something. It might take me awhile to come up with a believable excuse. However Zuko you have to talk to Mai about it. She won't listen to what I say. Just you so you have to sort that out yourself."

"That's fine." Ozai smiled at me warmly.

"Well I don't have anything against you Katara, in fact if what my daughter says is true about my sons feelings for you I hope that you will fall for him just as much in this time frame." I blushed, Zuko wasn't denying anything. Did he really feel that strongly for me already? I felt my heart hammering in my chest and a wide smile work its way onto my face.

"Well Zuko has some work to do doesn't he?" I moved his hand from my thigh again only to place my own on his and make deliberate movements towards his center. He flinched and placed an elbow on the table trying to make it look like he was merely resituating himself. I doubted anyone had noticed our actions so far but I didn't want to push it any further. I took my hand away and crossed my legs. Preventing him from doing anymore to me. I smiled tenderly at him and tried not to gasp at the obvious arousal in his eyes.

Ozai laughed joyfully and looked to his wife. "Ah please Katara do give my son a chance. it would be an honor to include you into our family. I truly enjoy your company. Also it would be a shame if I made you feel uncomfortable. I hope you know I didn't mean any harm." I nodded my head smiling at him.

"Of course, a parent always wants what's best for their child." He beamed with pride and asked for the check.

"Of course, well I hope I didn't ruin dinner." Ursa held her husband's hand. I chuckled.

"No of course not. I actually feel a bit better now that you all know." I didn't have to look at Zuko to know he was glowing. If I had an effect on him that much then what was stopping me? I smiled, there was nothing. Sure I had bad relationships in the part but somewhere inside I knew that if I let go of Zuko I would regret it for the rest of my life. I giggled at my sudden revelation. I didn't know a thing about him but I knew I couldn't live without him. Zuko turned and smiled down at me while I laughed to myself.

"I hope you're ready for me to sweep you off your feet." I blushed and smacked him playfully on the arm.

"You wish," he chuckled before replying with a deep voice that caused the hair on my body to rise.

"Oh I do." Ursa squealed again clapping her hands happily.

"OH YOU TWO! Stop! Your making me blush. Come on everyone lets head home. Azula can you drive us back and let Zuko and Katara be alone?" Zula shrugged before nudging me in the side.

"No problem, I'm sure Katara is dying to be alone with him anyways." I glared at her and noticed Zuko doing the same. Seriously why was he getting mad at her? We all got up from our table and headed outside. I was happy the dinner went well and that we had gained acceptance from his parents, especially his father.

**Zuko's Pov**

I turned to my sister in the parking lot while Katara wished my parents good night. "Azula why are you teasing her! Didn't I tell you not to!" She flipped her bangs to the side in aggravation.

"Oh please Zuzu she's fine. Katara isn't going to run away just because I'm teasing her. The fact that she made that confession at dinner already means your golden. Don't worry about it." I groaned but let the conversation drop when Katara and my parents joined us.

"Well take her home safely Zuko, don't be late in the morning for work. You have a busy schedule." I nodded and gave my mother a hug.

"I will dad, good night mother. Make sure dad doesn't have any more to drink when he gets home." She chuckled and linked arms with her husband before following Azula to her car.

"Of course, we don't want him to get tipsy. Good night you two! Katara we must have lunch one day!" I watched as Katara waved to my mother before sighing in exhaustion.

"Im sorry you had to go through that. I tried to stop him-" She grabbed my hand and smiled at me sweetly. I swear she just didn't know what she does to me.

"It's fine, they were bound to find out at some point." I smiled and walked her to my car.

"You look beautiful tonight by the way. I never had the chance to tell you." A subtle blush washed across her face as he blue eyes met mine.

"Thank you, now do you want to tell me about Mai? Or do I have to wait on that?" I groaned. We stopped at my car and she leaned her back against it. Her breasts became more noticeable as she crossed her arms underneath them.

"I'm sorry about that. I was going to tell you if my father couldn't get them to drop it." She sighed and I felt my body tense in fear.

"I know, I really do think you would have told me. You seemed pretty pissed when your father brought it up again. But, I can't help but think that he's right. I mean Mai is wealthy apparently and she's been told she was going to marry you eventually. You don't have to put work into her to know you have her. With us? We don't even know what this is yet and still you want to be with me?" I smiled bringing a hand to cup the side of her face.

"Sure I dated Mai in the past but I just didn't have any feelings for her. We didn't do anything couple like, we just held hands. Kissed a couple of times and that was it. I couldn't even bring myself to ask her out. Our parents set up our dates and even then they ended in silence. Katara I've known you for a couple of days and I feel like every day I spend with you I want another." She looked up at me and I felt the urge to just start kissing her right here but I knew not to. "You're so different from everyone I've met. Other girls are after my wealth, Mai is just there because her family tells her too. I've never met someone like you." I took a step closer to her eager to close the distance. Her hands fell on my biceps and I leaned down touching our foreheads.

"What if another woman comes around? Not all women will fall for you just because of your money. You're a very handsome and charming man Zuko. I'm not going to be the only one who sees that." I chuckled at her sudden honesty.

"Oh so I'm handsome and charming now am I?" I dared to let my hands fall on her hips. When she didn't move them away I smiled the broadest I have ever done in my life. She was being so open with me and accepting what man wouldn't be grinning like a fool before this goddess. She giggled and I felt like the whole world changed colors. What her actions did to me scared me. If I grew to love the world she created for me how would I ever let her go?

I wouldn't.

"Oh did I say handsome and charming? I meant to say average and irritating of a man you are. What were you thinking doing that at the dinner table?" I chuckled, she knew not to boost my ego anymore or I would be doing indescribable things to her right about now.

"I was trying to prove a point." She hummed urging me to continue my explanation, "Just as much as you affect me, I know I have an effect on you." She giggled again looping her arms around my neck and staring into my eyes.

"Oh really now? Because I'm not really feeling anything right now. How about you?" I grinned like a mad fool and brushed my nose along her jaw.

"Is that a challenge?" She laughed and I could smell the scent of the ocean on her skin. It had an alarming calming effect on me. I ran my lips along her neck breathing lightly making her skin shiver under my advances. Her hands found their way into my hair pulling on it and making me hot. If I didn't stop now I would take her in the parking lot on top of my car. I chuckled and leaned away. "I should probably take you home" I could hear her groan and look away but the obvious look of lust in her eyes shone.

"I suppose you should." I opened the car door for her and let her sit down before running to the driver's side. I took my time getting out of the parking lot not wanting to cut the alone time together short. We spoke about little things on the ride home. Like her favorite food, places she wants to go, her dreams and aspirations. Things that I memorized and held close to myself. They were pieces of her, and in return I gave her pieces of me.

How I liked spicy foods and despised dessert items. My favorite music is rock and oldies. I was a loner in highschool, didn't like socializing with people who were just a waste of time and in the way of my studies. I never fell in love with a girl. I had a dog at the age of ten named Agni. I found out that she was my opposite in every way. We reached her apartment complex and I walked her to her door comparing interests and dislikes. We shared a common interest in music and also in types of friends. We both loved to travel and try new things. I found out that she can be quite stubborn when she wants things to go her way and that it would be smart of me not to get on her bad side.

We reached her door after walking up the flights of stairs, prolonging the inevitable. I sighed when she started rummaging for her apartment keys. "Zuko why are you sighing?" I raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Maybe because I've had such a nice evening with you that I don't want to leave." She smirked deviously as she unlocked the front door and walked in.

"Good thing Im inviting you in then." I could stop the smile from creeping up onto my face. Closing the door I took my shoes off an followed her into her apartment. It was simple yet elegant, much of her artistic side came out in the different pictures and objects around her living room. I walked up behind her in the kitchen while she reached for cups. "Would you like some coffee?" I snickered.

"Sure, trying to keep me up?" She turned her head to look at me.

"Not for the reasons your hoping for." I blushed and quickly took a step back. I placed a hand on my face trying to hid my embarrassment. If she wasn't asking for that then why was I here? Was she testing my patience? I groaned at my idiocy. Of course she wasn't thinking about sex. I just met the woman!

"Sorry I don't know what I was thinking. Forgive me?" She smiled warmly and I felt like the whole world was right again. I wanted to see that smile all the time, to treasure it, protect her, and have her with me all the time. I wanted her completely and it surprised me on how much I had truly fallen for her in these couple of days.

"Of course Zuko. I probably didn't help much when we were in the parking lot." I chuckled.

"Don't ever apologize for that. Regardless of your reason I thoroughly enjoyed myself." She turned on her kettle and twirled her body around to face me. We both leaned against the counters standing pretty close due to the kitchens narrow space. She gathered her hair and brought it to the front over her shoulder looking at me quietly thinking. I could feel her examining me and watched her eyes flicker in amusement.

"Well I enjoyed myself too. In fact I didn't mind it at all." I smirked hearing the hint in her voice as I walked back closer to her. I placed my hands on the counter behind her trapping her body in between blocking any exit. There was only so far she was letting me go. After knowing her for a total of three or four days I made pretty good progress. So much that it frightened me. I knew it was ridiculous but Im scared out of my damn mind that im going to ruin this wonderful chance.

"Katara…I, I don-" she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer. I could feel her breath tickle my face and my body erupt in arousal. I wanted her, so much more than she could ever imagine.

"Zuko if you don't shut up and kiss me your going to have to try really hard getting me to do it again." I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her so close to me that her breasts rubbed against my chest. I didn't have to be told twice.

I looked into her deep blue orbs before pressing our lips together gently and passionately, allowing an innocent approach. I remembered the sensation from the night at the club but this one meant so much more to me. Instead of continuing the innocent pecks she urged me to be roughing, demanding and I didn't deny her of it. I easily guided my tongue inside and rubbed the roof of her mouth. Listening to her quiet but noticeable moans I grabbed her and placed her into a sitting position on top of her counter, placing myself in between her legs. Her hands wove into my hair tugging at it pulling me closer to her. I ran my hands up her thighs pushing the bottom of her dress up letting it pool at her waist. Every part of my body ached with heated need for this seductress in front of me. I knew how far she would let me go and this was pushing it. I wanted nothing but to fill her completely and make her mine, and it took everything out of me to not take her on the counter-top. She hummed happily and let me dominate her mouth unaware of the effect she had on me. I moaned into her mouth as she started grinding against me. This snapped us out of our heated moment and we parted for air.

"Katara unless you want to go further I suggest I go home for the night. I don't want to rush into this." She blushed when I grinded against her, making my arousal obvious. She bit her lip and nodded solemnly.

"Sorry I don't know what overcame me for a minute." I chuckled letting her down and smoothing out her dress. I kissed her cheek affectionately before taking a step back.

"Ah! Remember don't apologize for that. I enjoyed myself so there's nothing to apologize for. I'm actually glad you stopped me. I don't want it to be like this. We still have time to get to know each other." She blushed and rested a hand on my chest.

"Thank you Zuko. I enjoyed tonight, and I'm not sorry for what I did but for leaving like…well" I laughed at her obvious embarrassment.

"It's fine, you don't have to apologize for that either." She smiled shyly at me before giving me a peck on the lips. I smiled and walked back to the door putting my shoes on.

"I wanted you to stay and talk some more, sorry that you had to leave like this." I groaned in slight aggravation grabbing her face with my hands.

"Katara, stop saying sorry. If you ever say sorry again I'm going to think it's because your breaking up with me." She smirked playfully and pushed me away gently.

"Breaking up? When were we ever dating? If I remember correctly you still have a game to play Mr. Azulon, you haven't _won _any dates yet out of the ten needed." I felt my mouth drop in surprised before laughing wholeheartedly.

"Ah well Ms. South I believe we are still playing out game tomorrow then. And a date I will have tomorrow." She smirked as I walked out of her door. She leaned against it smiling as I walked off.

"We will see Mr. Azulon." I chuckled almost missing the last of her sentence. "Goodnight Zuko."

I turned back before heading down the stairs. "Goodnight Katara."

* * *

**Whew is it getting hot in here or what? I wont lie but I do get flustered when I write this stuff**

**also just in case anyone wishes to know I am a virgin so I have no idea how this really goes I'm just going off of friends, books, and other lovely fanfiction when it comes to these M rated scenes so please bare with me!**

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter much more Zutara and drama to come!~  
Quick thank you to all of my lovely reviews I wouldnt be here if it wasnt for you guys**

**PrincesaDefuego- I'm so glad you were pleased with the last chapter! Trust me theres more Mai x Zuko x Katara drama coming up so be prepared! Also im really happy to hear you werent offended, not to worry there were other people who had PM about it so I was speaking to the masses. Im glad I didnt upset my favorite reviewer!~ Tell me what you think about this chapter I seriously appreciate your opinions!**

**WaterPrincess17- Glad to hear from you again in another chapter! Yes tension will be boiling ahahah and many different tensions, work, sexual, family oh my! The whole lot! I hope your ready for it ahahah**

**Olympic Platnium- your reviews never fail to make me laugh. Im so glad your enjoying the way I portray my story it seriously boosts my confidence. Thank you for your understanding when it comes to my school work ahahah you seem to know where Im coming from. Ill try my best to release a chapter a week so ( mon-sun) but if Im unable to not to worry It wont be long until I finally do. I hope school is going well for you so far!**

**Missmusician14- thanks for another review girl!~ I know it seems pretty sad that Katara always gives up what she wants but trust me it makes her a stronger character. Plus in the end it goes her way ahahah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and with Ozai's compromise on time like you hinted at.**

**Girlygamer1996- Hahah woO! Same age! Nice to see im not the only 18 year old that reads mature fanfiction ahahah! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last and I hope to hear from you again soon! :D  
**

**I also want to thank Fan Girlling for joining our adventure with a follow! I hope I get to hear from you one day :D!**

Well thats it for this chapter but I will be back I promise! Get ready for some shit to go down ahahahah 

*****IMPORTANT*****

**Im unsure if I stated this in my last AN but I also got a job so that takes up quite a lot of hours in my week even though its just part time. So I really hope you all can bare with me while I juggle work, school, homework, FF, and a social life all at once ahahah**

**I will try and commit to updating at LEAST once a week (Mon-Sun) being my schedule. If you guys ever want to strike up a conversation with me feel free to PM me. I usually check my emails twice or three times a day so Ill definitely reply!**

Thats all for now!~  
CIAO

**Rae**


	12. I'm his girlfriend

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I didnt upload over the weekend! I had a speech to prepare for (and still finish) and two birthdays for my Aunts so it was really eventful. Luckily I had time this morning and now to write a nice long chapter for you!~ I want to thank you all for the continued support it really does keep me motivated to continue this story! Now here's your much awaited chapter!~**

* * *

**I'm his girlfriend**

**Katara's POV**

It didn't take long for me to get used to working along with college, classes in the morning then work afterwards. It was tiring at first but everyone made it easier, I couldn't be any luckier.

Not to mention majority of the job was just assisting Zuko when he needed it and then Toph when he was in meetings. I sat for majority of the time in Zuko's office, at first it was unbearable. The amount of sexual tension in the room could make even the most impotent man respond. Unfortunately through the first three weeks of working Zuko managed to 'win' five dates. I couldn't help it, how was I supposed to know that he would be so open with public displays of affection? First time it happened his mother came to visit asking to arrange lunch with me and he had the audacity to kiss me in front of the building for the whole world to see, great just wonderful. Win one for Zuko.

The other four happened quite similarly, but I was able to hold my own. I didn't want our relationship to be known in the entire company but when your somewhat dating the CEO, it's a near impossible task. Then easily in another week Zuko got another 3 dates, no thanks to Toph and other coworkers. I groaned in my Managerial Accounting class. This Sunday would be the one month mark. Our time limit.

A part of me wanted to just get it over with already but the other half found excitement. Every time we had a chance together we would share a bit of ourselves. I probably knew nearly as much as Toph did at least the generalities. Specifics on his childhood and his family was still something we didn't discuss. At some point my mother demanded to meet Zuko, but when I told her about wanting to talk to him more she understood. I could only hope my brother and father would be as understanding as her.

Accounting was a great class, but I really just wanted to get to work. Zuko had a day filled with meetings so I wouldn't see him unless people cancelled. I looked at my phone, going through his schedule.

As much as I hated it Zuko had to meet with Mr. Lou, his father was able to speak calmly to him and his daughter after our dinner a few weeks back. Since then we haven't heard anything until he called yesterday asking for an appointment. I sighed putting my phone back down in my lap out of the professors sight and started taking notes about job order processing. I couldn't tell Mr. Lou no when he requested an appointment, I told myself I wouldn't mix personal life and work life. Although that's debatable at this moment. I looked at my phones clock. 9:45, fifteen minutes then I could run home and eat some lunch before getting to work at 12.

I leaned back in my chair trying to focus on the class.

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

"Toph do I really have to attend this next meeting?" The young woman rolled her eyes at her best friend and employer.

"Of course you do Sparky, come on Sugar Queen will be in at 12 and she can make you feel better. I swear why don't you two just date already?" I groaned running a hand through my hair in frustration.

"It's not that easy, I mean yes it is but I want her to be the one to decide if she wants to start dating. We are playing this game as well as sticking to a time limit with my father but to be honest it's just an excuse for us to get to know one another." Toph placed papers on my desk neatly and a cup of water with two migraine pills. I chuckled. "You know me too well."

"Of course I have known you for years Sparky. Mr. Lou will be in at 10:30, so get those done before then." I looked at the first document and sighed,

"Okay Toph I will, what time does Katara come in today?" She rolled her eyes and proceeded to leaving my office to hers right outside.

"How long is it going to take you to remember? Monday till Thursday she works 12 to 5. Friday, Saturday, and Sundays she's here from 7:30 to 4. Just like us." I chuckled at her frustration.

"Im sorry I'm just new to having an employee that's also attending college. I know of a few interns at the other floors that are doing something similar but their schedules don't go through me." She laughed lightly and closed the doors behind her. I didn't want to go through my documents, but a job needed to be done and this one fell on me. I looked to my clock reading 10:05, Katara would have just gotten out of class. I grabbed my phone and shot her a text.

_Zuko- Morning beautiful ;)_

_ …__._

_Katara- Oh, Good morning. Are you avoiding your work again Zuko?_

I chuckled at her text, never would she let me be sweet to her. No matter what compliments I gave her she would find some way to divert the conversation.

_Zuko- No I'm doing my work I swear, I can't text you a good morning? I didn't know such a thing was a crime now._

_Katara- Oh geeze I said good morning! I just want to make sure you get your work done. You know you won't want to do much after you meet with Mr. Lou…._

_Zuko- True… I'm worried about what's going to happen. I know my father was able to talk it out with him but they seem really adamant on marrying their daughter off to me. I'm sorry you got dragged into this._

_Katara- Don't apologize I knew exactly what I was getting into._

_Zuko- Still :/_

_Katara- Just do what you can and then I'll be in at 12 :)_

_Zuko- Good I need to get another date ;) (stop with the emoji's that's supposed to be my thing.)_

_Katara- What date? I don't think you will get one so easily today. (Ill use them when I want :P)_

_Zuko- Ouch that hurt…right in my heart XP_

_Katara- Aw you big baby, I'm sure it will heal._

_Zuko- It will once I see your face._

_Katara- YOU ARE SUCH A FLIRT! How can you be like that constantly?_

_Zuko- You rather I wasn't? It's part of my game plan._

_Katara- I tend to go for the 'bad boys'_

_Zuko- Then maybe I need to change my approach Ms. South._

_Katara- I look forward to it Mr. Azulon, I'll be in at 12 see you later~ DO YOUR WORK!_

_Zuko- Lol, I will I will. Bye Katara_

I chuckled placing my phone back on its dock in the right hand corner of my desk. I grabbed the white printer paper with documentations and worked through them with speed. Most of the papers were just things that needed reviewing and a signature, but one stood out. I read it carefully not noticing just how much time had actually gone by.

"Zuko, Mr. Lou is here to see you." the intercom repeated. I sighed placing my papers neatly in a pile on my desk before buzzing her back.

"Send him in. Thank you Toph." I let go of the button and leaned back feeling the headache start before the man even walked into the room.

The doors opened revealing the tall man that I was expecting. Respectfully I stood up and walked towards him a hand out for a handshake. "Mr. Lou, it's a pleasure to see you again. How are you?" He returned the handshake with a bit more force than usual. I knew that he was angry.

"I wish I could say the same Zuko. I believe we need to talk." I sighed letting go of his hand and proceeding to my desk. "Mai what are you doing, come in!" I froze.

"Yes father." The said young woman walked in, her hair like always in a ridiculous style of pigtail, matched with a leather jacket and leather pants. A red tank top just showing underneath the jacket. I hate to admit it but Mai always had a nice body and the leather sticking so close to her didn't make matters any better. I groaned.

"Hello Mai," She sat down in the seat next to her father.

"Hello Zuko."

Tension filled the room but she remained unfazed, the urge to roll my eyes at her behavior was rude and inappropriate so I fought it as hard as I could.

"Well, I believe you know why we are here. I need you to sign the marriage papers Zuko. Your month is up." I had to blink twice and repeat what he said multiple times in my head before it made sense.

"Wh-What!?" Mai shifted in her seat, not out of discomfort but just to move. I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm.

"Zuko, your father told us a month ago you need a month. Time's up so just hurry up and marry my daughter so we can relax." I clenched my teeth together harshly and felt my nails digging into the palm of my hand.

"Im sorry Mr. Lou, but I cannot do that. I'm afraid that it will never happen." The corner of Mai's eye twitched in irritation. One of the few emotions the girl actually expressed. I could feel the anger radiating off of Mr. Lou.

"Zuko, we gave you time…and more time, and now you tell me it won't happen!? When will you stop being such a selfish boy and provoke us further!" I released an uneven breath trying to keep it even and remain calm, the one that loses their cool first is the first to lose. I looked at Mai and could see that she was slightly irritated still, but there was relief in there.

"Mai you don't want to marry me do you?" She remained straight faced and spoke with a monotone voice. I wanted to scream at her.

"Yes, it's what my father wants." I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried again.

"But what do YOU want Mai." She shrugged and placed her hands in her lap.

"I want what's best for my family's business." I could feel my patience wearing thin. I wouldn't be able to deal with her shit much longer.

"Look, I'm sorry I inconvenienced you both so much. Yes this marriage will provide security for both of our companies and I understand the other benefits in the long run. But at the time I didn't know I would meet someone else and this issue is becoming an issue for that relationship. So please, understand that I don't want to upset you but I don't want to let go of something that's finally right in my life. I might be acting selfishly but this is the ONLY time I have been selfish about any particular matter and I refuse to back down!" Mr. Lou stood up slamming his hands on the table.

"YOUR father and I had an agreement Zuko! You will honor it!" I growled feeling as if smoke would pour out of my nostrils like an angry dragon. I almost wanted to laugh at the thought.

"Exactly! You and my DAD had an agreement. Not you and I Mr. Lou! I am incredibly sorry that this hasn't turned out the way you wanted but I refuse to marry Mai!" Mr. Lou was seething with anger, his mouth opening to retaliate but Mai held a hand up.

"Wait father. Zuko you claim that there is…someone in your life but I have never heard you mention her name nor seen her. How do we know that this is true and not some fabricated lie to get us away?" I rolled my eyes, I couldn't help it this time.

"Mai my father even mentioned it to you. Isn't that proof enough?" She shook her head.

"No." I leaned back into my chair looking at the time. It was barely 11:15, Katara wouldn't be in for another hour or less. I looked to my phone and schedule. If they really wanted this then fine.

"Her name is Katara, she's my secretary." Mr. Lou sat back down in his chair and groaned.

"What a disgusting relationship to have in a company as brilliant as this one. You put your father to shame…or actually I guess he is slightly pr-"

"If you don't want me to punch the living shit out of you I suggest you don't finish that sentence." I glared at him so much that I could've burned a hole straight through his head. The fear made its way onto his face as he relaxed into the chair. Speaking of my father's affair was almost taboo, not even my family discussed it in the privacy of our own home.

Mai remained stoic and continued. "I want to see her in person. If she's your secretary Im assuming that she will be coming to work soon am I wrong?" I shook my head. She took out a manila file containing the marriage documents. "good then we will wait to sort this out." I sighed but reluctantly buzzed Toph.

"Yes Zuko?" I sighed again.

"When Ms. South arrives can you tell her that her presence is needed in my office." I prayed that Toph understood the situation, with them in the room I couldn't even warn Katara of what awaited her in my office.

* * *

**Katara's Pov**

"Thanks for your purchase, your drinks will be ready in a moment." I thanked the Starbucks cashier and walked to the edge waiting for my order. I smiled at the thought of Zuko's happy face when I walked in with his favorite drink. I was lucky enough to have learned his favorite items from this café. Within minutes I had my order and made my way to work.

I walked into the now familiar building saying hello to the people I passed by. I walked over to Tracey. "Hey Trace!" the bubbly receptionist smiled and waved back at me.

" 'Tara! Ooo is that Starbucks I see?!" I smiled waving my index finger back and forth.

"Nu uh uh! No touchy this is for the big people upstairs. I think they need it." Tracey frowned playfully while I shuffled in my bag for her gift. I pulled out the Banana nut bread, "but between you and me, I think you work harder than them. Treats on me." Tracey squealed pulling me into a hug and looking inside the bag at her favorite bread.

" 'Tara you remembered! oh thank you thank you! You're the best!" I waved back to her heading into the elevator up to the 40th floor.

"You're welcome Trace!"

The way up was always the quietest moment of my day, but it also proved to be the most exciting. I thought about a couple of weeks back when Zuko finally had a chance to take me around the company during after hours.

_They walked into the elevator after seeing the last floor of the building. "So what do you think?" Katara chuckled shaking her head in awe. _

_"That it's huge!? How will I ever remember all the people and places! I didn't know how much bigger the main floors were from the executive offices!" Zuko chuckled tucking a strand behind her ear that had fallen out of her perfect bun. His caress made her skin heat up and shiver in delight._

_"Zuko, what are you thinking?" She looked up into his eyes smirking._

_"Hm, I think if I told you, you would hit me." She laughed joyfully at his honesty. _

_"It can't be that bad." He shook his head before pinning her up against the elevator wall trapped between it and him. "Why don't I show you then." _

_Before she could protest his lips met hers, soft and caring then gradually adding pressure making her body press into his. A quiet moan escaped her lips, opening her mouth slightly giving Zuko the opening he needed. Without hesitation his tongue invaded her mouth, brushing against hers in desperation. Katara wouldn't neglect her own need and began moving her own organ across him. Her arms ran up his chest feeling the muscle ripple under her cautions hands before the found their way around his neck and into his hair. She tugged on the dark locks and pulled her body flush against his, her breasts rubbing against him, eliciting another moan from the young woman. Zuko responded with eager, forcing a knee between her legs and moving his mouth to her neck, nipping and sucking on the dip found in the junction of her neck. "Zu-..Zuko stop." _

_Reluctantly but respectfully Zuko unlatched his mouth from her, breathing heavily with lust clouded eyes. She brought a hand to his cheek and smiled. "Sorry I got carried away." She laughed and shook her head. _

_"I did too no problem." He pecked her on the lips on last time before the elevator opened on the bottom floor. Katara fixed her outfit before stepping out after him, feeling the blush rise to her face. Zuko's hand quickly found hers and she could help but squeak at the unanticipated gesture. _

_"Ah looks like I win today!" She held her other hand up to her face blushing from the neck up._

_"Damn you.."_

The elevator door opened and I walked out face flushed from the vivid memory. "Ah Sugar Queen you're here early, it's only 11:20!" I shrugged, placing the food on the counter.

"I thought I would get you and Zuko something since today's schedule looked hectic. How did the meeting with Mr. Lou go?" Toph rubbed her hands together grabbing the food she knew was hers and the iced vanilla bean frappacino from the cup holder.

"You're the best Sugar Queen! OH and you got me a cookie! Whatever you want I will grant it to you!" I chuckled grabbing the rest of the stuff and heading into the office. "Oh Katara wait!" I stopped turning to look at her.

"mhm?" She motioned for me to come closer.

"I think something bad is going on in there. Zuko said you were needed inside but Mr. Lou is still there…and we had an…unexpected guest." I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who?"

"Mai, she came in with her father, there was yelling not too long ago and then he asked for you to go in once you came in." I nodded.

"So it's probably about the marriage." She sighed but nodded, we both hated the stupid agreement…and Zuko hated it even more.

"Yeah, I figured since he said "Ms. South" it actually meant warn Katara. He never calls you that." _Well he does, but you wouldn't know that…_ I nodded and took a deep breath. Straightening the deep red body con that I had chosen to wear. It was new and I wanted to impress Zuko, but it seems like we had company and his expression would have to wait. "Oh you look hot by the way!" I smiled.

"Thanks Toph!" I opened the doors and saw two people with their backs facing me and an obviously irritated Zuko sitting in the big man's chair. I smiled when he looked up to me and gaped, mouth hanging down. I winked and mouthed 'play along', I didn't wait for him to understand and walked with confidence towards him.

"Hey babe." I placed his coffee and sandwich on his desk and kissed him on the cheek. I knew I was adding a bit too much but an urge of possessiveness kicked in. These people were trying to take away someone that was important to me. I smiled, I never play nice anyways. "I didn't know you were still in a meeting."

Zuko caught on wonderfully and put a hand around my waist. "Afternoon Love, thank you for lunch. You didn't have to." I smiled warmly before turning my gaze to the Lou's. The man I remembered from a previous meeting, one in which he stormed out in frustration. The girl however I recognized, but I wasn't sure where.

"Kat, this is Ron Lou, and his daughter Mai Lou, I told you about them before." I tried to remain calm but something about the Mai girl ticked me off. "oh, right. Good afternoon."

"Who are you?" The stoic woman asked. I smirked subtly tucking a loose curl back into my side ponytail.

"I'm Katara, Zuko's girlfriend."

* * *

**AHHHHH Mai and Katara are about to have a cat fight!~ Meeeow! Gosh love's a bitch **

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Just enough smutty goodness, fluffyness, and drama to end it for the week and still leaves me with room to work with it next chapter! Things are going to really start rolling now everyone so I hope you all liked this chapter and stay till the end!~**

**Quick reply to my lovelies~**

**Girlygamer1996: Thank you! So happy you enjoyed that last chapter! However I am beyond happy that you like my writing style! That's one of the things I worry about the most so thanks! It was a huge confidence boost reading that~ 3**

**PrincesaDeFuego: I agree with romantizing Zuko a bit that was the plan ahahah, for some reason I think that he is a 'bad boy' in younger years but as he gets older his biggest thing is his charm. I tried to emphasize on that, not to mention it makes Katara blush which is what he tries to do!~ (Or I just like writing about really romantic guys). Also I agree sad but true reality, girls will get carried away then back off. BUT! Take whats theirs and they will come out with claws ex. This chapter ahahah  
Thanks again for the amazing review!~**

**AuroraRoyal: I dont think I've ever gotten a review from you before! WELCOME~ Thanks for being so eager to read my fanfic! YOU ARE SO KIND! I will try and continue being awesome and getting you these wonderful chapts!~ Don't worry more 'Hot' stuff to come~ We are only getting started *mischievous laugh***

**IriannaMarie: Thanks for the follow and the review!~ I know being a Virgin puts me at a disadvantage but the fact that you are all enjoying it and saying I' doing well so far makes me so happy!~**

**WaterPrincess17: AHH! Thank you! Im glad you enjoyed the last chapt and hopefully this one too! Jobs going awesome thank you for asking! I really enjoy working and they were nice enough to give me four days off. So I had plenty of time to get a ton of stuff done especially my fan fictions!~**

**Thank you to Spades7, Tic Zach Toe, and Dandelions and suspect slavery for the follow and favorite for my story!~ Its very much appreciated~**

**Thats all for today you guys!~ I'm hoping I get time to write the next chapter on friday!~ This week I wrote the chapter for my other fic first so this week it will be this one then that one.~**

**Keep on the reviews guys I love them and you all very much!~**

**Till next time~**  
**Ciao**

**Rae**


	13. Progress

**Hello everyone!~ Like I promised here is a chapter! I don't think it will upload today (Friday) but it should be up to read Saturday!~ I hope you all enjoy the chapter! A lot of shit gets done and goes down! Things are really going to start moving so I hope you are all ready!~**

* * *

Progress

**Katara's POV**

"Oh, so you're her then?" I felt Zuko's hand grip my waist a little tighter, almost in warning.

"That's right." I watched the woman named Mai sit motionless, I remembered where I saw her from. The party Zuko's father held awhile back, she was speaking with Ursa at one point. I suddenly felt very cautious. This was Zuko's childhood friend, she knew everything about him, his family…things I still had yet to find out.

"Mai, you wanted to see her. Here she is, and as I said this is a relationship I don't want to lose. Please, stop asking about this marriage. I won't go through with it." Mai looked to her father who I finally realized was looking at me.

"Where have I seen you before? I know it was in a magazine but…" I smiled politely.  
"My family was featured in a magazine a few weeks back for our restaurant. I'm sure you have heard of it before, it's the Shining South." I saw his face light up with recognition. Hopefully that piece of information would help get Zuko out of this mess.

Oh how wrong I was. "I've eaten there, can't say it was the best food or service but, I understand the hype. Why aren't you helping your father?" I wanted to scream at the man for his rude behavior. How dare he insult our company straight at my face.

"My family loves that restaurant are you sure you don't have it mixed up with somewhere else? If I remember correctly you enjoyed the food at our party a while back. Katara's family actually catered that event after my father's wishes." I felt my heart flip flop and my anger calm down. Zuko picked up a manila file and handed it back to Mai.

"I won't marry you Mai" I smiled, "I'm sorry Mr. Lou but I won't agree to this when it was never my father's place to make me marry someone I don't love." Mr. Lou's anger was overflowing, I had never seen a man's face so red with anger and hate. Obviously he was unpleased with Zuko rejecting his daughter, but something told me it wasn't just that. I looked to Zuko who still had his arm around my waist, staring at the Lou's with a serious expression that I hadn't seen before.

"ZUKO! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS! I DON"T CARE IF YOU DON'T LOVE MY DAUGHTER AND INSTEAD YOU LOVE THIS SLUT OF A WOMAN WHO IS CLEARLY AFTER YOUR MONEY!" I gasped in surprise at his sudden outburst, too shocked to be angered at the insult. I didn't have to be angry anyways because Zuko was for me.

"SHE ISN'T AFTER MY MONEY! YOU ARE! YOU AND MAI BOTH WANT THIS MARRIAGE SOLEY FOR OUR COMPANIES! AT LEAST KATARA IS TAKING THE TIME TO ACTUALLY GET TO KNOW ME!" Mai's eyes widened in surprise but quickly went back to the same emotionless expression. I watched the men stare with intense rage and hatred for the other. Mai sighed and stood up.

"Father let's leave. Zuko I will forget about the marriage." Mr. Lou looked to her daughter clearly outraged that she wouldn't follow through with his plan.

"Mai what are you saying! We came here not taking no for an answer!" She turned sharply on her heels and headed out the door.

"We clearly are not going to get a yes either, I believe we should leave father. Now." Zuko was watching her walk out with his mouth hanging open. Something told me the woman never disobeyed her father. Mr. Lou growled and followed his daughter out, knocking the chairs over in his wake.

"This isn't over Zuko. I hope you get rid of this slut and come to your senses." Zuko remained quiet letting Mr. Lou and Mai leave. As the door shut he finally relaxed back in his chair sighing a relieved breath. I felt like we had avoided a storm but the worst was yet to come." I looked at Zuko, watching his chest rise with his steady breaths and his closed eyes making him look younger, especially as his hair hung over his forehead almost down to his eyes.

"Zuko…I…" his golden iris's opened, looking at me with such happiness and love it moved my heart into overtime. Thumping loudly in my chest as I looked back. "Thank you…for defending me, and for everything…" I hung my head slightly down in disappointment. I wasn't able to help him much, instead it turned out that I made matters worse. Zuko stood up facing towards me. His warm large hands cupped my face and I leaned into them. Needing to feel the heat he radiated, allowing it to envelope me and calm me down.

"Katara, I meant everything I said. I would rather risk being financially secure and marrying a women I didn't love, to get the chance to see where this relationship leads to." I smiled wrapping my arms around his lower waist, hugging him tightly. His arms soon followed as he hugged me back. "I will mess up. I know I will since this is all new to me, but…I really want to try." I smiled finally making up my mind.

"I do too." I felt his hand cup my face again turning me up to his, our eyes met for a split second before I turned away blushing.

"Katara…can…will you be my girlfriend…" I shrugged too embarrassed to speak any further. "Katara?"

"I…I, yes." He chuckled and kissed my cheek tenderly. I looked to him finally watching his lips tug into a smile but it was obvious I just made his day.

"No going back now. Once I have you…I don't plan on letting you go." I chuckled at his possessiveness. Nodding I felt his fingers hold my chin up and pull me towards him into a kiss/ I could feel his breath on my face, and the intoxicating cinnamon smell that came from him naturally.

"I don't plan on letting you go either. I don't share Zuko, and I don't do well with some things. There will be parts about me you will see I have a very stern rule for. But, just like you I want to make this work, I want to see where we go." Zuko didn't say anything. Instead he pulled me closer, and connected our lips in the most slow and tender kiss that we've ever shared.

The kiss didn't get any more heated, instead it kept an even pace, slow and tender but the passion grew. His hands moved to my lower back holding me close to him, in return I ran my hands up and over his chest gripping onto his shirt. We parted after seconds that felt like minutes. He pulled me slower to him burying his face into my neck and hair. I felt his lips smile against my skin and my own grow.

"Zuko?" He started chuckling deeply, vibrating against my skin and causing me to shiver. He pulled back and kissed me tenderly again before picking me up. In fear I wrapped myself around him, legs around his waist and arms around his neck chuckling nervously.

"ZUKO! What are you doing! Put me down!" He shook his head smiling up at me brightly.

"Katara you've just made me the happiest man on Earth right now." I chuckled as his childish behavior, I felt my stomach flutter with butterflies.

"Oh please, we were practically dating before." He shook his head.

"That may be true but now you are mine officially and I can tell people. I won't have to hide my affections like they are wrong." I smiled placing my hands on his cheeks and touching our foreheads.

"The same could be said about you. I am yours, and you are mine." We chuckled together reveling in the happiness.

Abruptly the door to the office opened revealing a very confused Toph by the door.

"Whoa what is going on here." Zuko chuckled letting me drop down gently back to the floor but never released his hands from my waist.

"Toph, it's official now." The young co-director threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Finally! Gosh took you two love birds long enough. I could practically feel you two fucking each other in the office." I gasped at her outrageous comment.

"We were not!" She rolled her eyes leaning her hands on the desk.

"Please the sexual tension between you too couldn't confuse anyone. I'm pretty sure everyone in the building knows that you two will be sealing the deal eventually. Especially when they see Mai and her father leaving with angry faces." I shook my head before letting my hands fall from Zuko's shoulders to his chest.

"That's true maybe we should let it be known that you and I are now dating." I looked at him with sadness.

"Zuko gives up awhile first. As soon as this gets out of the office people will go and spread it around and then we won't have any alone time together. Plus if it explodes overnight the newspaper and magazines will be all over you trying to figure us out." Zuko sighed and nodded.

"That's true, I would like some alone time with you before everything goes to the media." Toph gagged and began heading out of the room.

"Ew I'm going to leave you two alone, the sweetness in the room is killing me." I chuckled watching the young woman leave out back to her desk before looking back up to my now official boyfriend. I smiled at the word.

"Well boyfriend, I believe in the end our game was a tie…" Zuko smirked at me causing my heart to race erratically.

"I think in the end I would've won eventually since I would never have given up." I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Technically we can still go out for a date, we just don't need the excuse now." He pecked me on the lips one last time before turning me towards my desk.

"Then a date we shall have, but first work. I want to finish quickly." I blushed and smirked looking at him from behind my shoulder.

"Anxious are we Mr. Azulon?" His eyes darkened with lust and want. For the first time I felt my lower stomach burn with desire just from him look. How could he have such an effect on me already. I thought about what could possibly be going through his head. His strong hands on me, kissing me tenderly. I licked my lips in anticipation and took my seat at my desk.

"I'm always anxious to be with you Ms. South. Now please get to work, and don't lick your lips." I smirked but refused to look into his eyes, afraid I wouldn't be able to look away.

"Why is that Mr. Azulon?" He sighed heavily before grabbing his sandwich,

"Because it makes me think about all the bad things I want to do with you." I blushed but found the strength to look at him. I bit my lip instead,

"Bad Mr. Azulon?" He nodded and replied to me seductively.

"Yes, very _bad._" I giggled as Toph poked her head through the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Sugar Queen you have a call from someone named Aang. He said something about wanting to hear your answer."

**Mai's POV**

"Mai what on earth were you thinking back there! If we kept pressing him Zuko would have eventually signed the papers!" I shook my head at my father.

"I didn't do it to lose father, we wouldn't win right now. We should wait until Zuko and Katara have their first fight. That of course we will somehow help create. Then when they are not together I will take my chance and completely destroy their relationship. Then he will have nothing but to accept our marriage." I watched my father grin in satisfaction, the kind when he knew he would get his way. He nodded clasping his hands together, thinking carefully.

"Mai, this is wonderful. Do you really think you can pull it off." I nodded. "Wonderful…wonderful."

I looked outside the window to a storm crawling over the skies towards us.

A storm was coming, one that would cause destruction.

And no one would leave unscathed.

* * *

**BUWAHAHAHA just what am I planning to happen! WHO KNOWS!? NO ONE KNOWS! You will just have to keep up with the story and see!~ I hope you all are okay with this one chapter a week update! Of course if I find time I will write more chapters but I have a lot on my plate right now~  
Regardless that you all for the reviews, views, follows, favorites, they make my days so much better and everyone of them brings joy to my day!~**

Okay here are the replies to last chapters reviews!~

**PrincesaDeFuego: Again thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I hope some of your questions were answered in this chapter. Some shit is about to go down so prepare yourself! I have to say I agree with the hot steamy angry sex but you might have to wait for a special little moment. I cant promise it will happen but then again I'm not going to say it wont ehehehehe.**

**Aurora-Royale: Hehehehe yes their little game has changed but it is still ongoing!~ Thank you for the review so much! Im glad to see you are still interested!  
**

**Olympic Platnium: I missed you that last chapter!~ Although I completely understand homework should always come first!~ I hope you manged to get it all done!~ I'm glad you liked my little twist at the end there, felt like it was something Katara would do especially in front of Mai, although there is much more to come!~**

Thank you Lacrirosa for the Follow on my story!~ I hope to hear your input soon!

Thanks again to everyone all the views and such as such a huge thing for me and I greatly appreciate it! I hope to get some more input on this chapter and where the story is heading!

Love yah guys!~  
Ciao  
Rae


	14. Final date

**I know you all want to kill me. Perfectly understandable, I mean who just leaves an update around 3 days late...wait its tuesday. Omg I am so sorry T.T my life just literally blew my weekend away and then chores yesterday and...omg just he-here please accept the chapter and dont kill me! **

**I'll see you all at the end *tear***

* * *

**Chapter 15: Final Date**

**Katara's POV**

You have got to be kidding me. I looked at Toph then to Zuko, noticing the slight irritancy in his features. I pecked him on the cheek. "Zuko, don't okay. I completely forgot about him. I'll go talk to him and tell him." Zuko sighed and nodded his head before smiling weakly.

"I know, I just can't help my…jealousy. It's a very ugly trait." I chuckled.

"I find it cute. I'll be back" I walked out of his office and breathed out deeply once the door closed.

"Eek, I'm guessing the answer he is looking for is about a relationship?" I nodded to Toph.

"I got so wrapped up with Zuko I completely forgot." She laughed sitting at her desk.

"Well guess you need to break his heart. How long ago did he ask?" I thought back and groaned, it was almost two months ago.

"Uhm back at the club?" Toph stopped giggling and looked at me her mouth wide open.

"THE CLUB?! Sugar Queen seriously?" I threw my hands up.

"Toph a lot was going on okay?! I didn't think he would really wait this long." She shook her head.

"That poor guy, your such a bitch." I rolled my eyes.

"If you feel so bad for him why don't you go and mend his broken heart. I'm picking up the call now. Don't say anything." She shook her head and began typing furiously at her computer.

I picked up the phone with shaky hands, wishing that he would have let it go. "Hello this is Katara."

"Hey Katara…uhm, how have you been?" I looked to Toph who was still keeping out of my business. I nodded, feeling more comfortable.

"Good, uhm Aang, what do you need?"

"Well…it's been awhile…and you still haven't you know answered me. I thought you might have gotten caught up in work." Work and my boss. I flushed at the thought.

"Uhm, yeah I have….look Aang, I don't want to do this over the phone can we-"

"You won't take me back will you." I sighed.

"No Aang. I won't…I've, I've sort of moved on. I'm so sorry." Silence hung in the air over the phone.

"Katara what can I do? Is it that boss of yours? We were meant to be together!" I sat down in the chair and held a hand to my head in exhaustion.

"It's not you Aang, it's me. I need someone like him. He, he makes up for the things that I lack. Aang you're a great guy and you will find a girl that completes you. But she isn't me." I heard nothing over the phone and waited patiently knowing that I had upset him once again.

"You would never take me back. I understand Katara…I hope he, he's what you want." I bit my lip forcing down a sob.

"I'm so sorry Aang, I didn't want to do this over the phone."

"It's fine, I don't want you to see me right now. It's not one of my best days." I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and breathed shallow breaths.

"Aang…"

"It's fine Katara *deep sigh* you're probably right. I'll find someone who will love me. I'm just sad it couldn't be you."

"Me too Aang, I love you…just not the way you want."

"Yeah, sorry for bothering you at work Katara…I'll see you sometime yeah? We all miss you at the restaurant." I chuckled.

"I'll be there sometime this week to say hello. I miss you guys too"

"Sounds good…bye Katara."

"Good bye Aang." I hung up knowing that good bye was meant as a final good bye. The few months of dating Aang had been wonderful, but they weren't what I needed. What I craved for. I placed my other hand to my head and groaned hating the feeling of loss in my chest. I hated hurting people, and breaking hearts was not what I liked to do. If anything I wish I could avoid it forever.

"Are you okay Katara? I'm…Im sorry I called you a bitch… I didn't mean it like that I just, I've been rejected before and I hate seeing it happen to people." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Rejected…you? No way have you looked in a mirror? Any guy would date you." She shook her head.

"Nope, told me the same thing you did to Aang." I groaned.

"Great you probably hate me now." She shook her head.

"No that was the nicest way to put it." I looked at her while she typed away at her computer.

"Who was it?" Her hands stopped and she smirked.

"Zuko's cousin." I turned my head looking at her.

"His cousin?" She nodded. "How-how are you guys now?"

"Me and Lu Ten? We speak but not often. We actually don't talk anymore. I liked him way back in middle school. Lu Ten would be 25, he was two years older than Zuko." I felt like something horrible was about to be said.

"Would..?"

"He died in a car crash with his mother when Zuko was 18. Nearly 5 years ago." I gasped and put a hand to my mouth. "Zuko was really bitter after it happened, he was always looking up to Lu Ten. We were both distraught." She sighed sadness in her voice. "That's why we are so close. Why we stick together. Zuko and I have been through so much…so even though you had to break someone's heart. I'm glad you did it to be with Zuko. He needs someone like you in his life. He needs that one thing he's always wanted for once in his life." I hugged Toph tightly.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. I'll always be here Toph, for both of you." Toph laughed and pushed me off.

"Ew Sugar Queen don't get all sappy on me. It's not my thing." I laughed and got out of my chair heading back into Zuko's office.

"Sorry Toph I forgot you like to be the strong one." We laughed and I slipped back inside to see a very, _very upset_ man.

"No father…look I just….Yes and…WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN?" I flinched at his loud voice. His eyes darted upwards to see me take my seat at the desk inside the office for me personally. I sipped on my coffee eyeing him cautiously. I knew this was about that just happened with the Lou's.

"Father I understand but Katara and I made it fairly obvious….no...Mai left…I know I know it didn't seem like her either." Zuko paused obviously listening to his father on the other end. His eyes flickered back to mine and he smiled. "Yeah it's official." I blushed knowing exactly what he meant by that. "I understand. I'll give you a call after work I have some business plans to sort through…okay, bye."

**Zuko's POV**

I huffed in irritation, when would my father realize I wasn't some stupid ignorant kid anymore. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Are you okay Zuko?" I smiled at her calming voice, the minx had left the building. I looked across to see her beginning to eat her food.

"I'm fine, my dad thinks they left too quickly and that we should stay on our toes…and that he hopes we have made a decision." She shifted in her chair smiling subtly.

"Depends." Her smile was quickly replaced with a playful smirk. I rolled my shoulders and sat back against my chair.

"Depends on what?" She shrugged. "Come on Katara really?" She giggled.

"Calm down dragon." I blinked twice.

"Dragon?" She smiled brightly, her perfect teeth clearly visible.

"Yes dragon, you have the temper of one." I huffed.

"And you would know this how? You've met a dragon I believe?" She chucked a pencil at me and I raised my hands trying to block it. We laughed before she ran a hand through her fringe.

"Whatever Zuko, anyways I was saying it depends. On how I feel tonight." I raised an eyebrow questioning her statement.

"What's happening tonight?" Her eyes flashed with playfulness and…lust? I felt my insides boil with want.

"I don't know, what _is_ happening tonight Zuko?" I looked at her, she was scheming something. Then I saw it and I grinned. She wanted to play that way? I leaned back into my chair again, arms crossed over my chest.

"Well, Katara if you would like may I take you out on a date?" She grinned cheekily.

"I would be honored to, anywhere in particular?" I thought for a moment before remembering a document in my stack of paper. I noticed it before when I was going through it. Toph must have slipped it in there knowing I would get to it eventually.

"Well, you happen to be a lucky girl since there is somewhere I would like to take you." She looked at me shocked and it was my turn to smirk.

"Oh really? Where would that happen to be?" I shook my head.

"You'll have to wait and see, I'll pick you up at 7 tonight. Dress casually and warm, tonight might be chilly." She stared at me trying to think of where we could possibly be going. I shifted my attention to my work now eager to get it done.

"Well, I'll be looking forward to it." I smirked again. She always had the last word. Not today.

"Good, now get to work Ms. South, we have work to finish first." She chuckled.

"Yes sir." Damn I smirked.

"Thank you." I grinned widely knowing she couldn't get me back.

"Your welcome." I groaned and looked over at her, she was laughing at her desk.

"Katara stop." She shook her head.

"You won't win Zuko." I thought hard on my next sentence to leave her speechless, our little game becoming quite a test of our competitiveness. I smirked again.

"I know I will eventually, it's your wit that reminds me why I'm so attracted to you." She blushed from the neck up and stumbled over her words. I grinned looking back at my work and reveling in the win.

**7:00 Katara's POV**

I pulled the light blue jumper over my head before surveying my outfit in the mirror. I had tied my hair up in a high side pony tail letting a few strands frame my face and my bangs to one side. I wore very light make up, only mascara and a touch of peach eye shadow in the outer corners to help bring out the brown in my eyes. I twisted my body to the side surveying how my butt and back looked. I wore a light blue jumper that reached a little longer than shorts, just barely mid thigh; a pair of light grey leggings and a pair of my favorite dark brown boots that reached my calves. I grabbed my silver coach bag from my door and started stuffing my necessities into it. I looked at the clock and smirked. 7:05, he would be here any moment.

_Ding dong_

"Well speak of the devil and he shall appear." I practically ran to my front door and opened it to a gorgeous man standing outside my door. My heart leapt at his attire. He was _not_ playing fair.

He was practically matching me. A dark blue sweater clung to his muscles and brought out the golden hue in his irises. He then wore a faded pair of jeans with a classic black pair of shoes. He had a grey jacket in his arms obviously feeling that he wouldn't be needing it just yet. I blushed.

"You ready?" I nodded and heard him laughing. I growled internally. HE KNEW! He knew blue was my favorite color and he KNEW that it would make me blush. I suddenly wanted to kill him.

"You're not playing fair Zuko." He grinned waiting for me to lock my door before lacing his fingers through mine.

"You weren't either when you came into my office today with that dress." I smirked.

"But you liked it." He shook his head leading us towards his car. His beautiful, amazing car. I rolled my eyes, the car was like his child.

"I liked it way too much. If you don't want me to take you on top of my desk without a care in the world you won't wear that dress again," I heard my mouth pop open, "unless you want me to take it off." I slapped his chest.

"Pervert!" he chuckled opening the door to his car and letting me inside. I still had no clue where we were going but it was obviously outside. I wanted to think the amusement park but it was too late. I tried to think of places that were great places for a date late at night but I just couldn't think of any. Zuko looked at me through the corner of his eyes as he drove us to his mystery area. I huffed and decided to stay quiet watching the city night life pass us by. We reached the town center and my eyes widened in surprise.

There was a carnival.

He was taking me to a freaking carnival, a fair, whatever you called it. How cute was that!? I looked at him excited like the little girl I wanted to be. It had been forever since I went to a fair!

"I take it you enjoy the fair?" I nodded to excited to speak, afraid that I would scream. "Good, I'm glad. Shall we go?" I jumped out of the car and listened to him laugh at my behavior.

"Oh Zuko this will be so much fun! I haven't been to the fair since I was in highschool! My dad took me here once when I was little and I've been addicted since!" He laced his fingers back through mine and smiled down at me.

"Me either, I went years ago. Toph put the flier in my stack of papers and thought that it would be nice not going to cafés all the time and tried something different. I pulled him towards the first ride and squeezed his hand happily. It was a fast ride, one of the fastest there. The ride was called the sledgehammer and was just one giant wheel of seats the rotated as it swung like a pendulum. I looked to Zuko who seemed just as excited.

"You're not afraid of the bigger rides?" He snorted at my question.

"Please I love this stuff." Okay Zuko seriously just earned some brownie points. I reached up on my tippy-toes to kiss him on the cheek. When I backed down he was smiling like he just won the world's greatest presents. What would he look like if he found out I was a virgin and gave it to him? I blushed at the thought.

Sure I thought about having sex with him, but I wanted some sort of foundation first. Hell he had every opportunity to just take me at any given moment but he knew not to. We reached the front of the line and soon it was our turn. We buckled in and let the ride pump adrenalin though our blood. I screamed happily during the entire ride loving the rush of wind in my face. We continued like that for another hour and a half, trying all the rides in the area. We finally got off one ride and headed towards a food booth and sat deciding what to eat. "Hmm I might just eat some fries." Zuko looked around before speaking.

"Do you want to try those kebabs over there?" I looked to where he was looking and noticed a fairly long line.

"If that many people are lined up why not." He smirked leading me by the hand to the booth.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." We stood in line talking about all the rides we went on and what we wanted to go on next. When we finally got our food we sat down at a table and ate, laughing about our past experiences at the fair.

"Oh no okay so one time, my father took me and my brother Sokka. The previous times he wasn't able to come due to sports or something but he got on a ride that you have to lay back against the wall, then it spins so fast that the force keeps you stuck to the wall. I forgot the name but Sokka started moving and ended up completely sideways along the wall with his arms sprawled out. Well sadly the idiot didn't get back into the right position and when the ride slowed down he nearly busted his face on the floor. The operator was so mad at him that we couldn't get on again." I was laughing at the memory while Zuko joined in.

"After meeting your brother that time it seems like something he would do." I smiled and looked at him.

"So have you and Azula ever done something at the fair together?" He leaned back in his chair thinking.

"Not really I mean Azula was never one for the fair but there was this once were we both went." I leaned in prepared to hear about some of his childhood. "We had never ate cotton candy before," I gasped.

"No way." He smirked.

"Yes way, so we got some at the fair, little did we know just how messy that stuff was. We were quite devious and decided to put it in our mothers hair. She was not amused by it at all but our father, Azula and I found it quite funny." I chuckled.

"How old were you?" He hummed thinking.

"Probably around 13, Azula was around 12 at the time." I smirked.

"Sounds like a fun night." He nodded grabbing our trash.

"It really was, you ready for a few more rides?" I nodded eagerly following him towards more rides.

Before I knew it the time speed along to ten o'clock. Zuko and I were walking alongside the river by the fair on the pathway. I enjoyed the cool nights breeze and the warmth from Zuko's hand. I could get used to this.

Zuko stopped and led me to a patch of grass by the water. I followed and sat beside him as he laid down on his back. I looked at the stars and the moon humming in delight. The night had been wonderful, Zuko was playful, a gentleman and made sure that I enjoyed the night. I blushed, I was beginning to really enjoy his company. Much more so than I thought I ever would. I looked down at him to find he watching me with a quite expression. I blushed and looked away.

"Wh-what?" he chuckled.

"Nothing you looked like you were in deep thought."

"I-I was but don't worry yourself over it." He sat up and scooted closer to me our shoulders touching lightly.

"I wasn't." I huffed, teasing me was not going to get him anywhere.

"Good." He chuckled more and nudged me.

"Come on 'Tara tell me." I raised an eyebrow.

"'Tara?" He shrugged a blush rising to his face.

"You called me dragon at work today, so I wanted to try it out. I don't think it sounds right coming from me." I blushed.

"Nah I don't think so either, want to try again?" He shook his head grinning.

"Hmmm, Kat?" I smiled blushing like a mad woman and looked away to the side.

"I kind of like that one." We basked in the silence enjoying the comforting atmosphere, I found the courage to place my head finding the perfect crevasse under his chin and shoulder. He silently wrapped his arm around my waist.

My heart was beating wildly inside my chest, and the warm pool of arousal in my lower abdomen. '_Why are you freaking out? It's not like you haven't done anything more heated than this so far!' _I thought to myself. I tried to push the nagging feeling away but it just came back. I didn't know what to call it. After all the little…intimate moments we have shared I had never felt like this. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves.

"You know…" he started, his voice low and rough, like he was also dealing with this weird surge of emotions. " This is going to sound really sappy but I'm usually not like this with girls." I chuckled.

"Hmm what are you like then?" He clutched my waist tighter, as if he was frightened I would leave.

"I don't know, just not like this. Everyone whose ever made a move on me I've pushed away. Even with Mai I wasn't the most…_caring._ I'm finding it hard to describe what I feel with you." I blushed, here it comes…I knew it was going to happen, everything led up to it. The playful relationship, Mai, the dates, tonight…I felt my heart swell with anticipation.

"Katara, this is going to sound really sappy and really unlike me…and I-" I wanted to laugh, he was trying so hard and it was adorable. "I don't know how to put this the right way.." He paused yet again, this time bringing his other hand to my face and making me face him. I refused to look into his eyes, suddenly fearful to what I was going to see.

What if I was wrong?

What if I was expecting the impossible?

What if he was having second thoughts?

Was _I_ having second thoughts?

I mean it's only been around two months since we've actually met…there's no way. I bit my lip before just decided to put my big girl pants on and look him in the eyes. The warm honey hued orbs started down at me. His face showed no amusement, no seriousness, just pure and devoted adoration and I melted in his heated gaze.

"Katara I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

***Bows deeply* GOMEN!~ I am sooooo so sorry I took so long to update! I literally had half of this written and then i just had no time to finish. I could have uploaded yesterday but I thought. No, I made them all wait so I will make it really long. Literally this thing took up like 8 pages in word. Idk how you all feel about that but on average I write about 3-5 pages...this was a long chapter. I DID IT FOR YOU!**

**I promise this week I WILL upload on friday even if I lose sleep trying to do it!**

**Now to reply to my lovelies~**

**Olympic Platnium- I literally bust out laughing at your comment, please do not neglect your homework sitting in the corner collecting dust...just kidding who am I to say that. Literally I left mine just to read all the reviews...not sorry. I was over the moon to hear you say last chapter was the best but I hope you will be rethinking that! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations and replaces last chapter!**

**Aurora-Royal- Trust me Mai isnt done yet! She's hiding in the shadows *shines a flashlight* Damnit she's good.  
Keep a look out because a storm will be coming!~ Thanks again for the lovely review~**

**xXXAngeOscuroXXx- Thank you so much for being patient, I tried uploading sooner I did! I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I love how you added ciao into your review~! That is my favorite word ahahah**

**WaterPrincess- Your very welcome!~ Thank you so much for yet another review!~ I hope this chapter was an interesting one!**

**PrincesaDeFuego- I literally stare at my computer waiting for your reviews! I was so excited to see one in my inbox~ *starry eyes* Hmmmm is Mai bad? Well it would nearly ruin the story if I told you! Lets just say shes not done yet, and her motives are still unclear but you wont be in the dark for too much longer I promise. A lot more is going on than what it seems *rubs hands together evilly* **

**Big thanks to the people who recently followed and faved!~  
.XxX, dehenry11115, and !~ I hope to hear from you guys in future chapters!**

**Now I promise I will be better about updating so I hope you can all forgive me this once! Things will really start to get moving!  
Love you all! Please review to tell me how Im doing!~**

**Ciao~  
Rae**


	15. Interruptions

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long, not going to lie I lost motivation for this story last week. Idk what it was but I just did not think it was worth updating. Anyways here's chapter 16 enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Interruptions**

**Katara's POV**

_I mean it's only been around two months since we've actually met…there's no way. I bit my lip before just decided to put my big girl pants on and look him in the eyes. The warm honey hued orbs stared down at me. His face showed no amusement, no seriousness, just pure and devoted adoration and I melted in his heated gaze._

_"Katara I think I'm in love with you."_

"Zuko…" he smiled and stroked the side of my face. I frowned.

"Don't worry you don't have to say it back, don't look so upset I know." I hated myself for not saying it back right away but I didn't know! I just met him, just agreed to date him, did that mean I was in love with him? I raged internally trying not to show it on my face. I opened my mouth to apologize when fireworks exploded in the sky with beautiful reds, blues, and every color in the rainbow. They were mesmerizing.

"Thank you for taking me out." I whispered. He chuckled bringing a hand through his dark locks.

"I mean it's my job, can't have our last date end without a bang." I giggled.

"Nice pun," he grinned standing up.

"Come on, I'll take you home." I took his outstretched hand and let him walk me back to his car. The ride home was fun and comfortable. I was worried that things would be awkward after his confession but it actually helped loosen the air. He walked me to my door like the gentleman he was.

"Really Zuko thank you…tonight was great." He leaned against the door frame on his left side grinning. His hands in his pockets and bangs covering his eyes and blush.

"No problem, like I said" his warm gold iris stared me down. I felt the arousal in the pit of my stomach. "I wanted to make it memorable for you." I brushed the bangs from his eyes and cupped his cheek in the palm of my hand. His eyes closed leaning his head into my hand more.

"Do you want to come in for a bit?" He chuckled understanding the last word of my sentence. His eyes opened slightly lust and want turning the bright gold to a darker more seductive shade. I squirmed and dropped my hand. Instead I unlocked my door and motioned for him to come inside.

"Last time I "stayed" for awhile Katara thing's got a little heated." I blushed placing my bag on the counter.

"Well I don't want to get your hopes up Zuko, we can't go that far…I'm not ready." He sat down on a bar stool and looked over to the kitchen area where I was beginning to make tea.

"Never said we had to. Though I don't want to lie about wanting you. Because I do, but I'm willing to wait." I chuckled.

"Well aren't you the gentleman." He grinned leaning on the counter.

"Well as I've said previously you're the first to make me act this way. Though now that you're mine I can't promise that my true colors won't come out." I arched an eyebrow placing the tea bags into their mugs.

"The fact that you're a bad boy?" He shrugged pushing his bangs back.

"Katara I'm very possessive, I will want to flaunt you, keep you, claim you and I will be jealous over any man that looks at you." I smirked, grabbing the kettle and pouring the hot water into the mugs and stirring them.

"What about the women?" I caught his eyes darken in furry.

"Even women, I'm not blind Katara I saw the people that were checking you out at the fair. It took a lot out of me to be on my best behaviour." I passed him a cup and beckoned him to sit with me on my couch. I sat somewhat in the middle while he lounged in the corner, his arm resting on the arm. I crossed my legs and blew on the tea cooling it slightly before taking a sip.

"You know people check you out too right? Women _and men_. There were a few young boys looking at you. Probably wondering if you swung both ways." I chuckled thinking back to the few young boys I had caught looking at my date. Zuko took my tea and placed it on the coffee table in front of us before pulling me against him. My hands on his chest pushing him up against the arm on the sofa. I blushed feeling the heat from his body and the muscles contract under the fabric of his shirt. I was practically on top of him.

"At this moment I only swing one way…yours." I gasped, slapping his chest in embarrassment. My hair fell over my face, hiding the growing blush in my features. Zuko pushed me on my back, his body hovering over mine, knees in between my legs. "I'm serious Kat, I want you. I'm in love with you, and I want you to want me too. Even if it takes forever."

I looked up at his face still incredibly embarrassed by his forwardness. Even my ex wasn't this forward, no he was but this was different. I wanted to hit myself for comparing him with Jet. Zuko was ten time the man he ever would be. I laced my arms around his neck and pulled myself to meet him for a kiss, barely touching lips together before he fell back with me.

His body was pressed closely to mine, I could feel his arousal on my stomach and his breath quicken along with mine. "Then don't let me go…" I didn't have to speak too loud for him to hear, and in an instant his lips fell upon mine. The simple gesture turned heated as his tongue grazed against my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I looked at him with lidded eyes, seeing the dark gold returning. I parted my lips slightly, acknowledging his need and he slipped in. Touching, grazing…dancing in my mouth, tasting as much as he could. Our tongues battled while his hands that were supporting his weight dropped and moved to my waist. Stroking and lifting up the hem of my shirt. I gasped feeling his cold hands on my taunt stomach. He chuckled against my lips and dragged them down my chin to my neck, nipping and sucking as he went down. My hands left their place around his neck and moved to his upper back, clawing as they traveled down.

He groaned thrusting his hips into mine, his arousal much more noticeable than before. I rose my legs up slightly more, bending them so his hips fell to my core. I felt him adjust and move against me, hands continuously sliding up and down my sides tickling my skin. I tossed my head to the side feeling overly sensitive to his touches and bit my lip. "Damnit…you vixen." I grinned and maneuvered our bodies so that I could touch him instead. My legs resting beside his as I straddled him, my own hands traveling down his chest and lips dancing along his skin. He groaned when I nipped at the space under his ear, his hips rotating against mine. I could feel my core dampen in need.

"Katara….stop." He said with a strained voice. I looked up and noticed him breathing heavily, aroused by the few ministrations. I smirked.

"Sensitive spot?"

"Very." I smirked and climbed off knowing that he was on the edge. Just in time my phone rang and I looked to Zuko who had his eyes closed, struggling to calm down. I shook my head and answered…wishing I hadn't.

"Hello?"

"Katara! Hey what's been up with you lately, mum and dad are worried about you." I sighed it was Sokka.

"Sorry Sokka I've been caught up with work and school, honestly there just isn't enough time in the day." His light chuckle was heard through the phone. I watched Zuko leave to the bathroom, I brought a hand to my face in embarrassment.

"Totally cool. Hey you and Zuko should come see a movie with Suki and I, it can be like a double date!" I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the sofa.

"Whoa Sokka slow down I have to ask him first, he hasn't even met our parents. You know they would flip shit if I kept them in the dark for much longer." Sokka started bickering in the background with someone else. I sighed waiting for him to finally come back on the phone. after a few minutes he came back.

"Hey Katara?" I crossed my legs noticing Zuko come back in the room and sit beside me, relief apparent on his face. I smiled and placed a hand delicately on his lap. He smiled pulling me into his chest to cuddle on the couch, he remained quiet while I was on the phone.

"What's up Sokka?"

"Yeah uuhm, don't kill me but dad overhead me talking about Zuko…he wants you to call him." I cursed in my head.

"SOKKA! You idiot!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know he was still here! He's pretty pissed Katara I'm so sorry!" I groaned feeling Zuko's hands rubbing my shoulders comfortably. I took a deep breath relaxing in his arms.

"I forgive you Sokka but you owe us! Zuko might want compensation for you putting him through this shit. God he's going to be so mad!" Zuko sat up giving me a worried look. I was ready to kill Sokka.

"I know I know! I'll pay for the meal! Please Katara I didn't mean to!" I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose trying to ease the oncoming headache from my brothers stupidity.

"Sokka it's fine. Look I need to talk to Zuko and call dad."

"Okay..I'm sorry. Good luck baby sis!" I hung up and looked to Zuko, worry was probably etched onto my face. He held my hand.

"Is everything okay?" I flopped down into his chest again not wanting to face my father.

"No, Sokka was stupid and mentioned you in front of my dad." He looked at me with confusion.

"What's wrong with that." I sighed and clutched onto him, his hands running through my hair soothingly.

"He hates me dating without bringing them home first. Mostly because of my ex…" he shifted and looked down into my eyes.

"Ex? I didn't know…" I smiled kissing him lightly.

"Don't worry he was a long time ago. I'll tell you about it sometime but not right now. Long story short he was an asshole and I dumped him. I need to take to my dad first though then we can talk about him." I speed dialed my father, waiting for him to answer. After the second ring he answered.

"Katara."

"Yes daddy." He remained silent which was a telltale sign he was pissed.

"Bring him over for dinner tomorrow." I was ready to argue but he had hung up with me as quickly as possible. I groaned throwing my phone across the room.

"Whoa Kat what's wrong!?" I sighed gripping his hand tighter.

"Don't hate me Zuko but you have to come to dinner at my family's house tomorrow night. I won't butter this up for you but it will suck. My dad will find everything wrong about you that he can and will do anything to drive you away. My mum is usually on my side but I didn't tell them I was dating you so they are slightly more than pissed….furious maybe?" Zuko started to laugh before finally giving up and letting it all out I looked at him with anger that he was mocking me! It was going to suck, I knew my father And I knew he was going to try and beat Zuko's ass.

"Kat if a dinner was enough to drive me away from you I would've been out the door. I'm actually quite looking forward to it. If your dad is harsh it means he loves you, don't worry you survived the dinner with my parents and after, I can handle yours." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Trust me Zuko, you don't even know what you're about to walk into." He chuckled pulling me back into his lap and cuddling me on the sofa.

"If it's with you then I'd gladly comply." I giggled and buried my head into the crook of his neck.

"Good because I like you here."

"I do too…now about that ex." I sighed.

"Let's get through dinner first..then my ex." He took a deep breath before letting it out slowly and relaxing on the sofa. His arms wrapped around my waist securely as we fell asleep in our clothes.

* * *

**Yeah idk I like it but I just feel like this story isnt good. Maybe I'm being paranoid idk...Do you guys still like it?**

**I'll be uploading FWDL tomorrow, im too tired to write that chapter. **

**Quick response to my lovelies,**

**PrincesaDeFuego- yeah I noticed a lot of fanfics on here like to make the Zuko and Mai thing a problem for Katara but I think she would be the stubborn kind who would actually stand her ground and fight back rather than letting it ruin the relationship. I also don't see Zuko as the type of guy to cheat with his honor and such. I have a great plot for this story though. I just hope people are actually enjoying reading it. I'm not sure if I'm feeling writers block or just unmotivated due to a lack of reader opinions. Im not sure if this is really any good.**

**Thank you to Megugoesnomnom for all of those faves and follows! I hope to hear from you soon.**

**I could be going through something but I dont know what to define it as...writers depression? Idk. Do you guys want me to continue this fic? I dont know but last week I just really felt like it wasnt worth it and I couldn't bring myself to write it and post. I love writing this and I would probably finish the fic but not upload it to here. Just let me know guys because if it's not worth it then im taking it down.**

_**Review and tell me how it is so far and suggestions. Please no Flames.**_

**Ciao**

**Rae**


	16. A Mothers intuition

**Ello ello ello!~ I'm back and like I promised a chapter on Friday~~ I found out that if I'm not too tired writing half the chapter Thursday nights and then finishing in the morning I can get the chapter out like I promised!~ So here it is everyone!~**

* * *

**A mothers intuition?**

**Katara's POV**

"Urgh finally." My class had ended, taking a timed test which was way harder than I originally thought. Then again, I had been so engrossed with Zuko lately it was most likely a fault of my own from not studying enough. I flopped down on my desk as my professor passed by and took up my test. Azula was on my right sighing as well.

"That test was hell. What's gotten up his ass? I swear some of that wasn't in the lecture.".

I rolled my eyes "Zula, quiet down!"

She shrugged. "He's down at the bottom now. He can't hear us up here, chill."

I groaned. "Still…"

She flipped out her phone and began texting someone with a smile on her face."So…I heard from Zuzu that he has to meet your parents tonight?"

"Don't remind me." She chuckled turning her phone off and tucking it into her leather jacket.

She shoved my shoulder playfully causing me to almost tumble off my chair. "Zula!"

"Oh please, it can't be that bad."

I shook my head and started packing my utensils away. "Zula trust me, your family's super chill compared to mine. I swear I can already tell what's going to happen."

She threw her bag around her back and looked at me with unimpressed eyes. "'Tara your family is wonderful, I swear you get paranoid too easily."

I glared at her and poked her in the side. "Remember how Jet was after meeting my family?"

She looked down thinking carefully. "Hmmmm not really…I mean he left pretty soon after…." she mumbled lowly, "Good riddance" I grabbed my bag and started walking toward our next class which was Business Communications. A pretty simple class compared to the Calculus we just sat through.

"He was terrified! Are you kidding me? Azula, he wouldn't speak to me all day. I remember clearly being upset. Then we figured it out and then…well…that happened." She flipped her hair back and glared.

"He was an ass 'Tara, sorry I only remember him hurting you." I sighed.

"If only I could avoid him, I wish he was the plague…it would be so much easier to not look weird avoiding him." She took her phone out to start texting again and then blushed, quickly throwing it into her pocket. I gasped and stopped in my tracks. "Whoa Zula, what was that? Who are you talking to! Is it Hahn!? Oh my gosh it IS isn't it!" She blushed even more, her face a bright red. She pulled my arm and tugged us over to a corner out of the way of other students. I squealed excitedly.

"Tara, would you shut up?!" I shut my mouth but begged her for details with my eyes. She shook her head and I bent my knees bouncing out of excitement. I mentally shouted please to her. She watched me and then sighed her shoulders slumping. "Fine, geeze its Hahn…We started dating last night. He took me to the fair, I was angry at first for suggesting something so childish but… he told me he liked me during the fireworks." As she spoke her voice grew quieter.

"Oh Zula Im so happy for you!"

"You don't understand Tara…this is great, but I don't know a thing about loving someone." She shook her head.

I waved my hand dismissing her statement. "Zula don't be ridiculous, if you push him away now you will regret it. I'm telling you Hahn is a great guy, he will be patient and understanding. Don't throw it away before it's even started."

"So what did he text that made you blush so much?" She shrugged and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. I looked down and then smiled up at her. She smiled finally letting it happen smirking as she showed me the messages. I leaned into her and looked down at them.

_Hahn- Good morning beautiful_

_ Azula- oh..uhm good morning._

_ Hahn- what's wrong? Was I too forward?_

_ Azula- no! no..im just not used to people…I'm not sure how to put this._

_ Hahn- Oh about people not liking you…Azula we talked about this._

_ Azula- I know…but I was a bitch…I just. I don't know Hahn._

_ Hahn- Look what or whoever you were in the past means nothing to me. I like the you now and I really enjoyed last night. To me you're beautiful, kind, and considerate. I like how your feisty and I like how you are so far. So have more faith in me. _

_ Azula- Thank you Hahn… ;)_

_ Hahn- So I'll see you tonight? _

_ Azula- Yeah :3_

_ Hahn- I'll see you later then gorgeous ;)_

I squealed in delight. Hahn was more of a smooth talker than I thought. "That's adorable! Azula, you have to let him in more. Did you tell him about highschool?"

She nodded."Yeah, I did…I'm surprised he didn't run away then. I did some bad stuff, and I went into some detail."

"Zula that was years ago, he knows that too." I patted her on the back.

She sighed."Sometimes, I wish I never went through that whole rebellious phase. It's really messed up some of my life."

I rolled my eyes pushing her towards our classroom."Zula, it's done. Come on, we'll be late." She chuckled and began walking towards the third building. I sighed, Azula had a pretty rough childhood. Much like Toph had already explained about Zuko, I knew Azula. Sure we hadn't been friends for long, but I was the first friend she made here. And the only one she told about her past was me, until now of course.

Azula had some dark times, when she was younger he father originally wanted her to run the company. To be the head, but she didn't want to, and in anger her father had lost all respect for her. Her mother tried to help her, but Azula was closest to her dad, and without his guidance and acceptance she was lost. I sighed thinking about all the horrible things she got herself into. At such the early age of 14…drugs, gangs, drinking…it broke my heart to hear her tell me all of this. Of course Azula was in danger all the time, but she was able to protect herself. Hell she was even their leader, only thing was: she was lonely.

I watched her back as we walked into the classroom, getting ready for the next class of our day. Azula had literally made a 180. Started getting A's in school, preparing to become a lawyer, and stopped making destructive decisions. I smiled, now look at her, the young dignified women you expected her to be, especially for being an Azulon. I shook my head, we all hard some secrets, and most are invisible unless you looked hard enough. My heart broke thinking about my own secret…

"Tara, are you okay?" I smiled lightly but shook my head.

"I'm going to tell Zuko about Jet. I'm worried about what he's going to say." Zula's eyes widened, understanding the fear that was lodged into my core at this very moment.

"Tara,.. are-are you sure. I mean, I don't think Zuzu will break off anything or change his thoughts about you. But,"

"I know, but I can't have this relationship without him knowing. Plus he's bound to be curious why I won't let him do anything." I whispered. Azula took out her notebook and pen as soon as the teacher started talking. She scribbled down what she wanted to say and passed the notebook to me. Again, we were sat quite high up in the lecture hall where the teacher wouldn't be able to tell we were passing notes.

_So you two still haven't had sex? _She asked.

_No, you know why Zula…I just can't. I need him to know first. _She looked up at me and nodded her head.

_Tell me if my idiot brother does anything when you tell him. But I wouldn't worry, Zuzu is a good guy and he's new at this too. Its sappy but he's a good guy, and brother. Trust him._

I blushed thinking about all the things he's done for me so far. How much hurt I've probably caused by avoiding sex. He would never ask, never argue…just leave it. Like he knew I would tell him when I was ready. I sighed, he's probably known for a while.

_I will. l- I just felt really bad though. Last night got pretty heated and I completely left him to sort himself out while I was on the phone with my brother. _

_ Ewww, Tara TMI okay? ….Bet it was funny though. _She started snickering thinking about Zuko frustrated beyond imagination.

_No I felt horrible, he was in the bathroom for a while. _I sighed passing the notebook for her to read. Her face scrunched up and disguised. I snickered at the expression as she scribbled down a reply shoving the book back to me.

_Tara Seriously? T. M. I. I did not need to know that. Stop elaborating, you could've left it at "I will, felt really bad though." I did NOT need to know the last bit. _

She saw me snicker more and slapped my arm causing me to wince and rub it soothingly. I continued to chuckle until our professor shot us a glare and immediately halted our fun. I closed the notebook and smiled to Azula, knowing that was the first and final warning. She smirked and nodded, then turning to focus on the lecture. I ran my fingers through my dark curly locks, sweeping them away from my face. Why I didn't tie my hair up today? No idea. I rolled my shoulders and began taking notes, driving all my other worries and thoughts to the back of my head.

**Later that night**

"Damnit Zuko, where are you?" I tapped my finger impatiently on the counter. We agreed on meeting each other at 5- it was now 5:30. Thankfully, we agreed to meet earlier than dinner- but now we had to make it to the house in thirty minutes. Just as I pulled out my phone to text him, there were three consecutive knocks on my door. I sighed in relief, thank God.

When I opened the door he looked immaculate. A tight black button down dress shirt, black pants and a red tie settled perfectly. I had to snap myself back into focus before I drooled over his appearance.

"Hey," he smiled apologetically. "Sorry ran into some trouble at the company, I'm ready to go now if you are."

I smiled, twirling around. "What do you think? Am I ready?" I was wearing my favorite outfit, a pale blue pair of skinny jeans, blue top with a black flower in the center, and finished with a gorgeous leather jacket. My make up was just simple eyeliner. Hair pulled into a braid that cascaded over my shoulder, but left strands to frame my face.

He smiled pulling me out of my door. "You look perfect."

"I'm secretly waiting for you to stop being so sweet." I blushed, slapping his hand. He just chuckled and led us to his car. "Seriously Zuko you don't have to keep impressing me."

He cast a glance to my side smirking."You don't know what you're asking for. I can already tell we are like fire and water, but that's a good thing. You put out my temper." I rolled my eyes buckling myself into the seat. I knew he wasn't being that way just to impress me. He knew, or at least had a clue that I didn't have the greatest relationship before this. I sunk into the leather seats looking outside of the window.

"So if I'm like water to you, then you're the fire to my temper. I swear work will be interesting now. You know Toph is going to nag us right?" He chuckled turning his indicator on and glanced over to me.

"I'm the boss remember. I do what I want."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, smiling slightly. "You are such a prince."

It didn't take too long to get to my parents house. In fact, Zuko likes to drive fast and we managed to arrive fifteen minutes earlier when they wanted us over. I took my seatbelt off and turned to Zuko who was checking his . "Hey Zuko?" His gold eyes looked at me, a smile ghosting his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Whatever my parents say, mostly my dad…just I don't know. I just-" he leaned over and kissed me, stopping me from rambling and continuing to make no sense.

"If it becomes too much for you Katara, we can always leave. I want to hear your side of everything first. I promise, I won't leave you because of a family dinner." I threw my arms around his neck pulling his slightly warmer body across the car to me.

"Okay." He kissed my cheek and headed out of the car, I needed to take a few breaths before I felt ready. I knew my dad was going to bring up Jet…maybe I should've told him before. I shook my head. It was too late now; I'd have to tell him afterwards.

"You can do this Katara." I slapped my cheeks preparing myself for the unfortunate hell I was about to drag Zuko into. When I stepped outside the car, I noticed Zuko was on my side and the familiar blue truck in the driveway.

"Oh, I guess Sokka is joining us tonight. Great, it's a full family dinner." Zuko placed a hand delicately on my back and pushed me forward.

"Too late to turn back now. Plus, I actually enjoy your brother, he's a funny guy."

I smiled. "Ah, well, you'll have to meet his fiancé Suki, well I hope fiancé." We walked to the front door Zuko straightening his tie and shoulders. I kissed his cheek. "You look handsome stop worrying." He chuckled.

"We'll see. So, did he ask her already?" I nodded and knocked on the door.

"I don't know what she said yet. Haven't heard anything, so I'm hoping it was a yes. My brothers infatuated with her." Zuko smiled, and then just as I expected my mother opened the door. Her deep blue eyes focused on Zuko then me.

"Katara! Oh my baby girl is home." She pulled me into a hug and tugged us inside. "Oh and you must be Zuko, what a pleasure to meet you!" I chuckled when she inspected him. Zuko shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, how handsome you are too! Katara you sure caught a winner."

"Mother!" I blushed and grumbled under my breath.

Zuko laughed and shook my mother's hand, starting out on the polite route. Smart, Zuko. Smart. "The honor is mine, Mrs. South. I actually like to think that I was the one who caught the winner." My mother squealed. "OH SUCH WONDERFUL NEWS! Come in, come in! We are just setting the table." I shook my head smiling happily. My mother was just a bundle of energy and I loved her for it. We walked into the main room where my family was setting the table. The large dark wood table with plush baby blue chairs and a powder blue kitchen brought back so many memories. Our family photos hung on the wall. I noticed Sokka, at the table where he was on his phone playing some game, and Suki was in the kitchen. "Sokka dear, your sister and her boyfriend are here." My mother announced happily.

Sokka looked up from his phone and grinned widely. "Katara!" I smiled, letting go of Zuko's hand to hug my goofball of a brother.

"Sokka! How are you?" He shrugged, a bright smile adorning his face.

"Amazing…Suki come over here for a bit." The young brunette turned to see me with her bright green eyes. She squealed and abandoned her spatula that she was using to help my mother cook. I ran to her and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"Suki! Oh I'm so glad to see you, I feel like it's been forever." She chuckled letting me go and joining Sokka's side.

"Tell me about it. Hey there Zuko how are you?" He put his arm back around my waist, pulling me close to his side.

"Great, perfect, somewhere along those lines." She shook her head and brushed a strand of hair off of her face, a light green gem sitting on a silver band on her ring finger. I screamed.

"SUKI! OH MY GOD YOU ASKED HER?!" They both blushed, snuggling into each other.

"Yeah, it took me a couple of times. I will say it's only taken so long because I kept messing it up. But she agreed not too long ago." Suki blushed and shoved him playfully.

"Your idiot brother made me think he was going to break up with me a couple of times. He kept shouting, 'Oh no not again'. I thought that meant I was doing something wrong! Then he would be out of it all night! I didn't know it was that he actually kept forgetting it!" Zuko started laughing and slapped Sokka on the back.

"Nice man, way to be smooth." I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Leave it to Sokka to mess that thing up." We all chuckled while Sokka rubbed the back of his head. My mother came over and pulled Suki and I from our significant others.

"Leave your brother and fiancé alone, boys you two can set the table. Sokka, show Zuko where everything is. Katara you can help Suki and I finish dinner." I watched Zuko roll up his sleeves and roll his shoulders to help Sokka with plates and silverware. I blushed seeing his skin suddenly. My mum bumped me with her hip ushering me to the kitchen.

"I understand your boyfriend is hot stuff but we got dinner to finish. Your father should be home soon." I blushed and looked around grabbing a spare apron and cut vegetables.

"Where is he?" She sighed.

"Making sure the restaurant can run itself tonight. He wanted to come for the congratulatory dinner with Suki and Sokka." I smiled when Suki's face blushed bright red.

"It's good to finally have a sister!" We chuckled and my mother sighed.

"Katara I'm going to try and keep your father on his best behavior. He's a bit angry, and we know it's not Zuko's fault about your last relationship but…" I smiled sadly.

"I know mum, I'm going to tell him tonight." Suki gasped.

"Really?" She put a hand to her mouth looking at me with a worried expression.

I nodded sadly, "He needs to know. And I'm sure it was going to come out eventually," I looked over my shoulder to see him and Sokka laughing as they set the table. "I trust him."

"I'd say it runs a little deeper than that. You're in love with each other. I can tell." I blushed as my mother hummed happily. "You're father won't be happy to see that, but I can tell he treasures you. Wouldn't be surprised if he was planning on asking for your hand soon either." I groaned.

"Mother, we only JUST started dating- and we've only known each other for a few months! I highly doubt he's thinking that right now." Suki chuckled taking out a few items out of the oven and placing them down on a rack to cool.

"Oh please, that boy is head over heels in love with you. Don't be so surprised Katara. You know your father and I only knew and dated each other for a year before we got married. Wouldn't change a thing either. Then we had Sokka around 3 years later." I blushed.

"Yeah, but mom I mean…you guys had a year…that's better than a few months." She slapped my arm.

"Well then, let's think about this shall we? I bet he's already told you he's in love with you. Taken you somewhere and picked you up from your apartment on every date. Respects your decisions and has told you pretty much all the dirty parts of his past. He's probably already told his parents about you, or you did. And I'm willing to bet that boy won't leave you if this dinner turns sour when your father comes." I blushed. How the hell were mothers so intuitive? How did she know all of that from meeting him once? She smirked seeing that all of her statements were correct. "I give the boy a few months for him to realize he wants more than a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship, and around a year mark to ask for your hand. He's so much like your father it's ridiculous." I blushed and shook my head.

"Believe what you want, mom, but I doubt it." Suki sighed and smacked me in the arm with the spatula.

"Katara, even I have to agree with your mother. Zuko acts fast and he's not afraid to get what he wants. Sokka and I liked our space and we were comfortable with dating. I bet it took some time before he even realized that unless he married me he couldn't keep me forever. We take things slow and enjoy it, but Zuko?" She looked over to him, they were now at the sofa watching football. "Zuko looks like he's ready to die for you. He never takes his eyes off of you. I bet if we keep watching he will glance over eventually." I rolled my eyes but damn was she right. Not even a thirty seconds after she said it Zuko's eyes cast over to the kitchen, locking in on mine. He smiled and I felt the blush rise. Damnit Zuko!

My mother laughed and began setting the food on the table. "Oh, I give it a year!" Suki chuckled as they left me leaning down on the counter, feeling like a huge pile of lovey-dovey goo. I stood back up taking a deep breath and calming my erratically beating heart only to hear the front door open. My father's voice ringing deep down the halls.

"I'm home!"

* * *

**** UPDATE 10/26****

**Hey everyone! I've gone ahead and substituted this chapter with the edited one, so it flows a lot better than before. My beta did a wonderful job pointing out some things that I tend to do and how to fix them. I was only able to find time tonight to go over this. I wanted to apologize now about another late chapter. I will try and get one done tomorrow night and have it edited and ready to go! Please don't hate me for missing another upload T.T! (Heads off to write another chapter)**

**Whew~ done and Done~~  
****I also wanted to just update you guys I now have a Beta Reader, but because we are still figuring it out and stuff I've gone ahead and posted this chapter. Once we get the chapter edited and stuff I will replace the chapter with the new one! **

**So I know I havent spoekn about Jet and Katara's relationship...lets just say next chapter it will be revealed, some might be a bit surprising ~ Oh no I've said too much!~**

Tell me what you all think so far!~

**Replies to my loves**

**PrincesaDeFuego- Thank you! And thank you for offering to Beta for me its such a huge help!~ I've decided I'm just going to keep uploading. I really love this story I just wish I got more feedback 3 **

**Irianna Marie- THANK YOU! Ugh I totally understand don't worry. I just get super paranoid and I bet its really annoying T.T I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And trust me every review thats given just makes my day 10 x better than it was 3**

**Big thanks to Paternosterbol and Amberjwblue for the story follow!~ I hope you are both enjoying it :D**

**That's all for now you guys :3 who know's if I can finish my cosplay for wasbicon I might be able to write another chapter! Keep your fingers crossed hehehe**

**Ciao!  
Rae**


End file.
